Next Generation: The Beginning
by Lionel Andres Messi
Summary: It's been over 17 years since Goku left along with Shenron. Most of the Z Fighters continued with their lives while waiting for his return. IN-PROGRESS
1. Start of a New Adventure

The following fanfiction is a Dragonball-High School DxD crossover.

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama.

High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.

Please support the official release.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with my second FanFic. As you all noticed, I deleted the first story because it was really messed up so I decided to start a different story. Anyway, as you can see the main character is an OC. In order for you to have a little idea about the OC, his name is Akira and he is a 1/4 saiyan. He can also turn into an SSJ. Also I'm not really sure about the ages of the Z Fighters after Dragon Ball GT so I kinda made some changes about their ages. Lastly, this is Rated M for violence and languages. I'm not really good with Rated M romances so let's just leave it to that. So this is the first chapter of my second fanfic. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of a New Adventure

It's been over 17 years since Goku left along with Shenron and there's still no sign of him or when will he return. However, while he is gone, everyone kept themselves busy and continued with their lives while waiting for his return. One of them continued his job as the president of Capsule Corporation. Trunks is now 38 years old and he still looks like he is still in his late-20s. He arrived at his office with his usual limousine. He stepped out of the car and entered the building and was greeted by every employee of Capsule Corp. With his saiyan abilities, he can still hear some of the female employees talking about him and the fact that he still looks young even though he is 38. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button of the highest floor of the building. He stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by his secretary, Erika.

"Good morning, Mr Briefs." Erika greeted her boss

"Good morning, Erika." Trunks replied back not looking at her and continued with his walking to his office

"I already put the papers that you need to approve in your desk, sir." Erika informed him

"How many papers do I have to sign?" Trunks asked

"12 papers, sir and it needs to be submitted by tomorrow morning." She replied

"Ok then, I'll be in my office and don't bother me unless it's important, got it?" Trunks said

"Yes sir." The secretary replied and Trunks closed the door of his office

He settled his things first before he began with the papers that needed to be done before tomorrow. He read and signed the first five papers until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Trunks ordered and Erika entered the room and said…

"Sir, your father is outside. Should I let him in?" Erika asked

"What kind of question is that? Let him in." Trunks said and Erika opened the door for Vegeta and left the two of them

"Hey dad. What brings you here?" Trunks asked

"Why? Does it bother you I visited?" Vegeta asked

"No, it's just that this marks only the third time you visited me ever since I became president so I'm kind of surprised that you're here." Trunks answered honestly

"Well, continuous training bores me now that Kakarot is not around. Who would've thought that being number 1 is so boring?" Vegeta asked as he sat down on the couch. As he said that, Trunks ceased from reading the papers and said…

"Now that you mentioned it, it's been over 17 years since Goku left with Shenron. I wonder where he is now or how is he doing." Trunks said to himself knowing that his father doesn't know the answer as well

"Hey, I got an idea how to cure my boredom." Vegeta said

"What is it?" Trunks asked

"Why don't you fight me? I haven't been in a real fight for over seventeen years. All I do is train and train. I want to see if I still have some skills out of my sleeves." Vegeta suggested. Trunks laughed and said…

"Come on, dad. We both know what the result's going to be. You look like you're in your mid-40s even though you're already 64. Plus, you've been training ever since Goku left and I haven't trained in about 3 years. So I think I'll pass this time." Trunks said with a smile

"Tsk. Coward." Vegeta said and the telephone in his office rang and he answered it.

"Yes, Erika?" Trunks asked his secretary

"_Sir, your wife is on the line. Should I tell her you're busy or are you going to talk to her?" _ Erika asked

"Put her on-line." Trunks ordered and his secretary did as he said

"Hi Jenny." Trunks said over the phone

"_Where are you, Trunks?" _His wife Jenny asked

"Uh, in the office." Trunks replied

"_I need you to come here in school." _Jenny said. Trunks sighed as he now knew why she is telling him to go to school. He then asked her…

"What did _he _do this time?" Trunks asked his wife. Vegeta heard the word _'he' _and then started to listen in their conversation

"_The same. Look, I need you to come here as soon as possible, alright? We need to discuss something with the school principal." _She said. Trunks sighed once again and said…

"Ok, fine I'll be there in about ten minutes." Trunks said

"_Ok, I'll wait for you at the school lobby." _She said and then hang up the call

"So, what happened to _him_?" Vegeta asked

"The usual." Trunks replied and then stood up and stretched a little

"HA! Good for _him_. Looks like I did a great job for teaching _him_ to fight like a real man." Vegeta said with pride

"Want to come, dad?" Trunks asked his father

"Of course! I want to congratulate _him_ myself for doing a good job_._" Vegeta said and Trunks just smiled at his father's words. They stepped out of the office and Trunks asked…

"Erika, do I have any meetings today?" Trunks asked and she looked at his schedule for the day.

"Yes sir, you have a meeting with the board members at 2pm." She replied. He looked at his watch and it said 10:45am.

"Ok, prepare my limo and I'll be back later. I'll call you if I'll postpone the meeting." Trunks said as they made their way to the elevator. They stepped out of the building and their limo was now waiting for them.

"Where are we going boss?" The driver asked

"Let's go to West City High School." Trunks said and they left Capsule Corporation

"By the way, where is mom and Bulla?" Trunks asked

"Your mom is with Kakarot's wife and your sister is with her boyfriend." Vegeta replied

* * *

(West City High School)

As soon as the limo arrived at the said school, Trunks and Vegeta stepped out of the car and made their way to the school lobby where his wife, Jenny Briefs, is waiting for him. In the lobby they saw a tall blonde woman in her mid-30s who looks only 22.

"Yup, that's her." Trunks thought and then called her.

"Jenny!" Trunks called and his wife looked at him together with her father-in-law. She then walked over them and greeted Vegeta.

"Hi dad" She said and kissed Vegeta on the cheek and gave Trunks a kiss as well.

"So, where is _he_?" Trunks asked

"_He's _in the principal's office waiting for us." She said as the three of them made their way to the office. Trunks then opened the door of a big room in the school and the three of them were greeted by the secretary of the principal. They were invited to go inside the room where _he _and the principal was. As they entered the room, they saw an old lady that's got to be the principal and a black-haired young man sitting in a chair in front of her. The young man stood up from his seat and faced the three adults. This young man is standing about 6'3". His muscles were developed but not too big and not too small as well. His skin tone is not too light yet not too dark. Butterscotch would best describe his skin colour. His hair is pure black and is well fixed. Faux hawk as the young boys this generation calls a hairstyle like his. He then said…

"Hey dad, hey grandpa." The young man said

"Hello, Akira." Trunks said the young man's name

"I'll talk to you later, Akira. I need to tell you something." Vegeta said and Akira just nodded

"Now that your parents and grandfather are here, I think we should begin. Please have a seat Mr Briefs." The principal said as the four of them took their seats and began with their talk

"Ok, the reason I asked you to come here Mr and Mrs Briefs is because I wanted you two to know what will happen after this talk. Do you remember the last time you visited here?" The principal said and the couple had a flashback of what happened the last time they were in there.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Mr and Mrs Briefs, your son did it again. He has no problems in his academics, his leadership skills and all but he can't just cause any more trouble in this school. So I'm afraid the school is going to have to kick him out." The principal said_

"_Please ma'am, please give him another chance and this time we will make sure that he won't cause any trouble again." Jenny Briefs said begging the principal_

"_I'm sorry Mrs Briefs but this is already the 5__th__ time you have visited my office and it's been only 5 weeks since this school year started. This week, Akira already committed 4 minor offenses and it's not even Wednesday." The principal replied_

"_Please ma'am, you're the one who said it that our son is performing well with his academics. Why don't you give him a last chance, ma'am?" Trunks begged her. The principal just sighed and said…_

"_Ok, but this will be his last chance to make things right. Otherwise, you already know the consequences." The principal said_

"_Thank you, ma'am. Thank you very much for giving our son a chance to change himself." Jenny Briefs said shaking the principal's hand_

"_You're welcome Mrs Briefs." The Principal replied_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Yes ma'am, we already knew about the consequences if he did something mischief again." Trunks said and Jenny just glared at their son. Akira just closed his eyes not listening to their conversation. He doesn't even care if he got expelled from this school. All he wants to do is to go back to their house and lock himself in his room and have a nap.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Briefs it had to go through this." The principal said

"No worries, after all this is our fault especially me for not being a _strict_ mother to Akira." Jenny said emphasizing the word strict while giving Akira another glare

"By tomorrow, we will release his transcript of records, good moral certificate and report card." The principal said

"Yes, he will get it tomorrow." Jenny said

"So that's all I can say. Sorry once again and have a great day." The principal said and the four of them stood up

"Thank you as well ma'am and sorry for the trouble that my son caused in this school." Trunks said and before they stepped out of the room, the principal said…

"Akira, good luck in your next school." She said knowing that he will do better after this because if he gets expelled once again, he will not be able to graduate high school. Akira then just nodded at her and he closed the door. They were silent as they made their way to the school lobby. Jenny was very pissed on what just happened. Trunks doesn't know if he will be angry or happy knowing that his son won a fight. As for Vegeta, well he is obviously very proud that his grandson is improving with his fighting skills. They stopped at the lobby for a while and Trunks asked his son…

"What happened?" Trunks asked

"Two morons who can't accept that I'm smarter and stronger than them humiliated themselves as I kicked one in the back and punched the other one in the jaw. They're at the clinic until now along with their pathetic parents." Akira explained

"Don't tell me you enjoy what you did." Jenny said still upset

"No, I did not enjoy it." Akira said

"Good, because if you do…" Jenny said as she was interrupted

"They're weaklings so I did not enjoy it. Maybe if they're a little powerful then I might have given them the fight of their lives." Akira said

"You're just like me, Akira. I can already see that you will be a great fighter like me." Vegeta said while patting the young man's shoulder

"Yeah, grandpa. Just like you, I hate weaklings as well." Akira said with a smirk

"Akira!" Jenny shouted

"What now, mom?" Akira asked

"That's enough fighting for you! We are going home!" Jenny shouted

"This is bullshit!" Akira shouted and walked away from them

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jenny asked

"Nowhere, I'm going nowhere." Akira replied and stepped out of the building and flew as fast as he can away from them. When Akira was out of sight, Jenny turned to Trunks and said…

"You need to talk to your son." Jenny said

"No Jenny, you need to talk to him. I haven't spent any time with him lately. But you, you're with him almost every time so I suggest you talk to him and try to be as calm as possible. He will be calm as well as long as you're not raising your voice on him." Trunks explained

"I guess I can try." Jenny replied. Trunks then looked at his watch and the time now is 11:50am and he still hasn't eaten any lunch yet and he has a meeting in about 2 hours

"Anyway, I'll have a meeting with the board in about 2 hours so while I still got some time, want to grab some lunch?" Trunks asked

"Sure." Jenny replied

"Good. Dad, you want to come?" Trunks asked

"Nah, I think I'll go home now and train again." Vegeta said

"Ok suit yourself." Trunks said

"Bye dad." Jenny said

"I'll see you both later." Vegeta said and flew away from them

* * *

(With Akira)

Akira landed in front of their house. He then entered the house and saw his aunt, Bulla Briefs.

"Hi Akira, you're early today." Bulla said

"Hey Aunt Bulla, got expelled from school that's why I'm early." Akira explained as he sat down in the couch across her

"Where's your mom and dad?" she asked

"I left them at school. I was pissed." he answered

"I see, anyway did you eat lunch already?" she asked again

"Not yet." he said

"If you want, I cooked some food. It's in the kitchen if you want to eat." Bulla said

"No thanks, I'm going out." Akira said as he stood up from his chair and walked the main door

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I'm going to visit an old friend." Akira said

"Ok but be back before sunset, got it?" Bulla reminded

"I will. Oh, if mom arrives before I got back please tell her I locked myself in the room sleeping." Akira said

"Ok sure." Bulla said

"Thanks Aunt Bulla." Akira said and then closed the door and flew away once again. A few minutes after he left, Vegeta now arrived at their house.

"Hey dad, where have you been?" Bulla asked

"Paid your brother a visit and talked with Akira's teacher." Vegeta said

"Oh so you were actually there. What happened anyway?" She asked again

"He once again proved to everyone that no one can be stronger than us saiyans." Vegeta answered. She then paused for a little while trying to process what her father told her since he didn't answer the question completely

"Where is your mother by the way?" Vegeta asked

"She's in the veranda upstairs with Chi-chi." She answered

"Ok, I'll be in the gravity room if you need me." Vegeta said and then went to the gravity room to train.

* * *

(With Trunks)

"Ok here we are." Trunks said as his limo stopped in front of their house to drop of his wife

"I'll be back later at 6pm. Make sure to talk to him." Trunks said

"Ok I got it." Jenny said and stepped out of the car

"See you later." Trunks said and gave Jenny a kiss and then the limo brought him to his office again for his meeting that will happen in less than 40 minutes. Jenny then opened the door of the Briefs household and she saw her sister-in-law sitting in the couch watching TV.

"Hi Bulla." Jenny greeted

"Hey Jenny." She replied

"Did you happen to see Akira?" She asked

"Yeah he came about an hour ago but he left afterwards." She said and then closed her mouth as she just realized that she broke her promise to her nephew

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked again

"Well, I kind of promised Akira I won't tell you that he left." Bulla explained

"He's already old enough to know what's right and wrong. If he thinks leaving the house is right then fine." Jenny said and walked away to their room.

"What's that about?" Bulla asked herself

* * *

(6 o'clock in the evening)

Trunks arrived at their house. He was very stressed on what happened this day. At least he was able to accomplish the things he was supposed to do. He was able to approve the papers his secretary gave him before the deadline and the board meeting went well also. However, this wasn't really a good day since his son got expelled from school for the 3rd time in his high school life.

"Hey Trunks." Jenny greeted him

"Hey, did you talk to him?" Trunks asked

"No, he's not yet home." Jenny said

"Where is he?" Trunks asked as the door opened and Akira went in

"Hey dad." Akira greeted

"Where have you been?" Trunks asked

"Paid Dende a visit." Akira answered

"What did you do there?" Jenny asked

"Trained." Akira answered nonchalantly as he passed by them

"Well it's almost dinner time." Trunks said

"Not hungry, can I go in your study room?" Akira asked

"Sure." Trunks said

"Thanks." Akira replied as he walked towards his father's study room.

"Why did you let him go in your study room? You know he won't come out for the whole night if you let him stay in there." Jenny reminded her husband

"Because that will be the perfect time for you to talk to him." Trunks answered

"Fine." Jenny said and followed her son in the study room. She opened the door of the study room. She always find herself amused by how the study room is designed. It's a classic study room with a fire place in the corner, an antique study desk with a computer at the side of the table, there is also a coffee table in the middle and sofas beside the coffee table so that anyone can sit in there and there are bookshelves all over the walls filled with all kinds of books that Trunks and Akira may need or want to read. She entered the room and closed the door behind her so that she can have a private talk with her son. As soon as she closed the door however, Akira broke the silence and said…

"What is it, mom?" Akira asked while looking for a good book to read not facing his mother

"How did you know it was me?" Jenny asked

"Come on, we've been doing this same routine for the last 12 years. I'm going to lock myself up in this room and then you will tell me that dinner's ready and then I'm going to say no and then you will do everything to make me say yes and then I will say yes then I will eat dinner with everyone. How could I forget about that?" Akira returned the question still not facing her. Jenny smiled as her son demonstrated her how mature and wise her son was.

"Well, dinner is ready so come now and let's eat." Jenny said

"I'm not hungry." Akira said

"That's new. Last time I checked you and your grandfather are always on a competition on who will eat the most every dinner." Jenny said

"I'm just not in the mood to eat." He replied still looking for a good book. Her smile faded away as she remembered why she was here. She made her way to the couch in the middle and sat down and said…

"Come here, Akira. I want to talk to you." Jenny said calmly

"Don't worry, I'm listening." He replied still not finding the good book for the moment

"Sit here beside me." Jenny said again calmly. Akira then found a book entitled 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'. He grabbed it and sat in the couch beside her. He placed the book in the middle of the coffee table and said…

"Ok, you got my full attention. What is it?" Akira asked

"First of all, I would just like to let you know that I'm not going to freak out on you because you got kicked out of school for the third time already in your high school life. The reason behind this is because I want to ask you something." Jenny explained

"What is it?" Akira asked

"Do you have any plans for your future?" She asked

"Yes mom, I do have plans." He answered

"What do you want to do after college?" She asked again

"I just want to fight, that's all I wanted to do." Akira answered

"Fight? You can't get anything from fighting Akira." She said

"It's what I am, mom. I was born to fight. I am…" Akira said as he was interrupted by his mother

"…a saiyan. Yes, I know. You don't have to remind me again. But that doesn't mean you're going to fight all your life. You have a gift, Akira. You have everything. You're tall, handsome, strong, smart, rich and mature. Every guy wants to be like you and almost every woman your age wants to be your girlfriend. Don't waste your gift. Use it very wisely, son." Jenny explained. Akira was surprised. He never had a talk like this with either of his parents before. Plus, his mother was right. He can't fight all his life. But he doesn't know what to do. All his life, he's been training with his grandfather to be the strongest fighter of planet Earth. He didn't realize that there is a certain point where a fighter needs to step down. Jenny could see that Akira is confused, she then said…

"Look, I know that I can't take fighting away from you. You're from an aggressive alien race who loves to fight. Your grandfather is the prince of all saiyans that makes you and your dad a part of the royal family. But you have to do something about what's good for you. Remember, your father and I won't be with you forever. You need to do something for yourself that can help you survive in this world other than fighting." She said again.

"I don't know what to do. All I know is to fight. That's all I know." Akira said calmly

"It's not too late. You still have a chance to change your future. I'm not saying that you need to forget about fighting. I'm saying that go find a better future and you can use martial arts as your sport." She said

"I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." Akira said with his head down. She then lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. She smiled and said…

"I'm sorry too." Jenny replied and hugged him and she added…

"You've changed a lot, Akira. Before I was just carrying you while you're sleeping but now you're bigger than your dad and I. Your hair changed as well. You were born with a purple hair like Trunks now you changed it to black." Jenny said

"I just want to have a black hair like others." Akira replied while he broke their mother-son moment

"By the way, tomorrow you will go back to your school and get your transcript and other stuff for you to apply in a new school." She reminded him

"I don't want to visit that lame school again. Just ask anyone else to get it for me. I'm really not in the mood of leaving the house tomorrow. Plus, I'm going to look for a school where I can transfer." Akira said

"Ok, I'll ask someone else to get it but please look for a good school where you can use all your gifts." Jenny said

"I will, mom." Akira said

"I'm counting on you, Akira-_chan_." Jenny said and hugged him tightly

"Mom, can I ask you a favour?" Akira asked

"What is it, Akira-_chan_? She asked

"I'm already 17. Please stop using honorifics on my name because it's really freaking me out." Akira said. When she heard him mentioning his age, she glared at him and said…

"No matter how old you are, you will always be my Akira-chan." She said while pinching his cheek and said again…

"Anyway, everyone's waiting for us for dinner." She said as she stood up from the couch

"I said I'm not in the mood to eat. I'm just going to read here." Akira said as he grabbed the book he chose earlier

"What is that book anyway?" She asked

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" He answered

"What's that story about?" She asked again

"12 different short stories compiled into a book." He answered

"So you're going to skip dinner and just read here all night?" She asked again

"Probably" He answered as he opened the book and started to read

"I cooked your favourite." Jenny said with a smirk and Akira immediately closed the book and said…

"I lost again." He said. He can't say no to his mom's cooking's. For him, they're the best food in the entire universe. As he said that, Jenny smiled knowing that she is once again successful in making Akira join them in dinner.

* * *

A/N: There you go everyone this is the first chapter of my 2nd FanFic. Was it good/bad? You can tell or ask me your thoughts about the story through PM or reviews. Plus, I also posted the power levels of the ones who will most probably fight in the story below.

* * *

POWER LEVELS:

TRUNKS (BASE) = 900,000

TRUNKS (SSJ) = 45,000,000

VEGETA (BASE) = 5,000,000

VEGETA (SSJ) = 250,000,000

VEGETA (SSJ2) = 500,000,000

AKIRA (BASE) = 500,000

AKIRA (SSJ) = 25,000,000

* * *

A/N: So these are their power levels so far. Don't forget to post your thoughts or questions about the story so far. Have a great day/night!


	2. Kuoh Academy

A/N: Ok, so this is the second chapter of the story. Hope you'll like it again.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kuoh Academy

The next day, Jenny asked Trunks if he could go back to West City High School to get the transcript of Akira. He said however that he can't do it but he'll ask the driver to get it after he dropped off in the office. While the driver is getting his transcript of records, Akira made his way to his dad's study room again and turned on the computer to look for a good school he will attend to. He stayed in front of the computer for about 3 hours and he still hasn't found a good school to attend. His mom checked him out to ask him if he found any good school.

"Have you found a good school, Akira-chan?" Jenny asked

"No, not yet. These schools are all lame." Akira said

"Well you have to make a decision so that you can immediately start." Jenny said

"I know. It's just really hard to choose a school." Akira said still browsing the internet

"That's enough for a while. Lunch is ready." Jenny said and Akira stood up from the chair and followed his mom to the dining room. He ate for about 1 hour before he returned to the study room to look for a good school. He searched for another 30 minutes before he accidentally fell asleep. Jenny checked on him once again and saw him asleep with his mouth open while drooling. She then made her way to check the computer on her own and wake Akira up to continue his search for a good school.

"Akira-chan, wake up. You fell asleep." Jenny said

"Hmm? What time is it?" Akira asked still feeling a little drowsy

"It's 2:33pm." She answered

"I think I'll continue my search for a school later. I got to train with grandpa." He said as he stood up from the chair and stretched his hands up and made his way to his room to change his clothes to battle armour his grandmother Bulma gave him before making his way to the gravity room where Vegeta is waiting for him. They had a sparring session that lasted for about 3 hours. Damn! Even though Vegeta is old, he sure knows how to fight as he kicked his grandson's ass for the 5th time of the day.

"Wow, you still got it grandpa." Akira praised him

"HA! Even though I'm old I still am capable of fighting." Vegeta praised himself

"Yeah, I can't believe I lost again." Akira said as he stood up from the floor

"Don't think I'm going to let you win just because you're my grandson. Even Trunks received a punch from me in the face when he was a boy. You should consider yourself lucky because that gut punch I gave you earlier is not strong as it used to be." Vegeta said

"What?! That punch almost destroyed my stomach and that's not your strongest punch?" Akira asked

"Yes, when I first met your grandmother on planet Namek, I punched an alien ruthlessly through his stomach then I fired a Final Galick Cannon to kill him." Vegeta explained

"You must be really strong back then." Akira said

"Yes, then there's Kakarot. He's always a step ahead of me. Even his son saved the world before me." Vegeta said

"Well the good thing is that Gohan retired from fighting that makes you the best fighter this world's got to offer." Akira said trying to lighten up his mood

"Of course. But I'm still not contented with my powers. I want to improve until my body isn't capable anymore. Let's get back to training!" Vegeta shouted as they started their 6th sparring of the day.

* * *

(After Training)

Akira and Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room together and their battle armours are really damaged. Bulma then approached them and said…

"At this rate Akira, you will be much stronger than your father was when he was your age." Bulma said

"You really think so, grandma?" Akira asked

"I know so" Bulma said with a smile

"Anyway, it seems that you may need another battle armour, am I right?" Bulma asked

"Yes we need another set." Vegeta said

"You know, I'm really glad I can still work even though I'm already 60." Bulma said

"That's what makes you special, grandma." Akira said and added…

"Anyway, I have to take a hot shower and continue my search for a good school. See you guys later." Akira said and walked away from them. He took a nice hot shower to relax his muscles from the training he had and to relax his mind as well. After he took a shower, he stepped out and grabbed the clothes he prepared to wear for the night. He once again made his way to the computer to look for a school. After 10 minutes of searching, he still hasn't found a good school. Trunks came home with Akira's transcript of records and said…

"Akira, I already got your TOR and good moral certificate. Unfortunately, the good moral consists of two pages because of the offenses that you committed. Anyway, have you found a school where you can transfer?" Trunks asked

"No, not yet. But I'm trying my best to look for a good school." Akira said

"Anyway, let's talk about it while we eat because I'm really hungry." Trunks said

* * *

(Dining Table)

"So Trunks, how's your day?" Bulma asked

"Nothing much. However, Capsule Corps' revenue rose up from $881million to $997million this week." Trunks said

"Good! Looks like this job really is meant for you, huh?" Bulma said

"Let's not talk about me. Jenny, how's your day?" Trunks asked

"Just drank tea with mom and Chi-chi this afternoon. Bulla, how about you? Got any movie projects?" Jenny said and passed the question to her sister-in-law

"Yes, they offered me the main role of an adventure movie that involves martial arts that will start shooting next month." Bulla explained

"Well, the action scenes of that movie should be great especially you're not new to fighting." Vegeta said

"Yes dad I will do my best especially in the fighting scenes." Bulla said

"By the way, did your boyfriend proposed to you?" Bulma asked with a smile

"Mom!" Bulla screamed feeling a little embarrassed about it

"Now that you mentioned it, how long have you two been dating now?" Trunks asked as well

"Why are we even talking about me? Akira, have you found a good school already?" She passed the question to her nephew. This is what he's just trying to avoid. He doesn't really like to be the main topic during dinner time. But he had no choice and said…

"I haven't" He answered

"What are your plans, son?" Trunks asked

"Well, I'm kind of considering in attending school in America." He answered honestly

"What?!" Everyone asked except for Vegeta

"Do you know what you're saying, Akira-chan?" Jenny asked

"Don't overreact, I said considering not totally." Akira reassured

"How about in South City?" Vegeta suggested

"Nah, I've been there before." Akira said

"How about North City? I'm sure you haven't been there, right?" Bulma suggested

"I've seen the pictures of North City High School and I don't like the environment." Akira said

"How about in my old school, Orange Star High School?" Jenny suggested

"I've seen that one and I don't like it as well." Akira said

"Trunks, any suggestions?" Jenny asked

"How about in Tokyo?" He suggested as everyone's eyes were now on him except for Vegeta again

"What? Tokyo is a great place plus I also studied in Tokyo University to have a degree so it's not a bad place, right?" Trunks explained

"That's not the point." Bulma said

"Then what is?" Trunks asked again

"West City is very far from Tokyo." Bulla said

"Just like your suggestions. But in Tokyo, he has a good chance in finding a good school. Plus, have you forgotten that there's a branch of Capsule Corporation in there? I'm sure everyone in Capsule Corp Tokyo branch knows him so he can stay in there or we can buy a penthouse for him." Trunks explained once again

"It's fine with me. I'm going to have a chance to try and live on my own." Akira said

"Are you sure, Akira?" Jenny asked

"Yes mom, its fine with me." Akira answered

"Then it's fine with me as well." Jenny said

"But first, I need to look for a good school in Tokyo before I move there." Akira said and finished his food. After eating, he excused himself to leave the table and went back to the study room and checked out the good schools in Tokyo.

"Ok let's see what Tokyo has to offer: Azabu High School, Horokoshi High School, Kaisei Academy. Woah, what about this one?" He said as he clicked the link in the screen that said _'KUOH ACADEMY'_. He then read the history of the school and found out that it is accepting late enrolees and transferees. His mom then came in and he said…

"Mom, I think this is a good school." Akira said as his mother walked behind him and looked at the screen and said…

"Kuoh Academy, originally a school exclusively for girls but changed to co-ed since last year. You don't happen to choose this just because most of the students are girls, right?" Jenny asked

"What?! Of course not! That's not even in my mind." Akira said defending himself

"Ok but are you sure you wanted to attend this school?" Jenny asked again

"Yeah, I'm sure about it." He answered

"Ok then, I'll tell your father that you've already decided." Jenny said and called her husband. A few seconds later, Jenny returned with Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Bulla

"So you've already decided huh? Let's see that school. Hmm, Kuoh Academy – originally an exclusive school for girls but turned co-ed since last year. You really sure this is the school, Akira?" Trunks asked

"Yeah dad, I'm sure." Akira said

"Ok, so when will we visit this school?" Jenny asked

"This coming Saturday." Akira said

"Why not tomorrow?" Bulma asked

"I don't want to apply in a school on a weekday." He said

"Oh ok, can I come?" Bulma asked

"Sure" Trunks said

"Can I come too? I want to see that school as well." Bulla asked and Trunks nodded as well. Akira is still looking at the website. He then said…

"Hey look, I can print the application form through the internet. I'm going to print it and fill it out now, ok?" Akira said and then printed the application form through the computer. It took him 50 minutes to fill out the form. Once he was done, he told his parents that he is finished and he is now complete with the requirements Kuoh Academy need from him as a transferee.

"Ok so I guess we have to wait until Saturday." Trunks said

"You know Akira, it is ridiculous. What if the registrar is closed on Saturday? I really think we should do it within this week so that you can start as soon as possible." Jenny said

"Your mom's right. Besides, you also need to familiarize yourself in Tokyo because that will be your home for a year or more." Bulla said

"Fine, let's go to Tokyo tomorrow and familiarize ourselves in there." Akira said

"Now it's settled. I'm going to file a leave in the office tomorrow so that we can all visit that school and Tokyo itself." Trunks said

"Ok, I'm just going to prepare my clothes for tomorrow then to sleep after that." Akira said as he left everyone in the study room and made his way to his own room to prepare some clothes for tomorrow and then went to sleep that

* * *

(The Next Day)

Akira, Trunks, Jenny, Bulma and Bulla woke up at 7:30am to prepare themselves to go to Tokyo. Bulma asked Vegeta for the last time to come with them but he said he'll just stay in the house and train until they come back. She left some food enough for the whole day for him in case he got hungry. Besides, they'll probably be able to accomplish all things the whole day that's why Vegeta just insisted that he will stay in there. They travelled by air using Bulma's ship and Trunks is the one who piloted it. They arrived at Tokyo at exactly 8:30am. They landed on a less populated area and Trunks returned the ship to its capsule form and hid it on his pocket. The first thing they did after their landing was to look for a cab and take them to the city where they can find a place where Akira can stay. After about two minutes of waiting, a taxi stopped in front of them and they hopped in. The taxi drove to the main city for about 30 minutes and they began their search for a good condominium for Akira. They found a good looking condominium named 'Royal Heritage Tower'. It is a 100-floor building complex that includes offices, a business center, a hotel and private apartments. They made their way inside through the counter and asked if there are penthouses available at the moment. The woman in the counter asked them…

"Is it for rental or residential?" The woman asked

"For residential" Trunks said

"As of now sir, we only have one unit available for residential and two units for rental." The woman said

"How much does one unit cost?" Jenny asked

"The rental unit costs ¥2,000,000 per month while the residential unit costs ¥15,000,000 with the tax already included." The woman answered

"Can we visit these units?" Trunks asked again

"Sure sir, follow me." The woman said and led the five of them at the top floor. Once the elevator doors opened, the hallways are so quiet everyone can hear you if you played a loud music. They stopped at unit 1008. The woman put out the keys and opened the door and said…

"This is the residential penthouse. There are 2 bedrooms and 1 master bedroom in this unit. Right over there is the laundry room. Here you will find the kitchen and the dining area. There are also three living rooms in this suite. Right over here is the pantry. Outside is the terrace. We also have a private pool in the side and over here we got a great view of Mt Fuji. As you can see, you don't have to worry about the furniture and other stuff since we already provided it for the customers." The woman said

"Wow, this is really a nice place." Bulla said while wondering around

"Yeah, no wonder they call this building Royal Heritage." Akira said

"Akira, is this good for you?" Trunks asked

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Akira said

"How about you Jenny, do you like it here?" Trunks asked

"Yes" Jenny said nonchalantly and Trunks noticed this

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, you should take it before someone else does." She replied

"Ok, we'll take this one miss." Trunks said

"Are you not going to check out the rental units, sir?" The woman asked

"No, that won't be necessary." Trunks replied

"Ok sir, follow me downstairs and there you will sign a preliminary contract."

The woman said

* * *

(1 hour later)

The contract signing took about an hour but Trunks was able to take care of all the expenses and the unit is now theirs. They have a copy of the contract that states they're the owner of the said unit. He gave the original copy and the key to Akira but he kept a copy of the contract and a duplicate key for himself. They now left the building and asked the security in the main entrance of the building to call a cab for them. Their next stop was Kuoh Academy

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

The distance between the condo and Kuoh Academy is not that far. He can even walk his way here if he wanted to. They made their way inside and looked for the registrar's office and Akira submitted the documents needed for his application. They made their way to the principal's office and then he and his parents meet up with the principal and he gave his documents. The principal opened the grades of Akira and she gave him a hint that he can be accepted in the school. However, when she opened the good moral certificate, her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the offenses that Akira committed in his previous school. She is now beginning to think if she should accept him in this school or not. When she was about to say no, she saw in Akira's eyes that he is willing to do his best to make sure he won't do any mischief again. She then said…

"Well, I think Kuoh Academy will be glad to have you. Welcome aboard." She said as Akira and his parents shook her hand

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Jenny said

"No problem, Mrs Briefs. However, if he do something mischief again, I'm afraid he will be kicked out." She said

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm sure our son won't do those things again, right Akira?" Trunks asked

"You can count on it, ma'am." Akira said

"That's good to hear. Anyway, you can buy the school uniform and the books needed at the bookstore and you can start on Monday. Also, you have to meet me here on Monday morning so that I can introduce you to your homeroom teacher." The principal said

"Yes ma'am and thank you once again." Akira said as the three of them left the office and was greeted by Bulma and Bulla. They went at the bookstore and bought 5 sets of school uniform for Akira and the books he need. He also got his locker for his things. He already put the books inside his locker. After that, they left Kuoh Academy and looked for place to eat lunch.

* * *

(After Lunch)

Before they left Tokyo, Bulla suggested that they should already start decorating Akira's new condo. They thought of it as well and they went to the mall to buy the important things like bed sheets, pillow cases, blankets, bed comforters, toilet tries and all kinds of stuff. Their shopping lasted for 4 hours and the time now is 5:20pm. They returned at the condo in order to settle the things there. Akira also left his school uniform in there. After that, they went back to their house in West City and called Vegeta to eat dinner.

"So how's Tokyo?" Vegeta asked

"Nothing really special." Akira said

"Hey, when you go there I don't want you to stop from your training, got it?" Vegeta said

"Don't worry grandpa. I don't plan to stop improving anyway. I'll be the strongest saiyan alive." Akira said

"Not while I'm around." Vegeta said

"Anyway, so when will you leave?" Bulma asked

"I don't know. Dad, when do you think I should leave?" Akira asked his father

"I think it's best if you'll leave on a Sunday morning so that you have all day to fix your unit and prepare yourself for school on Monday." Trunks said

"So should I travel by plane, by car or grandma's ship?" Akira asked again

"What do you prefer?" Bulla asked

"Hmm, I think I'll travel by plane. I haven't been in a plane ever since I learned how to fly on my own twelve years ago." Akira said

"Well if you want to travel by plane, you need to fix your ticket as soon as possible." Trunks said

"Don't worry, I'll do it after dinner." Akira said and Trunks noticed that Jenny is silent again

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked

"No, I'm fine" She said

* * *

(After Dinner)

Akira booked himself a flight to Tokyo on Sunday at 0515H. He now only needs to pay the ticket through Trunks' credit card then he can get the ticket by tomorrow. After he got the ticket, he then began to pack his things and clothes that he needs in his stay in Tokyo.

* * *

(Saturday Evening)

The night before his flight, his mom entered the study room and saw him sitting at the couch while reading a book. She then asked him…

"Hey, are you ready?" Jenny asked

"For the school on Monday or for the flight tomorrow morning?" Akira asked

"Both" She answered

"Yeah, I prepared myself since yesterday." He answered

"Do your best in Tokyo, ok?" She said

"I'll do my best." He replied

"Don't do anything mischief again." She added

"We'll see. I mean if they picked up a fight on me then I have to show them their place. Just in case though." He replied and the room was filled with silence. He is still reading the book and then she said once again…

"Well, I'll miss you for sure." She said and Akira closed the book and replied…

"Don't worry, mom. I'll visit every weekend or you can visit me." He said and she gave him a smile as a reply and said…

"Well it's already 9pm. You should sleep early so that you can wake up on time tomorrow." Jenny said

"Right, goodnight mom." Akira said and left the study room

"Goodnight Akira-chan." She said and left the room as well

* * *

(Sunday Morning)

Everyone in the Briefs household woke up 2 hours before Akira's flight. They all wanted to accompany him in the airport so that they can say goodbye to him. They arrived at West City International Airport 30 minutes before his flight. Akira then stepped out of the limo of his father and got his stuff out of it.

"Akira, take these." Trunks said as he gave Akira a long envelope with money on it

"Use that money to buy only the necessary things that you need. Do not buy useless things, got it?" Trunks reminded him

"Yeah, I got it. Besides, I only plan on spending this money on food anyway." Akira said

"I also rescheduled the distribution of your allowance. From now on, you will receive money from me every 15 days and I will put it in your bank account so that you can just withdraw it in the ATM." Trunks explained

"Take care, Akira." Bulla said

"I will, Aunt Bulla." Akira said

"Don't cause any trouble in Tokyo." Bulma said

"I'll try to do my best, grandma." Akira replied

"Don't forget to train 10 times stronger than before so that you won't be weak." Vegeta said

"I will grandpa. I will train every day after school and I'll be the best fighter of this world." Akira said with determination

"You should be." Vegeta said as Jenny walked up to her son and said…

"Do your best for a good future, alright?" Jenny said

"I'll do my best." Akira replied

"Don't forget what I told you last Tuesday." She said again

"I won't forget it." He replied and she gave him a hug. After the hug, he then said…

"Well, I got to go inside now." Akira said

"Take care, son." Trunks said

"You too, dad." Akira replied

"BYE!" Everyone said and waved their hands except for you know who. Once he got inside, everyone hopped in the limo and returned to their house. Five minutes after he went inside, the passengers now boarded the plane and he followed them. He looked for his seat in the first class section and sat down as soon as he found it. He decided to take a nap through the entire flight that lasted about an hour.

* * *

(Tokyo)

As soon as the plane shut its engine, Akira stood up from his chair and got out of the plane. He searched for his things and when he got them, he made his way out and called a taxi to bring him to his condo.

* * *

(Condo)

The taxi stopped in front of the building and the guards of Royal Heritage Tower opened the door for him. He then un-load his things from the taxi and paid his fare. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the designated floor for him. Once he was at the front door, he looked for the keys in his bag and opened the door. He went inside and locked the door and he made his way to the master's bedroom. He unpacked his clothes from his bag and put it in the closet in front of him and decided to take a shower after. When he was finished, he called his parents and informed them that he just arrived and took a shower. After their call, he decided to take a nap again. The rest of the day was pretty boring for him. After his nap, he decided to walk around Tokyo and ate lunch and dinner in a fast food restaurant outside. He tried his best to act normal especially when eating. He returned to his condo and then prepared his school uniform for the next day and the things he need on the first day.

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of the chapter. How was it? Just post your thoughts in the reviews or through PM's. BTW, I'm not really sure about the exact setting of High School DxD so I just made it in Tokyo if it's not in there. I'll do my best to finish chapter 3 as soon as possible.

* * *

POWER LEVELS:

VEGETA (BASE) = 5,010,000

VEGETA (SSJ) = 250,500,000

VEGETA (SSJ2) = 501,000,000

AKIRA (BASE) = 510,000

AKIRA (SSJ) = 25,500,000

* * *

A/N: These power levels are based on the training that they had in this chapter.


	3. Crimson-Haired Woman

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided that it's better if I'm not going to divide the 3rd chapter into two parts so I decided to combine them. Although it's not really long but I hope it's better than before. Anyway, this is the whole chapter 3 so sit back and enjoy and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Crimson-Haired Woman

Akira woke up early in order to prepare himself for school. His classes will start at 7am and he still has two hours to get ready. He got up from his king-sized bed and arranged the bed sheet and blanket. He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, he dried himself up and then grabbed his school clothes from the closet inside the bathroom. Once he was finished, he looked at himself in a mirror and fixed his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed his black shoulder bag and his keys and put it inside the bag. He stepped out of the door, locked it and made his way to the elevator. Since he still has an hour and thirty minutes to spare, he first decided to have breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. Like the previous day, he tried his best to not eat like most saiyans do when they see food. When he was finished, he stood up from his seat and left his payment at the table. He now only has an hour left before his first classes start and he still needs to meet the principal at her office. He immediately walked out of the building and made his way to Kuoh Academy. The distance between the condominium and the school is not that far so he decided to walk his way there. He walked through the front gate and he caught the attention of the students especially the girls. With his saiyan hearing abilities, he can hear them talking about him.

"Who is that guy?" One girl asked

"I don't know but he is so handsome and hot." Another girl said

"I wonder what his name is." Another girl said

He walked pass by them not even looking at the girls. Once he was inside the building, he immediately made his way to the principal's office. He was walking straight in the hallway until he accidentally bumped someone at the shoulder. With him being stronger than the guy he bumped, this guy fell on the ground. He looked at him before he offered his hand to help him stand up in which the guy accepted his help. When they're now both standing face to face, Akira then said…

"Sorry about that. I'm in a hurry." Akira explained and continued with his walking towards the principal's office and the guy walked in a different direction as well until he was called by his two friends.

"Issei! Who is that guy?" the one named Matsuda asked

"I don't know as well. He's someone I haven't seen before here. Maybe he's a new student." Issei said

"New student, huh. Maybe that's the guy the girls are talking about outside. They said that the guy is tall and handsome." the one named Motohama said

"Handsome? In that case we should befriend him." Matsuda said

"Why?" Issei asked

"Since most girls are somehow attracted to him, we can use him to get closer to the girls. What do you guys think?" Matsuda explained

"I think it's great!" Motohama said

"I think that's ridiculous." Issei said

"Shut up Issei! You don't have to join us if you don't want to." Matsuda said

"Yeah I don't have to because I'll be a Harem King!" Issei shouted with pride

"Hey Issei, you think I can join the Occult Research Club like you?" Motohama asked

"Hmm, I'll ask _her _if you can." Issei said as the three of them walked to their classroom.

* * *

(Principal's Office)

The principal invited Akira inside her office and offered him a chair while waiting for his homeroom teacher. After two minutes of waiting, the office door opened and a young woman in her late-20s entered the room. The principal then introduced Akira to the young woman.

"Akira, this is Ms Megumi Yamato. She is going to be your physics teacher and your class adviser." The principal said and they shook hands

"Hi, I'm Megumi Yamato. I'm going to be your physics teacher and class adviser. You can call me Ms Yamato or Megumi-sensei. It's your choice on what you should call me. What's your name?" Megumi-sensei said cheerfully

"I'm Akira Briefs. You can call me either Akira or Kira." Akira said

"Briefs? Do you happen to know Jenny Briefs?" She asked

"Yes, she's my mom." He replied

"OMG, I'm a huge fan of your mom." Megumi-sensei said

"Really? That's good to hear. I'll tell her that you're a huge fan." Akira said casually

"Oh and can you give me an autograph picture from your mom? Tell her that I really love her songs and her movies." She requested

"Sure! But I don't know when will I be able to give you her autograph since I'm living on my own here in Tokyo." He explained

"You mean you're not with your parents? Where are they?" Megumi-sensei asked

"They stayed at West City. I insisted that I should start to live on my own." Akira answered

"Oh I see. Anyway, are you excited to study here in Kuoh Academy?" She asked

"Yeah, I can't wait." Akira lied. Deep inside his head, he wants to go home and train so that he will not be the thing that he and his grandfather hated the most.

"That's great! So our section is 3-F, the most disciplined section of the batch." She said

"Most disciplined, that's good to know. But is there a student council in this school?" Akira asked

"Yes there is. As a matter of fact, the president and the vice-president of the student council are going to be your classmates." The principal said and Akira just nodded. Megumi-sensei then said…

"Well, I think we should head to our class now and I'm going to introduce you to the whole class. So you better prepare yourself." Megumi-sensei said as they walked out of the principal's office and walked towards the designated classroom for him. When they reached the door of the room, she told Akira to wait outside the room and she will tell him to come inside when she is finished with her introductions.

"Ok class, as I told you last Friday we will have a new student. Please be nice to him." Megumi-sensei said while the students are chatting about their new classmate

"Him? Could it be that our new classmate is the attracting guy who we saw earlier?" one girl asked

"I hope it's him and I hope that he will sit near or beside us." another girl said

"Akira, come in!" Megumi-sensei said as Akira walked straight in front of the room while everyone was staring at him.

"Go on, introduce yourself to the class." The physics teacher said as he turned his face to them and bowed and said…

"Good morning. I am Akira Briefs and I am a transferee from West City High School." He said and stood up straight after introducing himself and everyone clapped their hands

"Wow, that's a nice name!" one girl said

"You're so handsome!" another girl said

"Can you flex your biceps?" another girl requested

"Do you want to hang out with us?" another girl asked. Almost every girl of the class welcomed him warmly except some of the boys who were envying him because of his sudden popularity with the girls. They even tried to give him death glares that looked like a hostile act in his point of view. The first side of his brain wants to show these weaklings that he is the new bad guy in school and he's not the type of guy they can boss around and bully while the other side of his brain tells him not to fight them and remember his promise to his mom that he won't cause any trouble. But in the end, he decided to follow his instincts and do the best thing in that situation. He ignored them. Megumi-sensei then said…

"Ok now that you have introduced yourself, why don't you take that empty chair by the window behind _her._" She said as he looked at the direction where she is pointing. He saw a young beautiful woman with crimson hair with blue eyes. The crimson-haired woman looked back at him. They were staring at each other not more than five seconds but they felt like forever. Akira is the first one to snap out of it and walked towards the empty chair behind her. Once he reached the empty chair, he put down his bag under the table and sat down.

"Now that everything's settled, we should continue our discussion from last week and if we still have some time, then we can go discuss a new topic." Megumi-sensei said and Akira began listening to her. While she was discussing, he couldn't help but look at the crimson-haired woman from behind. This hair colour is something he never saw before in his entire life. Well, before he saw something weirder than that colour like his father's purple hair and his grandmother's blue hair. But somehow, he was attracted to it. Not to mention, this young woman is beauti- no, gorgeous. This young woman is gorgeous and the crimson hair made her more attractive. The crimson-haired woman felt like she was being looked at. She then tilted her head behind her and she saw him staring at her. Akira panicked and then pretended that he was listening to their teacher and reading his textbook. She then returned her attention to the teacher and Akira tried his best not to look at her which is really stupid because she is right in front of him. There's no way he can look straight at the board while she was in front of him so he did his usual doings in his previous schools and took a nap until the period is over.

* * *

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

"So that's it, tomorrow we will have a new lecture. Wait for your next teacher quietly." Megumi-sensei said as she walked towards the door. Once she was out, the girls gathered around Akira that caused him to wake up from his nap. The girls began asking questions, so many questions that he didn't have a chance to answer each question asked to him. The day was pretty boring for him until lunchtime.

* * *

(Lunchtime)

Akira was not hungry so he decided to walk around the campus to familiarize himself with it. He was at the football field when he saw the crimson-haired woman approaching him together with a woman with long black hair that probably has the same age as her. The crimson-haired woman then said…

"Hi, my name is Rias Gremory." Rias said as she held out her hand for him to shake. Akira then grabbed her soft hands and said…

"Akira Briefs" He said introducing himself

"This young woman with me is Akeno Himejima." Rias said introducing her companion

"Hello, I'm Akeno Himejima and I'm on the same class as you two." Akeno said extending her arm as well and Akira shook it also.

"I know it's all of a sudden but since you are a new student, I'm 100% sure that you haven't joined any club yet, right?" Rias asked

"Yeah, and what about it?" He asked back

"Well, we would be pleased if you want you to join our club." She said

"What is your club?" He asked again

"We are members of the Occult Research Club. I am the president and Akeno is the vice-president." She answered

"Occult, huh? Appears interesting to me, I'll think about it." Akira said and turned his back on them and started to walk away.

"So, I guess we'll take that as a yes, right?" Akeno asked and Akira ceased from his walking and said…

"No, don't take it as a yes. Take it as a no. If I changed my mind, then I'll visit your clubroom and join." He said

"But you don't know where our clubroom is." Akeno replied

"On second thought, I think I'll just tell you my decision some other day or time since the three of us are classmates. But for now, I won't join any club." Akira said and left the two of them at the field. Akeno then asked her…

"Did he just turn your offer down?" She asked

"I guess so." Rias replied

"Wow, usually the guys will do anything you ask them to do but it looks like he is very different from them." Akeno said

"I know." She replied

"Why do you want him to be a member anyway?" Akeno asked

"As soon as he entered the room, I felt an enormous power within him. It seems that his powers are far more superior than my family's or brother's powers." Rias explained

"If what you say is true, do you think he is aware of the power he possess?" Akeno asked

"I don't know. That's why I want him to become my slave so that he will have an idea about it in case he doesn't know. But if he is aware, then we will have a hard time in recruiting him." Rias answered

"Do you think he is stronger than Issei-kun's sacred gear?" Akeno asked

"Nothing is impossible." Rias answered

"Well if he is stronger than that and he's not going to join our club, then let's just hope that he is a friend not a foe." Akeno said

"Yeah, I've thought of that as well." Rias added

* * *

(Later that day)

As soon as the school bell rang, Akira immediately stood up and got his bag before leaving the room. He stopped by his locker and left some of his things he doesn't need for the night. He also picked up some textbooks that their teachers gave them as an assignment. After that, he made his way at the buildings front door. When he opened the door, he was approached by different club presidents trying to recruit him in their clubs. The girls' kendo club even wants him to be the first male member. He tried to get away from the crowd but he was already in the middle and he doesn't see a way out of it until…

"Excuse me everyone but I believe Mr Briefs here wants to join our club, right?" Rias said as she easily made her way where he was.

"Yeah, that's right. She approached me earlier this day and asked me if I want to join and I said yes." Akira told them. Everyone was disappointed especially the female club presidents. After everyone left, Akira and Rias are the only ones standing in front of the main door.

"Thanks" He said and began to walk away

"For what?" She asked him

"For helping me get rid of those students." He answered

"It's nothing." She said

"Well, I must go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He said

"I'll be waiting for your decision." Rias said and Akira began to walk away. When he was now out of sight, Issei came out of nowhere and asked…

"You know him, president?" Issei asked

"Yes, he's a classmate of mine. Do you know him too?" She asked back

"Yeah but I don't know his name. Earlier this day he accidentally bumped me at the shoulder and I fell on my ass. He helped me to get up though and apologized and explained that he was in a hurry." Issei explained

"So did you accept his apology?" She asked

"Yeah, but damn! When he bumped me, I felt like my left shoulder dislocated but thankfully it's not." He said

"Accidentally bumped and it hurt a lot? I wonder how will Issei feel if he did that on purpose." She thought to herself

"President, you alright? Seems to me that you're thinking something important." Issei said

"Huh? Oh don't worry about me. We should get at the clubroom so that you can begin your devil duties." Rias said and they went at their clubroom

* * *

(With Akira)

His classes usually end at 3pm from Monday to Friday. Since his condo is only 30 minute walking distance from the school, he had a lot of time to do all the homework he must accomplish and he can train after that if he still has some time left. Fortunately, he finished it in less than 20 minutes and he is 100% sure about his answers. He immediately changed his school clothes and changed into his black training gi. When he was finished changing clothes, he went to the terrace and flew upwards and went to the arctic where he can find peace. Usually, he would go to Dende's Lookout and use the training facilities it has and he would spend his time there for hours or he and Vegeta would do their training in the gravity chamber. This time, he wanted to try something new. He wanted to improve without the help of any devices. He wants to achieve the ultimate power the difficult way. He then arrived at the arctic and began with his training. He first did some stretching before he jogged around for an hour or two. After that, he proceeded with his punch and kicks before using ki energy.

* * *

(With Rias)

"So Issei, how's the life of being a demon so far?" Rias asked

"Well, to be honest I'm starting to enjoy it. I feel like the sky is the limit for me." Issei said

"Well that's great to hear. So how is your sacred gear?" She asked

"Actually, it didn't bother me today. I thought it's going to come out of nowhere like two days ago." Issei said

"Well that's good to hear. Anyway, you still need to do jobs. So right now you need to go and have a contract, got it?" She asked

"Got it, president." He said

"Good. Akeno, prepare the magic circle." Rias said

"Yes, president." Akeno replied and prepared a magic circle for Issei. Two minutes after his departure, a young man with blonde hair and a small girl with white hair entered the room. They said…

"Good afternoon, president." The blonde man and the white-haired girl said

"Good afternoon to you too, Yuuto and Koneko." Rias greeted back

"So where is Issei-san?" Yuuto asked

"He already left. I think you two should leave as well and get contracts too." She said

"Right, let's go and get contracts too Koneko-chan." Yuuto said

"Let's go." Koneko said and left via magic circle. Now, Rias and Akeno are the only ones left at the room. Akeno saw Rias thinking something deep. She then asked her…

"President, is there something bothering you?" Akeno asked

"Yes, I'm thinking about something." She answered

"Something or someone?" She asked again with a teasing smile. Rias smiled back at her and said…

"Someone" Rias replied

"Let me guess, it's that new guy Akira, right?" Akeno asked

"Who else?" Rias asked obviously

"So what's with him? Has he decided yet?" Akeno asked

"No, he said he will think about it and it will probably take him days before he decide." Rias answered

"Well that sucks. I really wanted to know what he is capable of." Akeno said

"Yeah, I want to know what his powers are." She added

"Do you think he's aware that we're demons?" Akeno asked

"It depends. If he doesn't know anything about his powers then he isn't aware. If he knows he has that kind of powers, then maybe he is aware. But if he is aware, I wonder why didn't he confront us or ask us about it when we approached him earlier this day?" She asked her

"Maybe he doesn't know." Akeno answered

"I guess so." She replied and the room was filled with silence

* * *

(With Akira)

Akira returned at his unit at 8 o'clock in the evening. He landed at the terrace and slid the door open and went in. The first thing he did once he got inside was check his cell phone if there are any texts messages or missed calls. Surprisingly, he did not receive a single call or text from his parents. He then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sports drink. When the bottle was empty, he threw it and then made his way to the shower and took a bath. After that, he once again checked his phone and this time, his mom sent him a message and tried to call him. He immediately returned back the call and waited for her to answer

"_Hello?"_ Jenny asked

"Mom, it's me." Akira said

"_Where have you been? I tried to call you." _She said

"I was taking a bath when you called." He explained

"_Oh, I see. Anyway, how's your first day, Akira-chan?" _She asked

"It's kinda boring. Although it seems that you're still somehow popular." Akira said

"_Why?"_ She asked

"My homeroom teacher said she is a huge fan. She even asked me to get photo of you with an autograph." He said

"_Well isn't that nice? They still haven't forgotten about me even though I left showbiz a long time ago." _Jenny said

"Anyway, if that's all I'm going to hang-up now. I still haven't eaten dinner." He explained

"_Ok, that's all I want to know. Oh and your father said stay out of trouble." _She reminded him

"I'll do my best." Akira said

"_Ok, bye Akira-chan." _She said and then hanged-up the call. Akira then changed into his normal clothes and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and left his unit to eat once again outside.

* * *

(At the Clubroom)

Issei, Yuuto and Koneko returned before 8pm. Yuuto and Koneko was able to get a contract except for Issei.

"Jeez, how hard is it to get a contract?" Rias asked Issei

"I'm so sorry, president. I got distracted but I promise it won't happen again." Issei promised

"You better make sure otherwise I'm going to have to punish you." Rias said

"I understand, president." Issei said

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. I'm sure you will get a contract soon." Akeno said trying to light up his mood

"Thanks, Akeno-san." Issei said

"Well, if that's all then you can all go home." Rias said and everyone left the room and went to their respective homes

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of the new chapter 3. Hope you like it. But I can't blame you if you don't. Anyways, you can always post your thoughts or suggestions at the reviews or you can send me a private message and I'll see what I can do about your suggestions. Lastly, I think it would be better if I'm not going to post the power levels of the DxD characters so don't bother look for them because you might hate me if I'm going to post it. So that's all for now. Have a great day/night!


	4. Revelations

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the late update. I just got a new game for my laptop so I was kind of distracted and addicted to it. If you're gonna ask what game is it, it's FIFA 14. I know it was too late for me to have this game because by next month FIFA 15 will be released but so what? It's really fun and cheaper! It's really expensive if I bought it when it was just released. Anyway, the setting of this chapter is the first part of episode 3 of High School DxD. So sit back and enjoy reading the 4th chapter of my fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations

"Onii-chan. Hurry, wake up. It's morning already. If you don't wake up, I'll tickle you!" The alarm clock said and Issei woke up and then shut it down.

"Damn, I failed to get another contract last night." He said as he stood up in his bed and prepared himself for school.

While walking on his way to school, he kept reminding himself that he will get a contract with humans. Until he noticed a girl who fell on the ground with her underwear showing that activated his pervert mode.

"Why did I fall down?" The girl asked herself and got up and saw Issei looking at her

"A blonde girl with sparkling white panties! Rare! This is great! Wait, what am I saying? I got to help her." He thought to himself and offered his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked and the blonde girl accepted his help and said…

"Thank you very much." She said while looking at his hand still holding at hers. Issei noticed this too and quickly removed his hand and quickly apologized.

"This is my ideal girl. Version: Blonde beauty!" He screamed excitedly in his mind

"Thank you once again for helping me." The girl said

"Oh it was nothing, hahaha." He laughed and thought to himself…

"I need to continue the conversation somehow. Uhm, a subject, a subject." He thought and said again…

"What lovely weather we're having today." He said and cursed himself for such a stupid attempt to start a conversation

"I seem to have lost my way." She said

"Oh don't worry about that! I'll accompany you wherever you are going." Issei said

"Thank you once again." She said and grabbed her suitcase but Issei insisted to help her with that

"So are you on vacation?" Issei asked

"No, I'm not. I was transferred to this town's church." She explained

"Oh, so you're a nun. That explains your clothes." He replied

"Luckily I met a young man as kind as you. This must be God's will." She added as Issei saw the scapular around her neck and he gulped. The girl noticed this and asked him…

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" She asked

"Uh, yes I'm perfectly fine." he answered and told himself…

"What was that?" He asked himself and they heard a boy crying because his knee is wounded. The blonde girl ran to him and said…

"If you're a boy, you shouldn't be crying over a little scrape like this." The girl said while patting the boy's head and put her hands on the damaged knee and her hand began to glow green. Issei witnessed this and his left hand somehow reacted to it. After ten seconds, the wound is finally gone and the boy thanked her. They continued their walking and Issei is staring at her hands and thought about what he just did.

"I must have surprised you." The girl said

"Uh, no! You sure have some amazing powers there." Issei said

"They are fantastic powers, bestowed unto me by God. Yes, it really is fantastic." She said and she saw her destination

"Ah, there's the place." She added

"Well you said this town's church, and that's the only one we've got." He said

"Thank God! You really are a lifesaver." She replied as they both stared at the church

"But, I have never seen anyone there." He said

"I wish to thank you. Will you accompany me there?" She requested

"Um, no thanks! I have errands to run." Issei replied rejecting her nicely as possible

"Is that so? Anyway, thank you for accompanying me up to this point. My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia." The girl named Asia said

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, you can call me Issei." Issei said introducing himself to the girl

"Issei-san, I'm really glad I met someone as nice and gentle as you as I got to Japan." Asia said

"Don't mention it." He replied

"If you ever have time, be sure to visit me in the church. Promise me, okay?" Asia requested again

"Uh, alright. See you again." He said and walked away from her.

"Yes, let's meet again." Asia said

* * *

(At the clubroom)

"Never go close to a church again. To us devils, a church is the enemy's territory. If we got close to it, the matter of devils and gods becomes much greater of a problem. You never know when the arrows of light will come piercing through you." Rias explained

"Seriously? Then, maybe that creepy feeling I got when I was near the church was…" Issei said as he was interrupted

"Yes, I'm sure those were your devil instincts kicking in. Being close to someone of the church is the same as fraternizing with the enemy, especially one of the church's exorcists because there are also exorcists who are able to use a Sacred Gear like you." She said as Issei remembered when Asia healed the boy's scraped knee

"Issei" Rias called his attention

"Y-Yes, president?" He asked

"If a devil is exorcised by someone of the church, he or she dies for eternity and there's nothing we can do anything about it. Do you understand the gravity of this?" She explained to him

"Yes, president. It won't happen again." Issei said

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." She said as the school bell rang through the entire campus.

"Anyway, I'm heading to my class now. I'll see you later." Rias said and left the clubroom

"Yes, president." Issei said and made his way to his classroom

* * *

(With Akira)

He arrived early at their classroom and made his way to his chair. He sat down and waited for their first teacher of the day. While he was waiting, he laid his arms on the desk and took a nap until…

"Hey doofus!" A man who is as tall as him and definitely has a bigger body size than him. He is accompanied by 4 smaller guys than him and Akira woke up from his nap and said…

"Are you talking to me?" Akira asked and everyone around the room is now watching the scene. Even some of the students from the other class and levels opened the classroom door just to watch the fuss.

"You're just a new student and this is just your second day so do not disrespect him!" One of the big guy's companions said

"What if I do?" Akira asked and everyone was surprised on what he just said

"Do you have a death wish, glamour boy?" Another companion said

"Are you stupid? Who would want to die? How about you? Do you want to die _right now_?" Akira returned the question in a serious tone and they are now very pissed

"Do you know who I am?!" The big guy asked him angrily

"No, I don't give a fuck who the hell you are you fucking piece of shit." Akira answered nonchalantly and the big guy is now gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"But based on what I am seeing, I deduce that you're the school tough guy who always picks up on guys who are inferior to you and to your pathetic stupid friends because you don't have the guts to challenge someone your own size." Akira explained as the big guy can't take anymore insulting from him so he raised his close fists and punched Akira in the face. Everyone closed their eyes especially the girls. They don't want to see their new crush get punched in the face. Soon, they opened their eyes and everyone including the bully and his friends were stunned on what they saw. Akira caught the big guy's fist with his right hand. Rias and Akeno entered the room and asked one of their classmates what was going on. Their classmate simply pointed out at the scene and they watched as well. Akira then stood up from his seat and began to tighten his grip. The bully then started to get down on his knees since he can't deal with the pain and Akira's strong grip. He then said...

"I thought you're supposed to be the strongest guy here in school? This is just my weak hand and you can't deal with it?" Akira asked. The bully's friends were terrified on what they are seeing. They're having second thoughts if they should attack him or leave him alone. Akira looked back at them and said…

"As much as possible I'm trying to do my best to be cool and nice. But if you motherfuckers show antagonistic acts against me, then I'll show you why I was kicked out in all the schools I attended before this academy." Akira explained as he heard the gasps of everyone as they couldn't believe that a pretty boy like him got kicked out many times because he was a ferocious troublemaker. Rias and Akeno were surprised on what they just heard as well.

"Now, if I were you I'm going to stop picking on me. Because you won't like it if I pick on you, got it?" Akira asked and the bully and his friends nodded vigorously. He immediately let go of his arm and a girl with short black-haired young woman with eyeglasses accompanied by a taller woman with long straight black hair that extends all the down her knees with split bangs and eyeglasses as well just arrived at the scene. The short-haired woman asked…

"What's going on here?" She asked

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Akira answered

"Are you sure?" The taller woman asked again

"Yeah, ask them. Nothing's wrong, right?" Akira replied and passed the question to the bully and his friends and glared at them. He and his friends saw this and were terrified and said…

"Yeah, he's right. Nothing's wrong." One of the bully's friends answered

"Why are you on the ground then?" The shorter woman asked

"You see, I accidentally slipped while we're walking and I used my right hand to prevent me from falling and I somehow broke it." The bully explained and the short-haired woman looked at him suspiciously and she immediately said…

"Well what are you waiting for? Go immediately at the clinic at ask them to put a bandage on that." She said and the bully's friends helped him to get up and they went to the clinic. Akira sat on his chair and continued his nap. A few seconds later, the short-haired woman and her companion came to him and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Souna Shitori. I am this school's student council president and my companion is Tsubaki Shinra, the vice-president." The shorter woman known as Souna Shitori said and extended her arms which Akira shook.

"I am Akira Briefs." Akira introduced himself

"You know, I really want to ask you something since yesterday." She said

"What is it?" Akira asked

"Are you related to former actress, Jenny Briefs and Capsule Corporation president, Trunks Briefs?" She asked

"Yeah, they're my parents. Why?" Akira asked back

"Nothing, I just want to know if you're related to them." Souna said

"Ok" Akira replied and continued his nap. Souna and Tsubaki went on their seats as well. Rias and Akeno went outside of the room for a while so they can speak in private.

"Looks like that just answered our questions, right?" Akeno asked

"Yeah, it seems that way." Rias answered

"So what are you going to do?" Akeno asked again

"I'm going to ask him about his decision again." She answered

"What if he declines our invitation?" She asked again

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't. Besides, I'm not going to ask him just yet." Rias answered

"I think you should ask him now." Akeno suggested

"No, I don't think so. I can't just ask him about his decision right after a scene just like that. Maybe, I'm going to ask him later or probably tomorrow." Rias said and they went back inside the room and their teacher arrived minutes later.

* * *

(Later that day)

"Ahhh, jeez, I seem to only get scolded by the club president." Issei said while sitting in the couch at the clubroom

"Sorry, Asia. It doesn't look like I'll be able to keep my promise." He thought

"The president is merely concerned for your safety." Akeno said from behind the sofa

"Akeno-san!" Issei yelled in a surprised tone and Rias entered the room shortly

"Akeno? I thought you had already gone home?" Rias asked

"We just receive a word from Taiko." She replied

"From Taiko?" She asked again

"Apparently, a Stray Devil was found in this town." Akeno reported

* * *

(With Akira)

"Finally, I survived another day in that school." Akira said while walking to his condo. He stepped out of the elevator and inserted the key through the door knob. He closed and locked the door once he was inside and made his way at the living room. He sat down in the couch and he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hello Akira-chan." His mom said

"Mom? What are you doing in here and how did you get inside?" Akira asked

"We have a spare key, remember?" Another familiar voice replied

"Dad? Who else is in here?" Akira asked again

"Don't worry, we're the only ones in here Akira-chan." His mom answered

"Well, you still haven't answered my other question." Akira said

"We decided to visit you, Akira. We want to know how you are doing in that school so far." Trunks said

"Well, so far so good." He replied

"Did you make any friends?" Jenny asked

"No, I don't intend to make friends anyway." Akira said

"Why?" She asked again

"It's just that I'm not yet comfortable in this new environment just yet. I'm still bending in this school." He replied

"Did you cause any trouble now?" Trunks asked

"No, I didn't" He lied as he remembered what just happened at school this morning.

"Well that's good to hear, son." Trunks replied

"So are you two going to stay here for the night?" Akira asked

"What do you think Jenny?" Trunks asked his wife

"Are you ok with it, Akira-chan?" She passed the question to their son

"It's not so bad so sure, why not." Akira said

"Great, so where are we going to sleep." Trunks asked

"You can take the master's bedroom. I'll take one of the guest rooms in here." Akira said

"We're not really going to stay long in here anyway. By tomorrow we're going back to West City." Jenny said

"Fine with me." Akira said

"Ok so do you have any plans today?" Trunks asked

"Actually, I'm going to train outside since I got no assignments to do." Akira said

"Are you sure you don't have any school-related things to do?" Jenny asked while looking at her son questionably

"Would I lie about my academics?" Akira returned the question

"Yeah, good point. But please don't forget that you're still a student and you need to study your lessons." Jenny said

"Study for what? To get high grades? If you're listening to the discussion and you completely understand it, you don't need to study. Well, at least that's from my point of view. But my point is, I already listened to what the teacher discussed earlier and besides, we don't have an exam yet. I promise I'll study when the test is near." Akira said

"Ok, if you say so. Just come back here before 8pm so the three of us can have dinner together." Jenny said and Akira entered his room first and changed his school clothes into a black training jacket and boxing trunks. He stepped out of the room and went to the balcony and flew away and explored the city from the sky first before he landed in a wasteland desert far away from his condo and the school and began with his training starting with some exercises.

* * *

(With Rias)

Rias and her slaves arrived in a forest via magic circle. As soon as they arrived, Issei asked them…

"Stray devils? What are those" Issei asked

"They were originally slaves of devils." Yuuto answered

"Just like us?" Issei asked again

"There is a clan who betrayed their masters and lives as they please. They are the stray devils." Yuuto explained

"We just received intelligence that a certain Stray Devil was luring victims here to eat them." Akeno added

"Eat?" Issei asked in disbelief

"And passing judgement on him is our task for tonight." Akeno said as they entered inside an abandoned building in the middle of the forest

"Without a master, he can use his demonic powers with no limits." Yuuto said

"Issei" Rias called his attention

"Y-Yes, president?" He asked

"Do you know the game chess?" She asked

"The board game? Yes, I know it?" He answered

"As master, I am the king. Additionally there is the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. A special devil can give special powers to her various pieces." Rias explained

"Special powers?" Issei asked

"We call this technique 'evil piece'." She said

"Why do you do that?" He asked again

"Anyway, tonight, take a close look at how devils fight." She said and he agreed with her

"He's here." Koneko said

"I smell something foul but I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet? Or are you bitter?" The mysterious voice said and revealed herself

"Tits!" Issei said with excitement

"Stray Devil, Vice. You have abandoned your master, and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the name of the Gremory Nobility, I will destroy you!" Rias said

"Oh, what an impudent little brat you are. Shall I dye you all of you in bright red, just like that hair of yours?" The stray devil asked and grabbed her breast

"That is the line of a desperate small fry." Rias said

"So this is a Stray Devil? She just looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me." Issei said with a perverted smile and the stray devil flew up and her body transformed into a giant monster.

"Didn't I tell you? Her body and heart are both monsters." Yuuto said

"But her tits are so nice, what a waste!" Issei said and small magic circles appeared in her nipples and it started to blast yellow beams that melted whatever it touches.

"Okay, yeah, she's definitely a monster." Issei said as he saw one beam hit the wall behind him

"Don't let your guard down. Yuuto!" Rias said and Yuuto disappeared

"He disappeared?!" Issei asked

"He's too fast for you to see him. Yuuto's position is a knight. His speciality is speed and his weapon is the sword." Rias explained as Yuuto sliced off the stray devil's both arms. Then Koneko stepped in front of the monster

"Watch out, Koneko-chan!" Issei said and the monster growled in anger and trapped her using her body

"Don't worry" Rias said and Koneko easily freed herself from the monster's grip

"Koneko is the rook. Her speciality is simple, she can defend herself against any attack. See? She's not even flinching." Rias explained

"Fly away" Koneko said and punched the stray devil through the ceiling

"Koneko-chan is someone I think I'll leave alone." Issei murmured to himself

"Akeno" Rias called Akeno

"Yes, president?" She asked and walked towards the unconscious monster

"Finish her off." Rias commanded and Akeno used her lightning magic to torture the stray devil

"She is my queen. She is my invincible vice-president with powers unmatched by the rest of the pieces." Rias explained

"Oh my, you still look alive. Then how about this?" Akeno asked and used a more powerful lightning magic to strike the stray devil

"Using magical powers is her speciality. On top of that, she is a supreme sadist." Rias added

"I wonder how much more you can take." Akeno said while continuing with her punishment

"She's… laughing!" Issei whispered to himself

"That will do, Akeno." Rias said and Akeno ceased from what she was doing

"It's over already? Oh, what a pity." Akeno said and Rias walked towards the stray devil

"Do you have any last words?" Rias asked

"You bitch…" The monster said

"Is that so? In that case, time to be extinguished. Checkmate." Rias said and used her own magic to annihilate the stray devil. Issei looked at her with wonder. Once it was all over, Rias turned to everyone and said…

"Now it's over. So, time to go home." Rias said

"Okay, president." Everyone replied

"Um, President!" Issei called

"What is it?" Rias asked

"So what am I? What piece am I as a slave?" Issei asked

"You're a pawn." Rias answered and walked away

"A pawn? You mean…" Issei asked and Rias continued it for him

"That's right. Issei, you are a soldier." She said

"You mean the closest to the fucking front line?!" Issei asked

"Yeah, now let's go." Rias said until the ground shook vigorously and she felt a familiar energy. This time, the energy was stronger than the one she felt before.

"I've felt this energy before. Could it be that he's the one who is responsible for this?" She asked herself and walked towards the abandoned building's front entrance and her slaves followed her and the earthquake ceased.

"Akeno, come with me." Rias said and they prepared a magic circle

"Wait, where are you two going?" Issei asked

"We're going to see the source of that earthquake." Rias said

"You mean that earthquake is actually caused by something?" Issei asked

"Actually, it's caused by someone. Anyway, let's go Akeno." She said

"Yes, president" Akeno replied

"What about the three of us?" Issei asked again

"Fine, you three can come with us." Rias said and the three of them stepped at the magic circle and it brought them to the source of the earthquake.

* * *

(With Akira)

They arrived at the destination and in front of them was the one Rias thought who caused the earthquake. Akira was facing his back on them wearing nothing but boxing trunks and he was breathing heavily after his training. Rias couldn't help but to look at his muscular back but she had to focus otherwise, she'll find herself lost in her thoughts thinking of him.

"At this rate, I will surpass my dad in terms of speed, strength and use of energy." He thought and he felt that someone was behind him and it is not alone

"It's you! You're the one who bumped me yesterday." Issei said

"Just so you know I didn't do it on purpose. What are you all doing here anyway?" Akira asked as he turned and saw Rias, Akeno, a blonde boy and a white-haired girl he never saw before, and Issei

"Aren't you surprised we're here?" Rias asked trying her best not to look at his body

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. I'm already aware that you possess destructive powers ever since yesterday when I looked at you in the eyes." Akira said

"Just like you, at the moment you stepped inside the room, I felt an enormous power level from you." Rias said

"So basically you're here because of the earthquake, right?" Akira asked

"Yeah, are you the source of that?" Rias asked

"Yes, I caused that earthquake." Akira said

"How?" Akeno asked

"I just charged my energy and it happened." Akira answered

"Would you show this to us?" Rias asked

"Why should I do that?" Akira asked and crossed his arms to his chest

"I just want to see how powerful you are. Is it a bad thing?" Rias said

"I have only known you for about two days and you want me to reveal myself to you already?" Akira asked again

"How about this; we will reveal ourselves to you and our powers if you reveal yourself first to us, how about that?" Rias countered

"Hmm, ok I still got an hour left before dinner. I guess I can show you some of my powers." Akira said and walked five steps to his left and stood up in fighting position and said…

"Galick Gun" Akira said

"What did he say?" Issei asked

"Shhh!" Rias and Akeno said

"FIRE!" Akira screamed and fired one of his grandfather's signature attacks in the sky. Rias and her slaves were amazed on the big energy beam that's coming out of his hands

"He's amazing. He is definitely powerful than any of us. He even might be powerful than my brother or worse, he's stronger than the three factions." Rias thought. When the show was over, he turned to them and said…

"Is that enough?" Akira asked

"Can you show us more?" Rias asked

"I think that's more than enough." Akira said

"Can you at least demonstrate your strength?" Akeno asked and Akira punched the ground really hard and it created a huge crater.

"Wow, he's definitely stronger than me." Koneko thought

"Happy?" Akira asked

"How about speed?" Rias asked and in a blink of an eye, Akira was standing right in front of her. They stared at each other once again and she felt her cheeks heat up. Akira saw this and chuckled and said…

"Are you now satisfied?" he asked

"Is he flirting with me?" She thought to herself. Unable to answer, Akira said…

"Well if that's all, then I should go now." Akira said and turned around but Rias caught his arm and said…

"Wait, would you like to join our club? You still haven't given us your answer about joining." she asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. No, I won't join." Akira said and Rias and Akeno were shocked on what he said

"Why not?" Akeno asked

"Occult is not my thing." He answered

"You don't even know what things we are doing." Rias said

"Ok, what are the things you're doing in that club?" Akira asked

"You see, we're not ordinary humans. We are actually devils." Rias said and showed him her devil wings and her slaves showed their wings as well. Akira just looked at them normally. Rias thought he was surprised because of their revelation until…

"Ok" Akira said normally

"Ok? You mean you're not surprised on what we just said?" she asked

"Not even a bit." Akira replied as he reached his training jacket from the ground

"How come?" Akeno asked

"I am already aware that devils exist. I didn't expect that you would look just like humans. This is actually the first time I met one." Akira answered as he hanged his jacket on his shoulder

"You are already aware?" Rias asked again

"Yeah, I am. How about you, are you aware that aliens exist?" Akira asked and he flew away from them and went home

"He can fly too?" Issei asked

"Yeah, it seems that way." Yuuto said

"Let's get out of here and go home." Rias said and formed a magic circle and left

* * *

(At Home)

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Akira called as he landed at the unit's terrace and entered the living room

"Hey, dinner is ready." Trunks said

"Where's Mom?" Akira asked

"She's in the bathroom." He replied

"Well I got to take a bath as well. Don't worry, I'll hurry up." Akira said and went at the other bathroom in the unit.

* * *

(With Rias)

Everyone was now at their respective homes except for her. She stayed at the clubroom to think about what just happened today. She and her slaves killed a stray devil and the ground shook vigorously like there was no tomorrow. She arrived at the destination where the source of the earthquake was and saw the man she expected to see. He revealed his powers to her and she offered him a position in the club that he refused that forced her to reveal what she and her friends really are. She thought when she revealed herself to him, he would be surprised. Instead, she was the one surprised on what he just said.

"Aliens? I don't know if I should believe him or not." she said while sitting at her chair

"I want him. I want him in my team. I will do anything for him to join by any means necessary." Rias thought with determination

* * *

A/N: Ok so this is the end of chapter 4, obviously. What do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? You can always post your thoughts in the reviews and send me PMs. You can also tell me if it sucks. So there you go, hope you liked it. Have a great day/night!


	5. He's the First One

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! As of now, chapter 5 is the longest chapter I've written. Originally, it took 43 pages when I was typing it on MS Word. But I revised it before I posted it in here and 43 was cut down to 24 pages. Also, I made some changes especially when Issei met Freed and their fight. Anyway, this is the 5th chapter of 'Next Generation', hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5: He's the First One

This day was like the previous days for him. He was walking along the school hallways and a group of girls are following him. Poor girls, he is not paying attention to any of them. However, playing hard to get makes the girls want him even more. He just sighed and said…

"When will these girls leave me alone?" he asked himself. He stopped by his locker to get some of the things he need. The girls behind him gasped like they saw a ghost. He looked at the cause of their gasping and saw her. Rias was walking in the opposite direction and she saw him looking at her. She waved her hand at him and flashed a smile. However, Akira returned his attention to his locker and closed it and made his way to the classroom. The girls that were following him sighed in relief. Rias on the other hand felt embarrassed and disappointed after she was ignored.

"He's the first one to ignore me like that." Rias thought to herself and walked towards the room as well. She entered the room and made her way to her desk. Since Akira was sitting behind her, she turned her body to him slightly and said…

"If you join our club, I'll make you the second vice-president of the club." Rias said

"Is there such a thing?" Akira asked

"There will be now." Rias said and Akira laughed and said…

"Why do you want me to join your club so bad, really?" he asked and Rias remained silent. She doesn't know what to say to him. She doesn't want him to know the real reason why she wants him to join.

"Well, since you know that we're demons, I just thought that if you joined us we can help you to be stronger." she said and Akira laughed once again and said…

"You can help me to be stronger? Don't make me laugh. I'm already stronger than what you think. Last night, I was only using a quarter of my powers when I was showing you them." Akira said and Rias' eyes widened

"You're only using a quarter?" she asked

"Well, not exactly. I was using a quarter yesterday when I demonstrated my strength and speed. I used half of my powers when I fired that energy beam." he explained

"So you caused an earthquake last night by just using a quarter of your powers?" she asked again

"Uh no. I used my full strength that caused that violent earthquake. That's why when I got home last night, I got scolded by my mom for doing that." he said

"Your mom knows you possess those powers?" she asked again

"My whole family knows. Me, my dad, my aunt and my grandfather are actually capable of doing what I exactly did last night. Heck, my grandfather could beat my ass up anytime at his age today if he wants to or if he's bored." Akira said and Rias was keeping her reactions to herself.

"His family knows? Ok, I don't know if I should believe him or not but are they really aliens?" she asked herself

"You okay?" Akira asked

"Last question, are you an actual alien?" Rias asked and Akira smiled and said…

"That's where we draw the line." he said

"Why?" she asked

"I've already said too much. Besides, last night's demonstrations should've at least given you some clues." Akira said and their subject teacher entered the room and started to discuss

"Why does he not want to tell me anything about him? He's the first one to play hard to get on me." she thought while listening to the teacher

* * *

(Later that day)

Akira was walking to his home when he felt he was being followed and spied on. He turned to his back and saw Akeno following him

"What do you want?" Akira asked

"What are you talking about?" Akeno asked back

"You're following me, why?" he asked again

"No I'm not." she said

"Yeah, you are." Akira said

"No, I'm not following you. This is just my way home." Akeno replied

"Your way home is through this forest ahead of me?" Akira asked and Akeno realized that he was going through a forest and felt a little embarrassed to herself and said…

"Yes, this is my way home." she said and Akira just sighed and asked…

"So where is your red-headed friend?" he asked and Rias appeared behind him along with Issei, Koneko and Yuuto

"For the record, the colour of my hair is crimson not red." Rias said

"It's about the same. What's the difference?" Akira asked

"Crimson is a richer darker red kind of like a typical brick colour like maroon. Red is a lighter colour. That explanation enough?" Rias explained

"Tsk, whatever. So what do you want? Are you going to ask me to join your club again?" Akira asked

"Actually, we are supposed to ask you if you want to come with us." Akeno said

"Where are you going?" he asked

"We are going to show you what we do in our club." Yuuto said. Akira looked at him, Issei and Koneko and realized he doesn't know their names

"I'm sorry, what are your names exactly?" Akira asked

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. The white-haired girl is Koneko Toujou and the one with the brown hair is…" Yuuto said as he was interrupted by you know who

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I am going to be a harem king!" Issei said with pride

"Harem King? I didn't know kings are actually 'WEAK' that when you accidentally bump them they would fall on their ass." Akira said emphasizing the word weak

"Hey! Shut up jerk, I know you did it on purpose!" Issei said in anger

"For the last time, it was an **ACCIDENT!**" Akira said emphasizing the accident and he added…

"By the way, my name is Akira Briefs. It's nice to meet the two of you." Akira said and Yuuto and Koneko bowed as a sign of greeting and Akira returned the gesture by bowing his head slightly

"So would you like to come with us?" Rias asked

"Nah, I think I'll pass." he said and walked away

"It's going to be fun if you're going to come with us." Akeno added

"I have other things to do so some other time perhaps." Akira said

"Some other time so we can ask you again tomorrow or in the next couple of days right?" Rias said and Akira had enough of this. He ceased from his walking and turned around to them and said…

"That's it! Do you really want me to join your club?" he asked and Rias was surprised by his actions and she nodded

"Then let's settle this once and for all." Akira said calmly again

"How?" Akeno asked

"We will have a bet." he said

"Through what?" Rias asked

"By play a game." he answered

"What game?" she asked again

"My game." Akira said

"Ok but what's the catch?" Rias asked and Akira looked at them and was examining the five of them thoroughly before he said…

"Since I don't see you two as a fighter…" Akira said referring to Rias and Akeno

"… You, you and you will have to do the fighting." he continued by pointing at Yuuto, Koneko and Issei

"Fighting, what are you talking about?" Issei asked

"The three of you will have to throw many punches and kicks as you can to me all at the same time. As much as possible, hit me really hard as you can as well." Akira stated his conditions

"Alright! Bring it on!" Issei said and Koneko blocked Issei's way to approach him

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked

"We have the numbers but that doesn't mean we can win against him." Yuuto explained

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked

"He's about a hundred times stronger and faster than the three of us." Koneko explained

"WHAT?!" Issei asked in disbelief

"Don't forget he's also a hundred times powerful than president and Akeno-san." Yuuto added

"You're kidding! President, Akeno-san! The energy beam he did yesterday, you can do that too or you can even surpass that, right?" Issei asked but Rias and Akeno just shook their heads

"Koneko-chan, Kiba! I'm sure you two can match his strength and speed, right?" Issei asked again and Yuuto shook his head and Koneko punched the ground. The ground only had a huge crack on it and Koneko said…

"That's my full strength." she said and Issei couldn't believe it

"I can't believe it! How am I supposed to kick his ass if these guys who are superior to me can't?" he asked in his thoughts

"Not to mention, he is a southpaw as well." Koneko added

"Wait, how did you know I'm left-handed?" Akira asked

"I saw you use it when you punched the ground yesterday." she explained

"Makes sense" Akira said

"So what if he's left-handed?" Issei asked

"Most of the greatest normal fighters are left-handed ones." Yuuto explained

"So are you going to play my game or not? 'Cause if not then I got to go and I have a lot of things to do." Akira said

"We can't just say yes knowing that you would dominate your own game." Rias said

"Oh I almost forgot the best part of this game, I won't hit back. You just need to land a hit on me even though it's just a scratch. But I would really appreciate it if you hit me really hard." Akira explained

"Koneko, Yuuto, Issei, are you ok with it?" Rias asked her slaves

"I'm cool with it." Yuuto said

"As long as he won't hit back, then fine." Koneko said

"I'm fired up president!" Issei said with determination

"Ok we accept your challenge, Akira." Rias said

"Great! So the rules are very basic. First, you two can't help them in attacking me. You can coach them on what to do but that's all. Second, no one is allowed to use any kinds of magic and powers. You can only use your fists and legs in attacking me. Third, since you have wings you can use them too. Also, I can fly too in order to dodge your attacks. Those are the rules. If you break the rules then you lose and same goes for me." Akira explained

"Well what happens if my slaves win?" Rias asked

"If you win, then I'll join your club. But if I win, stop recruiting me in your club, deal?" Akira said and extended his hand

"Deal" Rias said and reached his and shook it

"Oh and one last thing, to help you three get motivated, you need to hit me in less than 15 minutes." Akira said

"Wait what?!" Rias asked

"Fifteen minutes. If fifteen minutes are over and they haven't land a punch on me then they lose." Akira explained

"Fine. Koneko, Yuuto, Issei, you think you can get it done in 15 minutes?" Rias asked

"We'll see what we can do." Koneko replied for them

"Ok, now we accept the time limit." Rias said

"Good! Now let us begin." Akira said and the three of them approached him as fast as they can and began to attack him

* * *

(Thirteen minutes later)

"What now? You three are tired already? You still got two more minutes before this game is over." Akira said as Yuuto, Koneko and Issei are trying to catch their breath

"Unbelievable! He's toying with the strongest and fastest member of our team." Akeno said and Rias just stayed silent. She was feeling uneasy as she was about to lose her chance in getting him in her club

"He's the first one to give my slaves a hard time in fighting." Rias thought

"Come on! Give it one last try!" Akira yelled taunting the three of them. He was successful with his taunting when Issei stood up straight and said…

"I've had it enough with you! Boosted Gear!" Issei screamed in frustration and activated his Sacred Gear. Akira was surprised when he saw this. This is something he never saw before in his life.

"What the?!" Akira screamed in his thoughts and Issei ran approaching him.

"Issei, don't!" Rias screamed in an attempt to stop him but since he was so pissed, he wasn't listening to her. Akira got back to his senses and saw Issei running towards him. When he was right in front of him, Akira quickly reacted by jumping over him and kicked his back that sent him off about 50 feet away from him.

"Issei!" Rias screamed and ran towards his lying body on the ground followed by the rest of her slaves

"Shit! I kicked him!" Akira thought and realized he lost his own game

"Issei-kun, are you alright?" Akeno asked

"He's still alive." Yuuto said trying to feel his pulse in his neck.

"Actually, no I'm not alright. I can't feel anything but pain." Issei said and Rias was very mad and said…

"You kicked him!" she screamed but Akira just ignored her and walked slowly to Issei while staring at his left robotic-like arm

"What the hell is that thing?" Akira asked pointing at the sacred gear. Rias somehow lost her temper and realized Akira wants to know about Issei's sacred gear

"This is what we devils call a sacred gear, also known as God's artifacts." Rias answered

"God's artifacts, what are you talking about?" he asked again

"They are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God himself." Rias explained

"God? You mean God from the bible or the mythological gods?" he asked

"The one from the bible." Akeno said

"Ok, but what's so special about these sacred gears?" Akira asked

"It depends. Issei's sacred gear has the _power_ to kill gods." Rias said and Akira reached for his pocket and took out a small piece of bean and threw it at Rias

"What is this thing?" she asked

"We call that a senzu bean. Once you eat it, your wounds would be healed and you will feel stronger than before." Akira explained and Rias placed the bean in Issei's mouth and he chewed the bean. After he swallowed it, he stood up straight like nothing happened. Everyone on her club was surprised by this action including Issei himself

"Woah! What just happened?" Issei asked

"A second ago he feels nothing but pain but after he ate it he's feeling well already?" Rias thought

"This is incredible! I feel invincible right now!" Issei said still amazed on what the senzu bean did

"Don't push your luck. Your friends are still more powerful than you." Akira said

"Thanks for that weird bean you gave me, asshole." Issei said

"Don't mention it, douchebag." Akira replied and walked away from them and picked up his bag on the floor

"Wait, where are you going?" Rias asked

"What? I'm going home now." he replied and continued with his walking

"Oh, okay. Just to remind you, you're now the newest member of our club." Rias said and Akira ceased from his walking and faced them again and said…

"Could you repeat what you just said?" Akira asked

"I said you are now the newest member of our club." Rias said slowly for him to understand and Akira asked…

"Okay, that's what I thought I just heard. Now, care to explain how the hell did that happen?" Akira asked

"Well, you lost your own game." Akeno said

"How?" he asked again

"You kicked me in the back. You said you're not going to hit any of us. So basically, we won your game because you broke your own rule." Issei said

"Oh now I understand." Akira said

"So, now you accept to be…" Rias asked but was interrupted

"But, I believe you broke the rules first before I kicked you in the back." Akira said that surprised them all especially Rias. She knew what he was talking about

"As I said before, no one is allowed to use any form of magic. Obviously, one of your slaves used magic. We all know did it, right?" Akira explained and everyone looked at Issei

"Wait, what did I do?" Issei asked unaware he's the reason why they lost

"You used your magic, dumbass. Because of that, you cost your team the win." Akira said and Issei just realized what he did

"I'm so close in getting him in my team." Rias thought. She was so disappointed with the wasted chance that they had. Yes, Akira was dominating but anything can happen. They might have a chance in the two minutes they have left. If everyone's going to analyse it, it's really Issei who cost them the 'game'. But no one blames him for doing so. They all understand him that he got pissed by Akira's taunting. But what's done is done.

"Well, it's getting late. I have to go home so that I can have my own training." Akira said and flew as fast as he can away from them

"I'm sorry, president." Issei said with his head down

"It's not your fault, Issei. No one is at fault." Rias said

"So what are you going to do?" Akeno asked

"Well, a deal is a deal. I shook his hands and as a princess, I should keep my word." Rias said

"Well that's too bad." Akeno said

"I know. Well, we've spent too much time in here already. Let's go back to the clubroom so you can still get some contracts." Rias said and she prepared a magic circle that brought them back to their clubroom

* * *

(With Akira)

Supposedly, Akira was about to go home. While he was flying, he can't help himself but to think about what those 'sacred gears' are. So instead of training outside, he decided to stop by his unit first and left his things in there and went back outside to visit an old friend.

"Hey Mr. Popo!" Akira greeted

"Akira! Long time no see. Wait a minute, when was the last time we saw each other again?" Mr. Popo asked

"Last week when I came here to train." Akira responded

"Oh, yeah now I remember. So are you going to train again?" Mr. Popo asked

"Actually, I would like to see Dende and ask him something. Is he here?" Akira asked

"Yes, I'm here." a voice behind Mr. Popo was heard and the guardian of planet Earth appeared from behind

"Hey, Dende!" Akira greeted

"Hello, Akira. How's the new school?" Dende asked

"How did you know I'm attending a new school?" Akira asked back

"Come on, I'm the guardian of Earth. I know everything that's happening on this planet. Especially to your family and Goku's family." Dende replied

"Makes sense, it's pretty good so far. Anyway, I came here because I want to ask you something." Akira said

"What is it?" Dende asked

"Do you know anything about sacred gears?" Akira asked and Dende and Mr. Popo looked at him confusedly

"Sacred gears? I didn't know such things exist." Dende replied

"Not a clue or anything?" Akira asked again

"No, I'm afraid not. But, I think the kais or the Supreme Kai can give you an answer about these sacred gears." Dende replied

"Where can I find these kais or this Supreme Kai?" he asked

"You can't just find them easily because they live in the other world. Before, Goku is capable of visiting them because he is the only one who knows instant transmission among you fighters." Dende explained

"Well that's too bad." Akira said

"I'm sorry I can't give you any answers." Dende said in a low tone

"Nah, it's alright. Well, I got to go now." Akira said

"Wait just a moment. Would you like to eat dinner here first?" Mr. Popo offered.

"Sure! I would love to stay here for a while to eat!" Akira screamed. He couldn't say no since every meal in Dende's lookout is always a feast and he doesn't have any food in his house and why would he spend money on food when he can eat in a buffet for free?

* * *

(With Rias)

She was sitting in her chair in the room again in deep thought. Her slaves left already to get their contracts done except for one member.

"Rias, would you like to have some tea?" Akeno offered and Rias gladly accepted it

"So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked

"Well, I just couldn't get over the fact that we almost had him in our club." Rias answered

"You mean Akira?" she asked again and Rias nodded as a response

"You know, ever since that demonstration yesterday, I began to ask myself how did he get that much of a power. I mean, he's too powerful to be an ordinary human, right?" Akeno asked

"No doubt, he isn't an ordinary human being. But, I'm still wondering about that alien thing he said yesterday." Rias said

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Akeno asked and Rias tried to remember what Akira told her about it

"He told me earlier that last night's demonstrations should've at least given us some clues about it. But I don't want to jump in to conclusions just yet. I want him to confirm it to us." Rias replied

"Hey Rias, do you think he's the one?" Akeno asked again

"I don't know but there's something I'm definitely sure." Rias replied

"What is it?" she asked

"He's the first one." Rias said with a huge smile on her face

* * *

(With Akira)

"Wow! What a feast! Thanks a lot Mr. Popo!" Akira said

"Don't mention it." Mr. Popo replied

"Well, this time I got to go for real." Akira said

"Just before you leave, Korin asked me to give this to you." Dende said and gave Akira a small sack containing 3 pieces of senzu bean

"He sure knows I need these for my training. Thanks a lot Dende. Tell Korin thanks as well. I really need this for my training. Well, see you guys later." Akira said and flew back to his condo

"Well, I don't have enough time to train today so I guess I'll just go home and double my training tomorrow." he thought

* * *

(With Issei)

Issei arrived at the house of the one who summoned a devil. He rang the doorbell but no one opened the door. He decided to enter and was surprised that the front door was unlocked.

"Who leaves their front door open?" he asked himself

"Anyone home? I'm a messenger devil from the Gremory clan." Issei shouted but still no answer

"The person who summoned me…" he stopped as he felt a strange feeling as he went further inside

"I just felt… something nasty…" he thought

"Are you home?" Issei asked again but still no answer. He was having second thoughts if he should continue to go inside or leave the place until he remembered that he promised Rias he won't waste this chance and get a contract

"_This time, make sure you will have the contract signed._" the voice of Rias played inside his mind. He closed the front door and decided to go in

"I'm coming in, okay?" Issei asked and removed his shoes and looked for the one who summoned him. He made his way to the living room and tried to ask if anyone is home one last time before…

"Something's spilled…" he said as he stepped on something wet. He reached at his foot to see what did he stepped on and realized it was human blood. He searched for the cause of this and found a corpse in the corner of the living room.

"What the hell is this?!" Issei thought

"Sinners must be punished. I tried borrowing the words of the Bible." an unknown man with white hair said while sitting in the couch and looked at him with a crazy smile on his face and Issei, without a doubt got a little frightened of this silly man. The crazy man stood up from the couch and said…

"Well, well. If it isn't a little devil. My name is Freed Cerose. I am a boy-priest, performing devil exorcisms for mankind!" the crazy man now known as Freed said

"You're a priest?!" Issei asked

"Well, I'm certainly not a shitty devil like you." Freed answered

"Did you do this?" Issei asked again pointing at the dead body

"There was proof that he was in league with the devil. That's why I killed him. To destroy a shitty devil's shitty face in the shittiest way, is my job." Freed explained and took out a gun and a sword handle and activated it

"A light sword!" Issei said

"I'm going to stab this light sword right into your heart, and your little devilishness will disintegrate and fall in love!" Freed replied and attacked him but Issei managed to move out of the way

"Take that!" Freed said as he fired his gun directly at Issei's lower leg

"Shit!" Issei screamed and fell to the floor and immediately held his wounded leg

"How did you like the taste of my exorcist gun, 'Futsumata'?" Freed asked

"You asshole!" Issei replied and activated his sacred gear

"Now there's a devil. That really gets me in the mood for some devil exorcism!" Freed said. Issei was pissed – again – so he stood up and ran to him to punch Freed but someone stopped him from behind by pulling his upper garment back. Issei looked at the one who did this and was surprised on who he saw

"Don't attack just because you're pissed." Akira said. Since Issei was stunned by Akira's sudden appearance, Freed saw the opportunity to stab his light sword on him. But Akira was faster and tossed Issei at the side and blocked Freed's hand and gave him a gut-kick. Freed coughed some blood from his mouth and was pissed as well

"Who the fuck are you? Are you a shitty devil as well?" Freed asked

"Really? You think that a much stronger and smarter guy than you like me is a devil?" Akira returned the question

"What do hell do I care? Even though you're not a devil, I'm going to kill you too!" Freed said and Akira responded by showing his 'bring it on' gesture. Freed was about to attack when they heard a girl's scream. Everyone looked at the source of the scream

"Oh my, is this girl Asia-chan? Did you break through the barrier?" Freed asked

"What's this?" Asia asked, horrified as she saw the corpse lying on the floor

"I see you're still a beginner. This is our job. We kill humans who have gone astray with the devils like that guy over there." Freed explained and pointed at Issei who was talking to Akira

"Here, eat this senzu bean again." Akira said and gave him a senzu bean from the sack Dende gave him

"No, you already helped me too much and…" Issei said as he was cut off

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN BEAN!" Akira commanded and Issei immediately took and ate it and his wounded leg got healed. Asia was shocked when Freed pointed at Issei and same goes for him.

"Issei-san?" Asia asked

"Asia" Issei replied

"Oh? What's this? You two know each other?" Freed asked

"What are you doing in here?" Asia asked

"I'm sorry. I am a devil." Issei replied

"A devil? You're a devil?" she asked again

"I wasn't deceiving you! That's why I decided that I won't see you again." Issei said

"Oh no!" she said as she couldn't believe what he just said

"Sorry Asia-chan, but a devil and a human cannot live together. Because after all, we cannot live without the permission of a fallen angel." Freed said

"Fallen angel?" Issei asked in his thoughts

"What the fuck is he talking about?! I thought devils are fallen angels?!" Akira asked in his thoughts

"Well then, shall we finish the job starting with you?" Freed asked pointing at Issei

"You're seriously going to provoke him to fight you even though he just got better?" Akira asked

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it, you asshole?" Freed asked

"What I'm going to do about it? Right after you kill him, I'm going to kill you afterwards, you piece of shit." Akira said

"Oh is that so?" Freed asked

"Yes, and believe me, you don't want to piss me off." Akira said

"Ok, right after this shitty devil, you're next." Freed said

"Take your time. I won't interrupt you." Akira said and Issei looked at him in disbelief

"What the hell are you doing?!" Issei asked Akira

"Shut up and defend yourself because I won't interfere this time even if you're about to die." Akira replied coldly

"Well then, are you ready to die, devil?" Freed asked Issei and raised his sword up to his throat

"Is your resolve okay yet?" Freed asked again and raised his sword in preparation to cut his head off but Asia ran over Issei and blocked Freed's way to behead him…

"Hey, are you seriously blocking my way?" Freed asked Asia

"Father, I'm begging you. Please forgive him! Please let him go!" Asia begged him

"Sweetie, do you realize what you're doing?" Freed asked again

"Even if he's a devil, he is really a good person! I don't think God would approve your actions!" Asia countered. Freed got pissed and decided to slice her clothes and revealed her body.

"Asia!" Issei screamed

"You shitty bitch! Do you have worms in your brain or something?!" Freed asked in anger and grabbed her jaw roughly

"I'm being careful so your fallen angel sister won't hurt me, but I think you need some punishment for this!" Freed said and slammed her to the wall beside and began to grope her breast

"Leave Asia alone!" Issei screamed again and stood up from the ground and punched Freed using his left hand. Freed, without a doubt got hurt from Issei's punch and fell to the ground

"He managed to land a punch on a guy who is definitely stronger than him. It's pretty obvious that he's gaining his strength from his emotions. On top of that, I still don't know what that sacred gear is capable of. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this weakling has potential to be a special fighter." Akira thought as he observed their fight. Issei looked at him with anger in his eyes and told him…

"Right after this jackass, I'm going to do the same to you even if it is the last thing I'll ever do!" he said but Akira just ignored him

"How amusing. But you won't get lucky again." Freed said as he stood up from the ground and kicked Issei in the gut and was thrown away at the wall behind him

"Now die you motherfucker!" Freed screamed as he jumped into the air to strike the light sword to Issei. However, a magic circle appeared in front of him and Yuuto came out of it to block Freed's light sword using his own sword

"Kiba!" Issei said

"Issei-san, we've come to save you." Yuuto said. Akeno came out of the magic circle as well followed by Koneko

"Oh my, what a problem we have here." Akeno said

"Exorcist" Koneko said

"You guys came!" Issei said with a smile

"So now the entire devil organization has arrived!" Freed said with excitement

"You're wrong. One of them still hasn't arrived." Akira said that caused Yuuto, Akeno and Koneko look at him

"Akira? What are you doing here?" Akeno asked

"I'm here because I was watching these two pathetic losers fight against each other." Akira explained

"Who the fuck are you calling pathetic loser?!" Freed asked in anger

"Are you really crazy or are you just stupid? Of course I'm talking about you two." Akira replied by pointing out Issei and Freed pathetic losers

"I'll kill you, you jackass!" Freed screamed and fired his exorcist gun at him. Akira was about to block the bullet when a magical force field like protected him. He looked at the group to see who did this and saw Rias

"Why did you do that?" Akira asked

"It was about to hit you so I used my magic to block it." Rias answered

"I am fully capable of blocking that tiny bullet by myself. I don't need your help." he replied and turned to face Freed and saw that he was approaching him really fast. Akira knew what to do in this kind of situations and was about to fire a ki blast but Rias interfered once again and fired her own blast. Freed was lucky enough to dodge the blast

"I thought I told you not to interfere?" Akira asked and suddenly felt more than dozens of energy are approaching

"That wasn't for you. That was for Issei." Rias replied and turned to Freed and said…

"Looks like you had with one of my slaves." Rias said

"Yes, I had LOTS of fun with him until this motherfucker arrived at the scene and spoiled our fun. So what if had with him?" Freed explained and asked

"Issei, are you okay?" Rias asked

"I'm sorry, and you just warned me about him. I got caught up in something like this again." Issei said in a sad tone

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. At least you're not hurt." Rias said

"Actually I was before until that freak gave me one of his beans before he started to underestimate my capabilities again." Issei replied

"It's all my fault. I didn't know there was a rogue exorcist here. There was a barrier up earlier so I didn't notice." Rias explained and Asia was listening at their conversation and was suddenly being kicked continuously by Freed

"Understand, you fucking bitch!? Keeping the barrier up was your fucking job!" Freed said as he continued with his torturing

"Asia!" Issei screamed and Rias stood up and said…

"I never forgive those who hurt my slaves, especially a vulgar scum like you. A scum who tortures his own follower. You anger me to no end." Rias said and a red aura began to surround her indicating her powers rising.

"Whoops, isn't all that power a little dangerous?" Freed asked taking a step backwards slowly

"Listen to me, get out of here. There's something approaching and there's too many of them." Akira explained

"He's right, president. Fallen angels are approaching and there's too many of them." Koneko said and they all looked at the ceiling and saw more than dozens of fallen angels are approaching them

"Well if there's a lot of them, then shouldn't we help you in fighting them since Issei is now alright? Besides, why are you telling me what to do?" Rias asked and Akira said…

"I said, leave NOW!" he said as he powered up in the 'now' part and the house nearly collapsed because of his energy. Rias then said

"Ok, but are you sure you'll be able to handle them?" she asked

"Yes, I can. This will be a good exercise." he replied

"Okay then. Akeno, prepare for the jump." Rias ordered

"Okay" Akeno obeyed and prepared a big magic circe to take them out from the scene

"Wait, president! Let's take her with us." Issei said referring to Asia

"That's impossible. Only those of my clan are able to jump with this magic circle." Rias explained

"Asia!" Issei screamed and they vanished from the scene and now, Akira is all alone in the house

"One person against an army? Just the way I like it." Akira said

"Sure you will enjoy this. Attack him!" Freed ordered the fallen angels to attack and they all ran towards him. Akira then prepared another signature attack of his grandfather. He raised his palm against them and was about to fire a big blast until he felt his pocket vibrate

"WAIT!" Akira screamed and suddenly, Freed and his army obeyed his request. When they are now completely stable, Akira reached his pocket and took out his phone. He's got a text message from his mom so he decided to read it. After that, he returned his phone inside the pocket and Freed said…

"So, are you ready to continue?" Freed asked

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it but I have to go. It seems that I needed to be elsewhere." Akira said and everyone laughed and Freed said…

"Is that the lamest excuse you got because you're scared of us?" he asked and Akira fired a ki blast at the ceiling so that he can take flight easily and fired another one at the ground to use as a smokescreen so that no one can see him escape. Once he was out, he flew back to his home at top speed

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of the 5th chapter. How was it? You guys know the drill, feel free to post your thoughts. Tell me also if it's good or if it sucks. I'm looking forward for your reviews. I'll be waiting for them and I'll answer them if I think it should be answered. So that's all for now, have a great day/night!


	6. I'll Save My Friend

A/N: Okay, so this is chapter 6. For me, I would give this a 5/10 with 10 being the highest and probably the mean score is 8. Why 5? Because I felt that this story could be better than this current story. I know that most of you are going to tell me 'Why not revise it before upload it?' questions but somehow I feel that it's good. Anyway, you guys are going to be the judge of this chapter. You can tell me at the end of the chapter if it's good or if it sucks.

* * *

Chapter 6: I'll Save My Friend

The next day, Rias and Akeno were walking along the streets on the way to school. There is an awkward silence between them so Akeno decided to start a conversation.

"So what made you obey his request to leave the house last night?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Rias asked

"I'm talking about last night in the house with that exorcist and Akira." Akeno said

"Oh, that one. I don't know, I just felt a little bit terrified especially when he powered up and the ground almost began to shake. It seems that he won't show any mercy or he's really mad so I decided to do something and get out of his way before things get worse." Rias answered

"You got terrified? Well that's a new one." Akeno said

"What can I say? He's more powerful than any of us even if we fight together." Rias asked

"Don't worry, I got a little scared too. I was thankful however because he wasn't talking to me at that moment." Akeno said

"I wonder what happened to him after we left." Rias wondered

"I don't know. But I believe he's the first one to scare you like that, right?" Akeno asked

"Yup, he sure is and I hope it will be the last one." Rias replied and walked through the gates of the school and earned the attention of all the students.

* * *

(With Issei)

"I'm weak. I'm way too weak. I'm nothing but a pawn. I couldn't even save one girl." Issei thought as he remembered Asia when the group left that house

"Like hell I'm weak! I'll just train and get stronger!" Issei said with determination and rose from his bed and ran to the park nearby to train

"I'll show to everyone that I am not a throwaway piece. I'll beat that crazy priest. After him, I will make that Akira kiss my ass and he will show me respect!" he thought as he was doing some pull-ups. Because of fatigue from last night, he was struggling to do pull-ups and suddenly fell at the ground. He was about to give up when he remembered Asia and Freed

"No, she's stuck with that perverted priest. Who knows what is he doing to her now." he thought and someone from behind called him

"Issei-san?" a familiar voice asked and Issei turned to see who it was and saw

"Asia?" he asked

* * *

(With Akira)

He was sitting in the shaded part of the bleachers of the football field of the school. He was watching how the team play football when a certain someone sat beside him

"I didn't know you like soccer." Rias said

"I do like it and don't call it soccer. Use 'football' instead." Akira corrected her

"Me too, I like socc… football!" she said

"Really?" Akira asked

"Yeah, I do!" she replied

"Prove it." he said

"Excuse me?" she asked

"See that white board right over there?" Akira pointed

"Yes, I can see it." Rias answered

"What's the squad formation of the team?" he asked

"Uhm…" she looked at the board doing nothing but staring at it

"See, you don't even know what squad formation is." he said and Rias felt embarrassed

"Okay fine, I don't know a thing about soccer." Rias said

"Football" Akira reminded

"That's what I said." she added

"So why are you here again?" he asked

"I just want to ask what happened to you last night after me and my servants left the house." she said

"Why should I tell you?" Akira asked

"Because I want to know about it. Is that a bad thing?" Rias asked

"Yes it is, to me." he answered

"Please?" Rias pleaded

"No" Akira said

"Pretty please?" she pleaded again and he sighed and said…

"I wasn't able to annihilate those dumb bitches last night." he said

"Why?" she asked

"I got a text from my mom and she asked me to go home and video call them through skype." he explained

"Why?" she asked again

"They just checked me out if I'm doing great in this school." he said

"Check you out? You mean you're not living with them?" she asked

"No, I was born and grew up in West City but only transferred here in Tokyo because I was kicked out of my previous school." Akira explained

"So where are you currently staying?" Rias asked

"I believe you only asked me the reason why I didn't kill those fallen angels." Akira reminded

"Right, sorry about that." Rias said

"Which reminds me, what the hell are those fallen angels? Fallen angels are demons right?" he asked

"No, there is a huge difference between us demons and those fallen angels." she said

"What about my other question?" he asked

"Why should I tell you?" she returned the question

"Because I answered your question earlier." Akira explained

"Join our club and I'll explain everything to you." Rias countered

"Are we going through this club thing again?" he asked

"Come on, it will be fun if you join us." she said

"What happens if I join your club?" he asked

"Like us, you have to become a devil." she said

"No way! I'll just search in the internet about the difference about devils and fallen angels." he said

"I can use my magic to delete the information from the internet." Rias said

"Yeah, right." Akira said not believing what she said and took out his phone and began to search the difference through the internet

"Nice phone." Rias said but was ignored

"What the hell?! I can't find anything on google and yahoo." Akira said

"Now you believe me?" she asked

"Ok, fine. But first, explain what happens when I became a devil." he requested

"Once you have become a devil, you will have to serve me for the rest of your life." Rias said

"Like a slave?" Akira asked

"More like of a servant." she corrected

"Hell no!" he said

"Why not?" she asked

"My great-grandfather was a king of an aggressive alien warrior race that makes my grandfather a prince that makes my father a prince too that makes me a prince as well." he explained

"So what?" she asked again

"So what? Why would a prince like me serve you?" he returned the question

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I am a princess after all." she said

"You're a princess?" he asked again

"Yeah, I am." she replied

"Still, that's not a reason for me to serve you." he said

"You don't have to be a servant. We could be like partners or maybe even lovers and…" Wait, did she just said _that_?!

"What did you say?" Akira asked and Rias panicked. Obviously, she doesn't know what to answer to him

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked back tensely

"You said something, what is it?" he asked again

"No I didn't." she replied trying to hide her crimson-red cheeks

"I heard you said something. I just want to know if what you said is what I thought you really said." he explained

"Oh no, he heard what I said! Hey wait a minute, he said he just heard something and he just want to confirm it." Rias thought

"So what is it?" Akira asked

"I said, you don't have to be my servant. You can just fight for us if I asked you to." Rias replied not looking at him directly and Akira looked at her doubtfully

"Please don't look at me like that." Rias thought

"The fighting sounds tempting." Akira said

"So you accept to be a member?" Rias asked

"Assuming I allowed you to make me a devil, how are you going to do it?" he asked

"I am going to reincarnate you." she answered

"Reincarnate? You mean you're going to kill me then revive me?" he asked again

"If one dies, he or she can be reincarnated into a devil. But we can reincarnate a living creature as well. Killing you won't be necessary." she explained

"How?" he asked

"In order to reincarnate humans or any species into a devil, we use these." she said and took out a bishop chess piece

"A chess piece?" he asked

"Yes, but we devils call them as evil pieces." she said

"Ok, so how do you use them?" he asked

"If a person dies, we can use these to reincarnate their soul but they will become a devil." she said

"You can reincarnate anyone who you want?" he asked again

"Yes, we can reincarnate anyone who we want to as long as the pieces are capable of reviving the person." she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"These evil pieces have different numerical values. A queen is worth 9 pawns. A rook is worth 5 pawns. Knights and bishops are worth 3 pawns each and a pawn is worth one." she said

"Okay but where's the king?" he asked

"I can't use the king because I am the king of the group." she said

"So who are your pieces?" he asked

"Akeno is the queen, Koneko is the rook, Yuuto is the knight and Issei is the pawn." Rias said and Akira began to laugh and said…

"The self-proclaimed harem king is just a pawn? That is fucking hilarious, HAHAHAHAHA!" Akira said while laughing

"Yes, but Issei is worth 8 pawns." Rias explained and Akira stopped laughing and questioned her again

"I thought pawns are worth only one, how come he's worth eight of them?" he asked

"If the person we are reviving are stronger than we expected, then we are forced to use more than one piece. In his case, I used 8 pawns on him." she explained

"So what pieces do you have left?" he asked

"One bishop, one knight and one rook left. 11 pawns in total." she answered

"So you think 11 pawns are enough to reincarnate me?" he asked

"I don't know but I would like to find it out." she answered

"Don't waste your time. It won't work." he said

"How can you be so sure? We haven't tried it yet." she said

"How many pieces is a king worth?" Akira asked and Rias realized he was right

"About 1-12 pawns depending on my powers." she answered in a sad tone

"In your case?" he asked

"12" she added

"So you think 11 pawns are enough for someone whose worth is definitely WAY more than 12?" Akira asked again and Rias nodded lightly

"Look, as I said before, I only used half of my powers during that demonstration. I can blow up a planet without breaking a sweat." Akira explained and Rias' eyes widened when he said about blowing up a planet

"Really?" she asked

"Would you like me to show you another demonstration?" Akira asked as he stood up from his seat and extended his hand and Rias hesitated first before she took it and they walked away from the field and looked for a safe place around the area where no one can see them. Rias looked at their hands and she felt herself blush again. The girls who are usually following Akira saw this and got jealous when they saw him holding her hand and wished they were in Rias' current situation.

"In here" Akira said and they entered in an alley near the school

"What are you going to do?" Rias asked

"You'll find out soon." Akira said and wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her close to him which made her blush even more. He used his ki and formed an energy shield around them and he flew faster upwards. This made Rias wrap her arms around his neck. She thought she was going to fall and who can blame her? This was her first time fly at that speed. When they were out of planet Earth, Akira said…

"Welcome to the solar system." he said

"Wow, this is the first time I've been outside planet Earth. Even my brother can't bring me here." she said with amazement

"Me too, this is my first time I went outside of the planet. Now, witness what I am truly capable of." Akira said and pointed his index finger against a planet ahead of them. She asked him…

"What is that?" she asked

"My grandfather calls this the 'galick beam'. It can destroy a planet with just one blast. It can also be used to kill anyone with just one shot through the heart." Akira explained and was about to be released until…

"Wait, this isn't really necessary." Rias said

"Are you sure? You're going to regret this if I won't fire." he asked

"Yes, I'm sure. Please don't do it." she pleaded. He looked at her first before he lowered his index finger and then…

"Whatever!" Akira said and just like his grandfather before him, fired his galick beam to the planet right in front of them. Of course, his grandfather did the same thing before but Vegeta did it on a different planet. She was surprised by his actions again and asked him…

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"Because it's fun." he answered

"How is destroying a planet and killing billions of innocent people fun?" she asked

"To me, it's electrifying. It's also a way to release my own personal stresses from the past." he explained and they flew back to Earth and landed in the alley they left earlier. Akira walked out of the alley and saw the girls that were usually following him and winked at them and these girls got excited and happy until they saw Rias came out of the alley Akira went out to as well. The worst part was that Rias was breathing heavily when she came out. Thousands of thoughts ran through the girls' minds and felt their hearts shattered into million pieces and they began to whine.

* * *

(With Issei and Asia)

Asia isn't doing anything but staring at the plate in front of her

"Um, Asia-chan?" Issei asked

"Y-Yes?" Asia asked back

"This is how you eat these!" he said and showed her how to eat a hamburger

"I never knew such an amazing method to eat these existed." she said and tried it herself

"It's delicious!" she said after she swallowed

"Come to think of it, why were you at the park?" Issei asked

"It's just that I had free time, so I was taking a walk around this town. While I was doing so, I saw you so…" Asia explained but was cut off

"Asia!" Issei said

"Y-Yes?" Asia asked

"Let's have a lot of fun today!" Issei said and Asia agreed with him

* * *

(With Rias and Akeno)

Here she goes again. Sitting in her presidential chair in her sacred clubroom thinking about you know who. That was until…

"Hey, I've been searching the whole school just to find you. Where have you been during lunch time?" Akeno asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Rias replied

"Try me." Akeno said

"I went to outer space." she said and Akeno tried her best not to laugh but Rias noticed this and said…

"Told you you're not going to believe me." she said

"It's just that, it's really hard to believe it. Care to explain?" she asked

"We were at the football field and…" Rias explained but was interrupted

"Wait, when you said 'we', do you mean…?" Akeno asked but was interrupted also

"Who else but him." Rias answered

"Okay, how did he do it?" Akeno asked

"We went to an alley and he formed an energy shield around us and we flew upwards and he showed me the universe." Rias explained

"Wow, did you have fun?" Akeno asked again

"That's not all. He destroyed a planet right in front of me." Rias added

"He did?! Why would he do that?" Akeno asked

"He said it's a way to release his personal stress and stuff." Rias explained

"But on top of that, did you have fun?" Akeno asked

"Well…" Rias said as she remembered when Akira wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her close to him and flew. By thinking of this, she smiled and Akeno saw this

"Well that smile answers everything." Akeno said and Rias nodded in agreement

"So did you try to recruit him once again?" she asked again

"Yeah, but he declined once again. He said even with the help of a bishop, knight and rook, it won't work." Rias said in a sad tone

"Is that even possible?" Akeno asked

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to find it out." Rias replied

"If you failed in doing it, would you still want him to be a part of the group?" Akeno asked

"I don't know. Maybe, I guess." she answered

"How are you going to do it?" Akeno asked

"I can probably think of something." Rias answered

* * *

(With Issei and Asia)

Issei and Asia spend the rest of the day having fun by going to the arcade and walked around the town. They sat on a bench in the park and Asia told her past

"As a child, I was abandoned by my parents. They left me at a church in a small European village. That's where I was found crying and grew up there. When I was seven, a dying puppy wandered into the church. I constantly prayed. That was when a miracle happened.

"Soon after, I was taken to a larger church and asked to heal people from all over the world. I was so happy that my gift was able to help so many. One day, I saw an injured man lying on the floor. But, this man was…" Asia narrated her story and remembered what her church supervisors told her and continued with her story

"Those who possess power to also heal evil were banished." she explained

"So you, without a home, became a fallen angel." Issei confirmed

"Yet, I've never neglected thanking and praying to God for this gift. I never knew what those individuals were doing. I'm sure this is the Lord's will. I believe that this is a test of my will to persevere. One day, the Lord will surely reward me by granting me my dream." Asia said

"What dream?" Issei asked

"That I'll make many friends. We'll go buy flowers and books, or talk about things. That's my dream. Right now, I have no friends." Asia said and Issei stood up and said…

"I'll become your friend. But aren't we already friends? We already played and talked. Well, we didn't buy flowers and books like you wanted, though. Isn't that enough?" Issei asked and Asia simply smiled

"No, no! It's definitely more than enough! I just fear that I'll be an inconvenience." she said with joy

"It doesn't matter whether I'm a devil or you're a nun. Friends are friends." he replied

"I'm so happy." she said and someone from behind said something

"Sorry, but that's not happening." A woman with black hair and black-feathered wings said. Issei looked at her like she was an old friend. As a matter of fact, ex-girlfriend.

"Yuuma?" Issei asked

"Raynare-sama?" Asia asked too and Issei was definitely confused

"So, she really was a fallen angel." Issei thought

"So what I heard about you degrading yourself to be with a bunch of devils and living a pitiful life is true." the fallen angel now known as Raynare said

"Asia, it's pointless to run." Raynare added

"I will not go back! I cannot return to a place with the intention of hurting others!" Asia replied and said to Issei…

"I'm really sorry. I actually ran away from that church." she said

"I figured that out a while ago. There's no possible way you'd be associated with these pathetic morons." Issei said and asked…

"What is your business here, fallen angel?!" he asked in anger

"Will you please refrain from talking to me. You're just a worthless piece of filth that belongs elsewhere." Raynare said and created a light spear

"A holy weapon?" Issei asked in his thoughts

"If you're going to interfere, I won't hold back this time." Raynare added

"Sacred Gear!" Issei screamed and activated his own weapon. Raynare was surprised at first when he activated his sacred gear but laughed afterwards and said…

"I was wondering what you had, but it's just a Zuweiss Critical. What a letdown." she said

"Zuweiss Critical?" Issei asked

"Also known as 'Dragon's Hand'. It does nothing but double your power for a short amount of time. It's completely useless." Raynare explained

"Double my powers?" Issei asked himself

"I heard your Sacred Gear was dangerous, so I went through the trouble of acting to get close to you." Raynare said

"Shut the hell up!" Issei shouted

"Something so insignificant won't have a chance against me! Why don't you just quietly hand Asia over to me and get this over with?" she offered

"In your dreams!" Issei replied to her

"Work! You'll double my power, right?!" Issei said to his left hand and the sacred gear began to powered up but Raynare threw her spear through his stomach and he collapsed

"Issei-san!" Asia screamed in fear

"Do you understand? Even if one becomes two, it changes nothing." Raynare explained

"Shit!" Issei thought and Asia healed his wound

"Are you okay?" Asia asked

"Amazing, my pain is fading away." Issei thought

"Asia, why don't you come back with me peacefully? Your Twilight Healing puts his Sacred Gear to shame." Raynare explained

"So, all you really wanted was my power?" Asia asked but she didn't answered her

"If you quietly come back, I won't kill that devil." Raynare offered and created another light spear

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Why should anyone listen to what the hell you say?!" Issei asked and Raynare threw the spear on the ground near him. She purposely missed it and it created a large explosion and Issei was thrown in the fountain nearby

"I missed that on purpose. If I'd landed that shot, his body would be in pieces right now. I wonder if your healing will make it in time?" Raynare asked and Asia bowed her head and said…

"I'll go with you." she said in a sad tone and stood up from the ground and they left the place

"Asia!" Issei shouted. When they were finally gone, Issei asked himself…

"Why? Why am I so weak?!" he asked

* * *

(At the clubroom)

SLAP!

"How many times do I have to tell you that no means no? Forget about that girl already." Rias said

"Yeah, and you should forget about recruiting Akira as well." Akeno commented while giggling

"Shut up, Akeno. Akira has nothing to do with this." Rias said

"Anyway, you are a part of the Gremory family so do what I told you to do." Rias continued with what she was saying to Issei

"Then remove me from your family. That way, I can save her on my own." Issei said

"Do you really think that's possible?" Rias asked

"Aren't I just a pawn in this game of chess? Why does it matter if a pawn disappears?" Issei asked and Rias somehow got pissed and said…

"Be quiet!" she said and Issei was definitely surprised

"Do you think that because you're a pawn, you're the weakest piece?" Rias asked

"I believe I've told you before, that with these Evil Pieces, the rules are literal." Rias added

"The pawn's speciality is…" Issei said but was interrupted

"Promotion. If a pawn is able to move to the other side of the board, it can become any piece other than a king." Rias explained

"Are you telling me that I can possess the power of other pieces?" Issei asked

"Only, in the case I accept a certain location as the, 'other side of the board'. A good example would be the church. Also keep in mind your Sacred Gear." Rias said

"It can double my power, right? I heard it from a fallen angel" Issei said

"Keep in mind, that a Sacred Gear is activated by the owner's will. The stronger the will, the stronger the gear reacts." Rias explained

"The stronger the will, huh? Does that mean if I show and think that I really want to beat that Akira, I can beat him?" Issei asked

"Look, that guy is out of our reach. Whether we like it or not, Akira will always be a thousand steps ahead of us." Rias explained and Akeno came to her and whispered something

"We have a situation. Akeno and I will be leaving for a short while." Rias said

"President, we haven't finished…" Issei said but was interrupted

"But keep in mind that even if you get promoted, a fallen angel isn't that easy to defeat alone." Rias said and she and Akeno left via magic circle

"I know that much…" Issei whispered to himself

"Are you going to go?" Yuuto asked

"Yeah. Don't try and stop me." Issei answered

"You'll be killed." Yuuto said

"Even if I'm killed, I'll let Asia escape." Issei replied

"It seems you're prepared for the worst. Though it's still hopeless." Yuuto said

"Shut up, will you…" Issei said but was interrupted again when Yuuto prepared his sword

"I'll go along as well." Yuuto said

"You want to come with me?" Issei asked

"President said, 'even if you get a promotion…' correct?" Yuuto asked

"Yeah, she did." Issei answered

"At that moment, she accepted the church as the 'back of the board'." Yuuto said

"Meaning?" Issei asked

"We still have our orders to follow you." Yuuto said

"Koneko-chan, as well?" Issei asked

"I can't let the two of you go by yourselves." Koneko said

* * *

(With Rias and Akeno)

The two girls of the club arrived at the middle of a forest and was confronted by a girl who revealed herself as a fallen angel to them

"Why, how polite of you." Akeno said

"Did your master sense us coming and send you? They sure seem to be apprehensive about our movements." Rias asked

"Nope, they just didn't want to be interrupted in the middle of their ritual." the fallen angel known as Mystel said

"Oh, sorry. Our stimulated friends went over to your master's place just now." Akeno said

"Wait, seriously?" Mystel asked

"Yes, right up in the front entrance." Akeno replied

"Damn it! I kept imagining they'd try sneaking in through the back! Well, does it make a difference? It doesn't matter how many people interfere, I just need to settle this with you now, since you two are going to be the real problem, right? Thanks for taking your time to come all the way here." Mystel said while stomping her foot in the ground

"It doesn't really matter to us what our friends do." Rias said

"Huh?" Mystel asked

"I'm not going." Rias replied

"So, you're just going to abandon them?" Mystel asked

* * *

(With Issei and the others)

"What a bad luck." Issei said

"It seems like plenty of priests are gathered as well." Yuuto said

"Really? Thank goodness you two came along." Issei said

"Well, we are family. Besides, I don't like priests. You can even say I hate them." Yuuto said and Koneko stood up and walked forward to the church entrance

"Koneko-chan, where are you going?" Issei asked

"They've surely notice us by this time." Koneko said and Yuuto and Issei followed her inside the church

"This is horrible." Issei said while examining the church and Freed confronted them and said…

"Hello, hello, hello! We meet again. Oh, how my heart leaps with joy." he said

"Freed!" Issei said

"I didn't think there'd be a devil who can meet me twice. After all, I'm really strong. Usually, I kill them all on our first encounter

"You know, you're annoying me. You piece of shit devils dare to humiliate me!" Freed said and revealed his light sword and exorcist gun

"Where's Asia?!" Issei asked

"Oh, that shit exorcist of a nun? She's down at the ritual right now. Well, nearby. Not that it matters." Freed said and Koneko threw one of the church's bench and Freed sliced it into two

"You're really annoying, _midget._" Freed said

"Midget?" Koneko got pissed and threw more benches and Freed dodged it all but next to attack him was Yuuto. Being a great swordsman, Freed got really pissed and makes him want to kill Yuuto. However, the blade of his sword turned black and began to feed on the holy energy that's coming from Freed's light sword.

"What the fuck?! You have a sacred gear too?!" Freed asked

"Hyoudou-kun!" Yuuto asked for help and Issei activated his sacred gear

* * *

(With Rias and Akeno)

"So in other words, if I can crush you, the master, your puppets will shrivel up and die?

"Well then, sounds like my perfect kind of job!" Mystel said and revealed her fallen angel wings and a light appeared behind Rias and Akeno and a man and a woman who seems to be a fallen angel too arrived at the scene

"Since when did you get to talk like you're so important?" the woman asked

"It appears we meet again, Gremory." the man said

"Your servants have their limits too, you know." the woman said

"Oh my, it seems that we're all here." Akeno said

* * *

(With Issei and the others)

"PROMOTION!" Issei shouted and promoted himself as a rook as he reached the enemy territory

"A rook is like a tank. It possesses unsurpassable brute strength and…" Issei said

"For real!" Freed said

"…a punch straight from hell!" Issei added and punched Freed at the cheek and was thrown away

"You did horrible things to Asia. I feel much better now." Issei added

"Quit fucking with me! Your punch was strong but not strong enough compared to that big guy yesterday who ran as well because he's a coward!" Freed said and Koneko threw another bench at him and this time, it hit Freed. He stood up and ran away from them and said…

"There's no way devils like you can kill me! Like hell, so goodbye motherfuckers!" Freed shouted and threw a flash bang at them and seized the moment to escape

"He ran away." Issei said

"While we can, let's go on ahead." Yuuto said and Koneko found a secret passage to the basement where the ritual is happening

* * *

(With Rias and Akeno)

"The fact that you're here and causing trouble to our rituals, is more than problematic." the man said

"We won't be holding back now!" the woman said and the two of them flew up to the sky in order to attack them

"Akeno, you know what you have to do." Rias said

"Yes, president." Akeno said with a smile and changed her school clothes to a white kimono and red skirt that is long it reached her ankle

"What are you doing, competing with me in a cosplay battle?!" Mystel asked and Akeno used her magic to create a force field around them so no one can escape

"A barrier?" the man asked

"Isn't this sort of bad?" Mystel asked

"You can't run away from me now." Akeno said

"You bitch, from the beginning you…" the woman said but Akeno continued it for her

"Yes, we intend to trap you from the beginning. Sorry for the trouble." she said

"Quit messing with us!" Mystel said and flew as well

"Why don't you all quietly disappear?" Rias asked nicely

"Consider yourselves lucky to be still standing." the woman said

"Anything you do, can be easily cancelled, if you lose your consciousness." the man said

"Akeno, should we have fun with them or should we just cut to the chase?" Rias asked

"Oh my, I would love to have a good time with these fallen angels, president." Akeno said until…

BOOM!

Everyone look at the sky since the sound of the explosion came right up there and they saw the force field got destroyed. The guy responsible was…

"Akira! What are you doing here?" Rias asked and Akira descended from the air and the fallen angels asked them…

"Who the fuck is this guy who just descended from the sky?" the man asked but was ignored by the three of them. Instead, Akira just faced Mystel and the other woman and raised his right index finger against them. Without saying anything, he fired his grandfather's famous galick beam and the two of them obviously died

"What the fuck did you do to them?!" the guy fallen angel said and Akira faced him and raised his left palm against him and said…

"Big Bang Attack!" Akira said and fired another of his grandfather's signature attack. The attack was so strong it obliterated the fallen angel's body and only his black feathers were remained in the scene. The two girls' dead bodies were still lying on the ground and fired a big ki blast onto them and their bodies were eradicated as well. Rias and Akeno watched in awe. They don't know what to say. Akira faced Rias and said…

"That's for interrupting me yesterday against that crazy priest." he said and Rias got back to her senses and asked…

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, other than interrupting your fight with these losers, I want to talk." Akira said

"You want to talk with me?" Rias asked

"No, I want to talk to her that's why I'm telling you this." Akira said sarcastically pointing at Akeno

"So what do you want from me?" Rias asked

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you to do something for me." Akira said in a low tone. He felt his pride just got stepped on by just simply asking a favor from someone inferior than him

"You need our president's help?" Akeno asked

"I believe that's what I just said." Akira replied

"Well what do we have here? The self-conceited Akira is asking for a favor from me." Rias said

"First of all, I'm not self-conceited. Second…" Akira explained as he was interrupted

"You're not self-conceited? The fact that you think of yourself as the superior in Kuoh Academy and think of us as inferior to you, that makes you arrogant." Rias explained. Akira was beginning to lose his patience and said…

"Look! I don't give a shit if everyone thinks I'm an arrogant asshole. That's how I grew up." Akira explained

"If you keep that up, no one will want to be your friend." Rias said

"If that's how it's supposed to be, then I don't care. I don't have friends anyway from where I came from." Akira said

"Wait, this guy has no friends? I didn't know how sad he was." Rias thought

"Anyway, if you help me, both of us will benefit." Akira said

"What's the catch?" Akeno asked for Rias

"There is no catch. I just need your help." Akira said

"Ok, so what do you need?" Rias asked

* * *

A/N: What do you think is Akira's request? Anyway, you'll find it out on the next chapter of Next Generation: The Beginning. So how was it? You know the drill. Post your thoughts through PM or reviews. Tell me if it's good or it sucks. Good day/night!


	7. Part of Something Bigger

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter these last few days. It's because the internet connection in our town had a little problem so I wasn't able to finish the chapter since I was watching DxD from the net and I'm getting ideas from it. Anyway, the internet connection still isn't fixed as of now and I don't know when will it be but I was lucky that my sister just got home recently from another country and lend me her pocket WiFi. So this is chapter 7, hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Part of Something Bigger

"Welcome, devils. You're late to the party." Raynare said and showed Issei and company Asia hanging in a cross with her arms tied up in chains

"Asia!" Issei screamed. Asia slowly raised her head to look at him

"Issei-san?" she asked

"Asia, I'm coming right now!" Issei said but Yuuto pulled him out of the way otherwise, he will be struck by Raynare's light spear

"Such a happy reunion, it's too bad. The ritual is almost over." Raynare said and the cross began to glow and Asia screamed in pain

"What do you plan on doing to Asia?" Issei asked

"I get it now. The fallen angel's plan is to steal her Sacred Gear." Yuuto explained

"Steal her Sacred Gear? What the hell happens to Asia, then?!" Issei asked

"The possessor of the Sacred Gear will lose their life." Raynare said and Asia's screaming continues. When her screaming finally ceased, Raynare was successful in getting her Sacred Gear and Asia lost her sacred gear

"Asia!" Issei screamed

"Twilight Healing, it's finally in my hands. With this, I can claim everything! I will become a powerful Fallen Angel! I can finally get revenge on all those who have mistreated me!" Raynare shouted in the entire place

"Give me a fucking break, you bitch!" Issei said and ran towards Raynare and Asia but his way was blocked by an associate by these fallen angels and they began to attack him

"Move it! I don't have time for you assholes!" Issei said while trying to fight his way to the altar where Asia was and Yuuto and Koneko helped him clear the way. He walked through the stairs and reached the altar and in front of him was Raynare. She cleared the way for Issei and said…

"I'll reward you for making it this far." Raynare said and snapped her fingers. By doing so, the chains that were tied up in Asia were gone and she fell from the cross but Issei was there to catch her

"Asia, are you okay?" Issei asked

"I-Issei-san?" Asia struggled as she spoke

"I came to save you. So hang in there." Issei said

"Okay." she replied weakly

"I'm giving that girl to you. I no longer need her services. Consider it your prize for making it this far. Too bad, you weren't able to make it in time. What the hell, I wouldn't give her to you anyway just yet even if you got in here earlier." Raynare said

"Give me a break! Give her Sacred Gear back to her at once!" Issei commanded

"Don't be foolish. I have set this plan in motion on orders from above. Sorry, but you two will need to be proof of my success." she said and prepared another light spear and added…

"But isn't this ideal? You get to die together." Raynare said

"Hyoudou-kun! Don't listen to her!" Kiba shouted

"You were my first girlfriend." Issei said

"Yes, even from what I saw, you were adorably 'new' at it. A boy who hasn't yet 'known' a woman. I'll admit, you were fun to tease." Raynare said

"I was going to treat you like a queen!" Issei added

"Yeah, whenever I showed the slightest hint of a frown, you'd immediately come to my rescue. But all of that was calculated on my part to make you act that way. After all, the sight of your panicked face was just so hilarious!" Raynare said while laughing from Issei's mistake before

"I really liked you, Yuuma-chan. I even wrote out a detailed plan for our first date. I wanted it to be the best date of your life!" Issei said and Raynare just continued with her laughing and said…

"Aww, yes. It was a very memorable date." she said with a smile but changed her mood immediately and said…

"But it was also incredibly boring." Raynare added in a cold voice

* * *

(With Akira and Rias)

"So do we have deal?" Rias asked and extended her arm for him to shake. Since Akira was somehow 'desperate', he had no other choice and decided to take the offer and shook her hand and said…

"Deal." he said

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow morning at the clubroom." Rias said and Akira flew away from the area and returned to his condo

"Bye, Akira! See you tomorrow!" Akeno shouted at the sky

"Hey!" Rias yelled at Akeno

"What?" Akeno asked

"Stop flirting with him. He's mine!" Rias said with a hint of jealousy in her tone

"I'm not doing anything." Akeno replied trying to play safe with her

"Don't even think about it, Akeno. He's mine and I won't share." Rias said while looking at the sky

* * *

(With Issei and the others)

"Yuuma, yes. I gave myself that name because I intended to kill you at sunset. Isn't it rather poetic? But you had the nerve to not die and rebound with this goody-girlfriend on top of that." Raynare explained and added…

"Did you really ask her out in one of your pathetic boring dates? If so, I feel sorry for her for not experiencing an exciting date with a 'REAL' man. Instead, her first and last date is a pitiful one with a desperate pervert like you." she said and tears were forming in Issei's eyes but was preventing it from falling

"Oh, it might have been interesting for a country bumpkin like her. I don't know, maybe she was like: 'I've never been had so much fun in my life!'" Raynare added, mocking him

"Raynare!" Issei yelled in anger

"Don't just say my name so casually, you brat! You're defiling it!" she replied in anger as well and threw the light spear she created earlier at Issei and Asia but he managed to get out of the way

"She's more of a devil than I am." Issei thought after he dodged the light spear

"Hyoudou-kun, you have to get out of here right now!" Yuuto said as he was trying to protect himself from his current opponents

"What about you guys?" Issei asked while carrying an unconscious Asia

"Don't mind us, we can handle this." Yuuto replied

"Get out of here, now!" Koneko added

"When this is all over, I want you guys to call me by my first name!" Issei said and left the church basement and ran back upstairs. As they reached the interior of the church, Issei placed Asia in the bench in front of the altar

"Asia, hang in there! You'll be free once we all get out of here!" Issei said and Asia's eyes open slowly

"We can have fun together, always!" he added

"It wasn't for long, but I'm so happy I was able to make a friend." Asia said

"What are you saying? There are more places I want to show you! Karaoke bars, amusement parks, bowling alleys. We'll also get more stuffed animals! That's not all. I should introduce you to my friends as well. They're Matsuda and Motohama. They're a bit perverted but they're really nice guys. I'm sure they'll be your friends too, Asia!" Issei said and tears were falling from his eyes

"If I had been born here and had gone to school with you, it would've been so wonderful." Asia replied weakly

"Let's go together. No, you are coming. I'll take you." Issei said and Asia touched his cheek and said…

"You are crying for me. I couldn't ask for more. Thank you." Asia said and she died. Issei couldn't do anything but watch her in tears

"Asia? Why? Why did you have to die? You were a kind girl that cures anyone who was injured, even demons! Hey God, I know you're there! Don't take her! Please, I beg you! She didn't do anything! She just wanted some friends! Won't you listen because I'm a demon?! Does her life mean nothing because she became friends with a demon like me?! Please, God!" Issei shouted and heard a familiar voice in front of him

"A demon, repenting in a church? That's a nasty joke." Raynare said

"Raynare!" Issei said

"Look, the knight boy did this to me on the way here." Raynare said pointing at her part of her chest that is slightly wounded

"Where are Kiba and Koneko-chan?" Issei asked but was ignored. Raynare was still amazed of her newly acquired powers. She healed the wounded part of her chest and said…

"Isn't this wonderful? It can heal everything. It's a wonderful ability for us fallen angels since we no longer have divine protection. This firmly secures my status as a fallen angel. I can assist the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama!" she said

"Like I'd care. She never discriminated between fallen angels and demons!" Issei said

"This is the destiny of the chosen ones: those endowed with a Sacred Gear." Raynare replied

"That's no destiny! She could've lived a peaceful life!" Issei replied

"No, she couldn't." Raynare said back

"What?!" Issei asked

"Sacred Gears are too much for a human to handle. No matter how wonderful they are, unusual powers are bounded to be feared and their wielders shunned. That's the way it's supposed to be. That's just how humans are, even with such a power!" Raynare explained

"But I'm Asia's friend! I tried to protect her as a friend!" Issei shouted

"But she died! That girl's dead! What you tried is irrelevant. You failed to protect her back then and now as well!" Raynare shouted back

"I know! That's why I can't forgive either of us. I can't forgive any of it!" Issei said and remembered what Rias told him about his Sacred Gear gaining power from its owner's will

"Give Asia's life back!" Issei shouted

"Dragon Boost!" the sacred gear said and powered up that caught Raynare off-guard. Issei ran towards her to throw a punch but Raynare flew upwards and missed

"Like I said, twice nothing is still worthless." Raynare said

"Boost!" the sacred gear said once again and powered up and Issei ran towards her to give it another try and she dodged again

"You may have gotten a little stronger, but you're still weak!" Raynare said and created a pair of lights spears and threw it at Issei's right and left leg

"Light is poison to demons! Just coming into direct contact with it burns them! It causes demons sharp, excruciating pain, especially if they're low-class demons like you." Raynare explained and Issei removed the light spears from his legs and said…

"So what? Compared to Asia's suffering, this is nothing at all!" he said

"Boost!" the sacred gear said once again

"That's quite impressive. You did well for a low-class demon. I commend you." Raynare praised him and Issei fell on his knees

"What's happening with my power?" Issei asked on his thoughts

"But that's your limit. A typical low-class demon would've died long ago. You're a tough guy." Raynare said

"Lord… no, I guess that won't work. Since I'm a demon, it'd have to be the Demon Lord. I'm sure there's one. I'm a demon, so can you grant me a favour?" Issei muttered

"What are you babbling about? Did the pain make you insane?" Raynare asked

"Please, I don't need anything else." Issei said and tried to stand up slowly

"Impossible! You've got to be kidding me!" Raynare said as she was surprised on what she saw

"So give me the power to punch this fallen angel bitch!" Issei shouted and his devil wings popped out

"You shouldn't be able to stand up. The light must be burning your entire body from the inside out. A low-class demon without the ability to alleviate light should be unable to take it." Raynare said still stunned on Issei standing up without anyone helping him but himself

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I feel like I'll lose consciousness any second. But, I'm so pissed off at you that it doesn't matter in the slightest!" Issei said in anger and his sacred gear changed appearance to a dragon's hand and it definitely gained more power than before

"Explosion!" the sacred gear said and a green light appeared from it

"A mid-class shockwave? No, even stronger? N-No way! That Sacred Gear is just a Twice Critical. How did this happen?!" Raynare asked in fear and threw another light spear at him but used his new-looking sacred gear to block it away. Raynare tried to ran away but Issei managed to catch her hand and said…

"You're not going anywhere, you bitch!" he said

"I'm… I'm supreme…" Raynare reminded herself

"Die, you fucking fallen angel!" Issei said and punched her out of the church's window

"Serves you right!" Issei said and he was about to collapse when Yuuto caught him

"I didn't expect you to defeat a fallen angel on your own." Yuuto said

"You're late, handsome prince." Issei said

"The president ordered me to not get in your way." Yuuto explained

"She did?" Issei asked and Rias came out of nowhere and said…

"I did. I knew you could defeat her in your own." she said

"President!" Issei said weakly

"I was done with my business, so I teleported to the basement here. Once there, I saw Yuuto and Koneko fighting a whole bunch of priests." Rias explained

"We wouldn't have made it without her." Yuuto added

"Damn, I shouldn't have worried about you." Issei said and the doors of the church opened and Koneko entered the scene while dragging Raynare in front of Rias

"President, I brought her." Koneko said

"Nice to meet you, fallen angel Raynare. My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory family." Rias said introducing herself to Raynare

"So, you're the girl from the Gremory family!" Raynare said

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be for long. Also, a friend of mine blasted… no, annihilated your fallen angel friends. The three who came visiting." Rias said and showed her the black feathers in her pocket as evidence

"Friend? Is she talking about Akeno-san?" Issei asked

"I think so." Yuuto said

* * *

(With Akeno)

"Oh my, Akira sure knows how to make such a mess." Akeno said to herself while sweeping away the black feathers that were scattered on the ground

* * *

(With Rias and the others)

"Gremory girl, how dare you…" Raynare said but was interrupted by Rias herself

"As I said before, it was a friend of mine who did it. Believe it or not, he's more powerful than both of us can ever imagine." Rias said and fear was seen in Raynare's eyes

"And you know what's the worst part? There's an 80% chance that he's stronger than the three factions alone." Rias added

"So it's not Akeno-san who killed those fallen angels." Yuuto said

"Damn that Akira showing-off to our president!" Issei said

"You're deceiving me. There's no way an ordinary man can defeat those I sent to fight you." Raynare said

"Believe what you want to believe. But it's my friend who really did it." Rias said and Raynare could just not believe on what she said

"Anyway, when one of your friends attacked Issei, I figured that there were fallen angels in this town, and I knew you were planning something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us any trouble, but…" Rias was explaining when Issei interrupted her

"President, was this for me then?" Issei asked and Rias looked at him and saw the new look of his sacred gear

"Isse, that Sacred Gear!" Rias said looking at the dragon hand

"I don't know when, but its shape changed." Issei said

"A red dragon. Oh, I get it now." Rias said and returned her attention to Raynare

"Fallen Angel Raynare, this kid's Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical." Rias said

"What are you talking about?" Raynare asked

"Known to double its holder's power every ten seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil or God in power temporarily. It is one of the thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon, Boosted Gear." Rias explained

"A kid like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to bring ruin even to God?!" Raynare thought

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. You only won because your enemy let her guard down." Rias explained to Issei and said to Raynare…

"Begone, fallen angel." Rias said

"Issei-kun, please help me." Raynare said in a very calm voice that caught them all off-guard

"I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a fallen angel!" Raynare said

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked

"Look, I'm still wearing this from our first date. It's a proof of what I said! You remember this don't you?" Raynare asked and she showed him the bracelet he bought her from their first date

"Why do you still have that?" Isse asked in a surprised tone

"I couldn't just throw it away, because I…" Raynare said and Issei walked towards her. She thought he was going to help her but…

"This is bad, Koneko-chan!" Yuuto said to Koneko to help Issei but Rias ordered them to let Issei do this alone

"Save me, Issei-kun!" Raynare pleaded again

"You are so… President, please." Issei said and walked away and it was Rias' turn to face Raynare and said…

"Don't try to seduce any of my servants, especially Issei. Get out of my sight." she said and used her Power of Destruction to kill Raynare. After this, Issei remembered the time when he first met Raynare/Yuuma. It was really Yuuma who asked Issei out at that time when he was really desperate and in a hurry in finding a girlfriend. As Raynare's body was obliterated, only her black fallen angel feathers and Asia's Twilight Healing were left. The sacred gear landed in Rias' hand and said…

"Let's return this to her." she said referring to Asia and Issei received the sacred gear from Rias and slipped it in Asia's fingers and said…

"President, I'm sorry. After talking big, even with the help from all of you, I couldn't save Asia." he said and began to cry

"It's okay. You just lacked experience as a demon. No one will blame you." Rias said

"But, but I…" he said but was interrupted

"It's unheard of, but it's worth trying. What do you think this is?" Rias asked as she took out a chess piece from her pocket

"A chess piece?" Issei said unsure of his answer and Akeno appeared at the scene and said…

"A bishop, to be exact." she said

"Akeno-san?" Issei asked

"A bishop's task is to support other demons in the household. Her healing abilities would make her a capable bishop." Rias explained

"President, do you mean…" Issei asked and Rias continued the statement for him

"Yes. I will try to resurrect this nun as a demon." she said and proceeded with the ritual

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Asia Argento. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant demon. You shall become my bishop and rejoice in your newfound life!" Rias said and the bishop chess piece in Asia's chest was absorbed by her body

"President, how's Asia?" Issei asked

"Be quiet and look at her." Rias said and Asia's eyes opened

"Asia?" Issei asked

"Huh? Where am I?" Asia asked checking herself out

"I only resurrected her because I want her ability to heal even us demons. You'll be taking care of her as her senior demon." Rias said and walked away

"Issei-san? U-Um, I…" Asia said but Issei hugged her immediately before she could finish her statement

"Let's go back, Asia." Issei said

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Good morning!" Issei said as he entered the clubroom and saw Rias sitting in a couch drinking tea

"Oh, you managed to come. How are your wounds?" Rias asked

"Well, I'm completely cured thanks to Asia's healing ability." Issei answered and sat down across her

"She's already doing her job as a bishop, eh? No wonder the fallen angels wanted it so bad." Rias said

"Um, President?" Issei asked

"What is it?" she asked back

"There's an Evil Piece for each chessmen on the board, right?" he asked

"Yes, what about it?" she asked

"Then will there be seven more pawns like me? Because having more rivals would be a little… Oh, I'm joking! It was just a joke!" Issei asked but realized it was a stupid question

"You're my only pawn, Issei." Rias said

"Huh?" he asked confusedly

"When a human is resurrected as a demon, the number of Evil Pieces consumed depends on the abilities of the human." Rias explained

"Consumed?" Issei asked

"The only pieces I had left were a knight, a rook, a bishop, and eight pawns. I had to use all of my eight pawns, so you could be resurrected as a demon." Rias answered

"You used all eight just for me?" Issei asked in disbelief

"I decided to make you my servant once I saw that. Humans with that much potential are very rare. It was because you have Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus." Rias explained again

"Boosted Gear, the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon." Issei said to himself

"Aim to be the mightiest pawn. You should be able to do it. You are the strongest pawn, after all." Rias said

"The mightiest pawn… It has such a nice ring to it! I will make you proud, President!" Issei said with excitement

"But don't just do it for me. Otherwise, the newcomer might be jealous." Rias said

"J-Jealous?" Issei asked confusedly

"I-Issei-san?" Asia asked in a sad tone from behind

"A-Asia?" he asked

"Well, since Rias-san… I mean, President Rias is beautiful, s-so it's no wonder you're attracted to her. No, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that! God, please forgive my sinful soul-" Asia began to pray but suddenly felt her head ache

"Wh-What's the matter?" Issei asked worriedly

"My head hurts all of a sudden!" Asia said

"Of course, that's only natural. You've become a demon." Rias explained

"Right, I forgot that I'm a demon now." Asia said

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked

"No, I'm very grateful! I'm happy to be close to Issei-san like this, no matter what I am!" Asia said and Issei noticed that she is wearing Kuoh Academy's school uniform and asked about it

"Wait, those clothes…" Issei said

"Do they look good on me?" Asia asked about her school clothes

"Are you transferring to this school?" Issei asked

"My father is involved with the school's management, so it wasn't a problem." Rias explained

"I-I never knew about it." Issei said and the doors opened and Koneko and Yuuto entered the room

"Morning, Issei-kun!" Yuuto greeted

"Good morning, Issei-senpai." Koneko greeted and Akeno entered the room with a cake and said…

"Oh my, you're all here _except for one_." Akeno said

"Except for one? What are you talking about?" Issei asked but was ignored

"Well anyway, we'll be having a party to welcome our newest _members_!" Akeno said

"Newest members? Ok, what's really going on?" Issei asked and the doors of the room opened once again and an unexpected guest entered the room

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Issei asked

"Whoa, that's a nice greeting from an old member to a new member. Didn't your president tell you what happened last night?" Akira asked

"New Member? Last night? What is he talking about, President?" Issei asked

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you three that Asia isn't the only newest member of our club. From now on, Akira is also a part of the Occult Research Club." Rias said happily. Yuuto and Koneko are cool with it but not Issei

"What?! How did that happen?!" Issei asked

"Well, it all happened last night before I helped Yuuto and Koneko at the church basement." Rias said and narrated the story

* * *

(Last Night)

"_There is no catch. I just need your help." Akira said_

"_Ok, so what do you need?" Rias asked_

"_Remember last night when I told you that I failed to kill those fallen angels because my mom told me to video call them when I got home?" Akira asked_

"_Yeah, what about it?" Rias asked_

"_Do you know the company 'Capsule Corporation'?" Akira asked again_

"_Yeah, it's the 3__rd__ largest company in Japan. On top of that, your family has been managing it ever since your great-grandfather, Dr. Briefs founded it, right?" Rias said_

"_Yes, that's right. The reason they told me to call them last night is because they told me that when the right time comes, I will replace my dad as president of Capsule Corp." Akira explained_

"_So if you'll replace your dad as president of your company, what does it have to do with Rias?" Akeno asked_

"_Just because my dad is the current president and the company is all ours, that doesn't mean he's going to let me run the company without a single knowledge about what I'm doing. They said I should get in a good university and a bachelor's degree in order to hire me as an OJT." Akira said_

"_So what happened?" Rias asked_

"_I went at the guidance office after our little adventure earlier this day. I submitted all the requirements need for the entrance examination on Tokyo University. Unfortunately, they won't let me to apply in there because I failed to do an important thing for them." he said_

"_What is that important thing for them that they won't let you apply?" Akeno asked_

"_They said I should be a member of any club in this school. Of course, I defended my side by asking what if I really don't want to join a club. They said if I really don't want to join, I don't have to go to a good university like Tokyo University." he explained_

"_So basically, you came here to us because you wanted to join our club, right?" Rias asked_

"_Yes, I want to join your club." he said and Rias and Akeno talked to each other for about a minute. Rias finally faced Akira and said…_

"_Okay, so I'm not going to play hard to get like you did to me because as you said earlier that both of us will benefit if I help you." she said_

"_So am I a member now?" Akira asked_

"_Not just yet." Akeno said_

"_What do you mean?" he asked_

"_Before we let you call yourself a member of this club, you must first agree to our terms and conditions." Rias said_

"_So what are your rules?" he asked_

"_One, I am not going to reincarnate you as a devil. But you are working for me and that means you have to do devil duties." Rias said_

"_Two, you will treat everyone in the club as family. You will protect us at all costs." Akeno said_

"_And the third and most important rule, you are given a freedom to quit anytime you want." Rias said that caught Akira off-guard_

"_Quit anytime I want? What kind of rule is that?" Akira asked_

"_We realized that you're just forced in joining our club so we decided to make a rule like that. Just in case, though." Akeno said_

"_Okay, if that's all then I accept." Akira said_

"_Oh, I almost forgot another rule. Killing innocent people are not tolerated in this club." Rias said_

"_Killing? Why would I kill innocent people?" he asked confusedly_

"_Have you forgotten already? You destroyed an entire planet with innocent people on it." Rias reminded him_

"_Oh that one. Don't worry about it. That planet has no inhabitants. It's just an empty planet." Akira explained_

"_But still, there will be no killing unless I told you to or if we're against monsters, got it?" Rias asked_

"_Okay, okay I get it." Akira said_

"_So do we have deal?" Rias asked and extended her arm for him to shake. Since Akira was somehow 'desperate', he had no other choice and decided to take the offer and shook her hand and said…_

"_Deal." he said_

"_Great! So I'll see you tomorrow morning at the clubroom." Rias said and Akira flew away from the area and returned to his condo_

* * *

(Present Day)

"So I have to work with this asshole?" Issei asked

"Hey, don't call me asshole, douchebag!" Akira said

"Enough!" Rias said and they both stopped their arguing

"Akira, be nice to Issei, okay?" Akeno asked

"Fine, whatever." Akira said and they began their little celebration for having two new members of the Occult Research Club until a young man with blonde hair surrounded by girls is watching them through a phoenix that is watching them from out the window of the room

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter 7. How was it? You guys know the drill, tell me if it's good or it sucks through reviews or PMs. Not sure when will chapter 8 be posted but I'm sure it won't be long. Have a great day/night!


	8. Trying to Work Like Them

A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I have been busy lately. Anyway, I put 2 episodes of DxD in this chapter. The episodes are 7 and 8. The reason is because I want to finish the story as soon as possible. So this is chapter 8, hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 8: Trying to Work Like Them

It is 4 o'clock in the morning and Issei was having a good sleep until…

"It's morning, get up lazy!" Akira shouted that caused Issei to fall in his bed

"What the hell is that for? Who wakes up at 4am? And what are you doing here in my room?" Issei asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waking you up, dumbass." Akira answered

"I know you wake me up, dickhead. I'm asking why you wake me up at 4 o'clock in the morning." Issei asked

"Looks like your president forgot to tell you something again." Akira said

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked and a red magic circle appeared in Issei's room and Rias appeared

"Good monrning, Issei. Did you have a good sleep?" Rias asked

"I was until this jerk woke me up." Issei replied

"It seems that you forgot to tell him." Akira said

"Yeah, it's definitely my fault for not telling him." Rias said

"What are you guys talking about?" Issei asked

"Akira woke you up because you need to do an early morning training every day." Rias explained

"Early morning training?" Issei repeated what she said

"I realized something after your battle with the fallen angel. You need to focus on improving your basic skills." Rias said

"Okay, I need to be stronger after all to be a harem king." Issei said

"Akira here will train you so that you can learn something from a professional fighter." Rias added

"What?!" Issei asked in disbelief

"Don't worry, I'll be watching your training and I'll also make sure Akira won't hurt you." Rias reassured

"You heard that, douchebag? I'm the boss of you in every training you will have so get yourself ready, I'll be waiting outside of your house and do it quickly so we can accomplish a lot of things today." Akira said and jumped out of the window

"Well, you heard him. He's going to train you even though it's hard on him to do it. So get ready Issei so we can start sooner with your training." Rias said and Issei couldn't do anything but to follow orders

* * *

(Mount Kumotori)

After 5 minutes of preparation, the three of them arrived at the base of Mount Kutomori with the help of Rias' magic circle. They began their training by doing some warm-up exercises. After that, Akira ordered him to run to the top of the mountain

"What? There's no way I'm going to run that distance!" Issei complained

"Yeah, I agree with him even though I'm not running. Isn't there any place he can jog the entire place around?" Rias asked

"No, there isn't." he answered Rias' question and turns his attention to Issei and said…

"Come on, my grandfather and I have been running this mountain to the top when I was just 3. We're about the same age, what are you doing at the age of 3, watching porno?" Akira asked

"Hey! Watching porno doesn't have to do any of this!" Issei said

"Yeah, I agree with him. How is watching _those things_ going to affect him in running to the top of the mountain?" Rias asked

"Damn it! Just run to the top!" Akira said and fired a ki blast at the ground near Issei's foot and he started to run and Akira and Rias followed him. While following Issei, Rias questioned Akira's methods of teaching

"I don't think your method of teaching is effective." Rias commented

"You wanted me to train him, right? This is the way how I teach martial arts." Akira explained

"I understand that you need to be tough on him but I think firing blasts like that near him is a little too much." Rias said

"No, it's not. My grandfather does that to me every time we're going to train when I was 3." he explained

"You've been fighting since 3 years old?" she asked

"It's true. I started competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament in the juniors division at the age of 4 and won the championship 3 years later. Then I moved in the adults division when I was 10 and won the championship 2 years ago." he added

"You've been fighting your entire life. No wonder you can predict your opponents moves against you." she complemented

"However, fighting isn't my only sport. As I said before, I play football as well." he added

"You play football too? I thought you're just a fan of it." Rias said

"I am a player and a supporter at the same time." Akira said

"I see. So anyway, what's your fighting record?" she asked

"I have two fighting records: The first one is 93W-3L. Those 96 fights that I have in that record is only applicable to those people who can do the same powers like me. The second one is 36W-24D-36L." he said

"The first one, I understand. But how come you have more losses than wins in the second record that you have?" she asked

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it right now. Anyway, let's go check on your loser pawn and continue with his training." Akira said and the two of them stopped in front of Issei who is currently breathing like there's no tomorrow because of fatigue

"You're tired already?" Akira asked

"Isn't it obvious, smartass?" Issei returned the question

"I was kind of hoping you aren't yet because you still need to do 200 push-ups and 200 sit-ups." Akira said

"What?!" Issei asked in disbelief

"I think that's a little too much, Akira." Rias said

"I was supposed to make him do 500 each. But since he's breathing like Darth Vader already, I decided to cut it down to 200." Akira said

"I really suggest you cut down the amount of exercises again. After all, he's not an alien like you." Rias said

"Fine, just do 150 each." Akira said

"Thank you, president Rias for showing mercy." Issei said and began with his push-ups and Akira said…

"I want you to count out loud every time you're going to do a push-up and don't even try to skip count because I can hear every whisper you make." he said

"Fine." was Issei's reply. Akira sat on the ground about 3.5 meters in front of Issei and Rias sat beside him. Unable to think of a good topic to talk about, she said…

"Lovely weather we're having, right?" Rias asked and Akira turned his attention to her

"Really, you wanted to talk about the weather?" Akira asked and Rias felt a little embarrassed and they had an awkward silence for about a minute so Akira began and said…

"So how does it feel like to be a devil?" he asked

"Why suddenly ask? Do you want to become one too?" she returned the question

"No, of course not. I just want to know if you feel the same like humans do." he said

"Well, all devils have increased physical abilities such as superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight compared to humans. Also, we can see clearly in the dark." she said and Akira just nodded

"How about you? You haven't told me what it's like to be an alien." Rias said

"Let's get something straight, I'm not a pure alien. I'm an alien-human hybrid to be exact." Akira explained

"How did you became a hybrid?" she asked

"My grandfather is pure alien and my grandmother is pure-blooded human. That made my dad and his sister ½ alien and ½ human. Then he met my mom who is also a pure-blooded human that made me ¼ alien and ¾ human." he said

"So what kind of an alien are you and your family?" she asked

"We are known as Saiyans." he said

"Saiyan?" she asked again

"Yes, an aggressive alien warrior race that lived about 1,000-3,000 years ago." he answered

"Can you give me a little background about your race?" she requested

"A long time ago before we're born, there were two tribes that lived on Planet Vegeta. They were my ancestors the Saiyans and the other tribe was known as the Tuffles." he said

"The Saiyans and the Tuffles?" she repeated

"Yes, the Tuffles were living in a more advanced civilization. They had cities much like the ones we have here on Earth and enjoyed the modern technologies that they had back then. Not far from the cities, in the wasteland of the planet, there were the Saiyans. We were much larger in size compared to those Tuffles but much smaller in population. One thing we Saiyans all have in common is that we all have monkey-like tails." he said

"You have an actual tail behind you?" Rias asked

"Yes, I have but my mom said they removed it as soon as I was born." Akira said

"Oh, okay. Please continue with your story." she replied

"Another thing we have in common is our brute and violent nature. We love to fight. But since we're few in number, those Tuffles never saw us a threat to them. That isn't until the day my ancestors attacked and started a 10-year war with these Tuffles. The Tuffles had technology on their side and used weapons to get rid of us but we're much stronger than they think of us and it happened. Something happened on the planet that only happens once every 8 years, there was a full moon." he said

"So what if there was a full moon back then?" she asked

"Remember the tails that we had back then?" he asked

"Yeah." she said

"The tail provides a unique gift that allows a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape if exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon." he explained

"Hey I get it now. Like a werewolf, if exposed to a full moon, you will transform like them." she said

"Yes. Anyway, with the full moon, we're able to beat them and conquer the planet." he said

"Wow." was only Rias could say after what Akira told her

"By the way, those Saiyans were led by my great-grandfather, King Vegeta." he added

"Yeah, I remember you said to me that you came from a royal family of your race." she said

"Well, the story of the Saiyans doesn't stop there. My grandfather and father also had a lot of adventures after the Saiyan-Tuffle war. But it's too long that the story can be divided in three movies." he said

"I would love to hear more stories from your ancestors' adventures." she said

"Probably some other time after I introduce you to my family. Maybe they can tell you the story themselves." he said and Rias processed what he just said and asked…

"Why would you introduce me to your family?" she asked and felt her cheeks heat up **again**

"Well I need to tell them who I am working for, right?" he asked

"Right. But wait, what if they won't understand?" she asked

"Trust me, they will. They've seen worse than a devil." he said and asked Issei…

"Are you done now?" he asked

"Ten more sit-ups then I'm good." Issei replied and finished his work-out

"Well, I think that's all for today." Akira said

"That's it? No martial arts training?" Rias asked

"He can't even stand straight. How do you expect him to dodge all my punches at his current form?" Akira asked

"Yeah. So when will Issei train again?" she asked

"Probably tomorrow or the day after it. I'll see y'all tomorrow." Akira said and flew away

"Well Issei, how do you feel?" she asked

"I can't feel my legs." Issei replied

"I see. Anyway, let's go to the park and we'll meet someone in there." Rias said and prepared a magic circle for the two of them

* * *

(Somewhere Around the Park)

"So who are we supposed to meet here, president?" Issei asked and shouted a voice from the side

"Sorry! Issei-san, President Rias! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Asia shouted while running towards them and accidentally tripped

* * *

(Sitting in a Bench)

"Here you go." Asia said and gave Issei a cup of tea

"Thanks but why are you here, Asia?" Issei asked

"President told me to come here." Asia said and they both looked at Rias who is in deep thought

"President, is there something wrong?" Issei asked and Rias came back to her senses and said…

"No, everything's alright. Now, let's go with Asia." she said

"Where are we going?" Issei asked

"Back in your house, Issei." she said

* * *

(Issei's house)

As they reached the front door, the three of them saw lots of boxes with Asia's stuff on it

"These are my belongings. I seem to have more than I remember." Asia said

"Wait , if these are yours then…" Issei said but was interrupted

"Yes. From now on, Asia will live with you." Rias said and Issei was surprised on what she said. Asia on the other hand…

"I look forward to it!" she said with excitement

"I asked the boarding committee and they said your house is perfect." Rias said

"E-Even if you say that, this is too sudden!" Issei said

* * *

(Inside the House)

"Y-You're Asia-san, correct?" Issei's father asked nervously

"Yes, Father." Asia said with a huge smile

"S-Surely there's a better choice for a home other than here." his father said

"I owe a lot to Issei-san." Asia said

"Owe him?" his father asked

"Yes. I came here from oversees and he's been taking care of me. If it's Issei-san's home, I can live peacefully. However, if it's too much trouble, I'll look elsewhere." Asia said

"We didn't say no yet! It's not like we don't have a room." Issei's mother said

"It's just that our son becomes the embodiment of sexual lust from time to time." his father added

"Yeah, that's right!" his mother confirmed

"How can you say that about your own son?!" Issei asked his parents

"What if I tell you this is practice for when he gets a bride." Rias said

"Bride?!" Issei and his parents asked

"Mother, I thought I'd never see the face of my grandchild with a son like this!" Issei's father said in tears of joy to his wife

"What?!" Issei asked confusedly

"Father, I thought the same thing! This stupid child of ours!" Issei's mother said

"Hey, wait a second!" Issei said but Asia interrupted and said…

"Mother, Father, Issei-san is not a bad person." she said

"W-What a kind child!" Issei's mother said and her husband nodded in agreement and said…

"Rias-san, we'll take Asia-san! No, please let us take care of her!" he said

"Thank you so much, mother, father. Now, it's decided." Rias said

"But why did it have to turn into a bride training thing?" Issei asked and Rias was surprised by his question

"Bride, huh…" Rias said and thought of something once again

* * *

(At the School)

"My name is Asia Argento. I may be new and inexperienced, but I look forward to working with everyone!" Asia said as she introduced herself and the entire class got excited especially the boys

"She's blonde!" Matsuda shouted

"Bust: 82cm, Waist: 55cm, Hips: 81cm, great!" Motohama shouted as well

"Right, she's in my class now. I bet this is President Rias' plan." Issei thought

"I'm also currently staying at Hyoudou Issei-san's house." Asia added and Matsuda and Motohama are choking Issei

"What's the meaning of this?! You and this blonde chick are living under the same roof?!" Matsuda asked

"You seem to be getting a lot more flags than you talked about!" Motohama added

"I didn't decide this!" Issei said and looked at Asia who is now starting to make some new friends other than him

* * *

(At the school Football Field)

He was sitting in the bleachers once again, watching how the school team plays his other favourite sport besides fighting

"Damn! I should be a member of this team! There's no question I can play better than any of them." Akira said to himself and Rias came and asked…

"Can I sit in here?" she asked referring to the empty seat beside him

"It's not mine so go for it." he said and Rias sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. Akira was surprised by her actions. He doesn't know what to do and thousands of thoughts ran through his head. However, he kept calm and remained cool and asked…

"So what happened yesterday after I left?" he asked

"Nothing much, except that we met Asia in the park and helped her to move in Issei's house." Rias said

"You mean the nun is going to live with the pawn?" he asked

"Yes." she said

"Is that even legal?" he asked again

"To be honest, no it's not. But since my family have some connections with this school's administrators, they're able to allow it because they're a part of my group." she explained

"I see." he said and his fan-girls arrived at the scene. He looked at a different direction and pretended that he did not see any of them. The girls saw him and Rias and got a jealous of her once again. To finally get rid of them, he placed his arms around Rias that caught her off-guard this time. They couldn't believe on what they just saw. They walked away out of the field since they couldn't stand the sight of their 'love' together with the school's most popular girl. When they're finally gone, Akira said…

"Well that was a close one. I thought they're going to smother me again like they did last time and…" he said but stopped when he saw Rias blushing

"Is there something wrong?" he asked and realized his arm is still placed around her and removed it quickly and apologized which she immediately accepted

"Well, I'll see you later." Akira said and stood up from his seat and walked away

* * *

(Later that day)

Issei and Asia entered the clubroom, only to find Rias sitting in her presidential chair in thinking of something or someone, again

"President Rias, we just got back." Issei said but Rias just ignored her

"Prez?" Issei asked again and Rias returned to her senses

"Sorry, I spaced out. Thanks for the work." Rias said

"Asia?" Rias called her attention

"Yes?" Asia replied

"I'm thinking of having you make your debut tonight." Rias said

"Debut?" Asia asked

"You jump through a portal and make a contract with someone who summons you." Issei explained to her and asked Rias…

"Wait, isn't this rather quick? It's only been a few days since Asia became a devil." he asked and Akeno entered the room and said…

"It's fine. I've looked into it. Asia has a great deal of potential in magic, similar to me." she explained

"S-Seriously?" Issei asked doubtfully

"You're really showing us how good of a bishop you are." Rias said, praising her

"Amazing, Asia-san." Yuuto said, praising her as well

"It's a good thing, but it's a bit disheartening as well. No, no. I'm more experienced. I have to protect Asia." Issei thought

"What's wrong, Asia?" Rias asked after she saw Asia's nervous face

"It's nothing. I was just overjoyed." Asia said and Issei slammed his hands on Rias' desk and said…

"Prez! Let me take the contract tonight!" he said and turned his attention to Asia

"It hasn't been long since you've come to this country. I think it's best if you got used to living here a bit more first." Issei said and Akira entered the room and walked straight to the couch to take a nap

"Hold on there, Akira." Rias said

"What?" Akira asked

"Before you take a nap, we need to talk about something." Rias said

"What is it?" Akira asked

"Since you are now a member of this club, you need to work like us devils." she said

"How?" he asked

"You need to get a contract." she said

"A contract for what?" he asked again

"In order to increase our power and standing in the underworld, we devils need humans to sign a contract for us." Akeno explained

"So you want me to get a human to sign a contract?" he asked again

"Yes but that's not going to be easy like you think it is." Rias said

"What do you mean?" Akira asked

"You must fulfill your end of the bargain before they sign." Akeno said

"Right, they're going to ask you to do something for them. They can be unreasonable as they want but in return, you're going to get their signature for the contract." Rias added

"Why don't I just sign the contract? After all, ¾ of my genes and DNA came from a human." Akira suggested

"That won't work. We need a pure human being to sign the contract." Rias said

"Fine, give me the damn contract and the address so I can get this thing over with." Akira said and Akeno gave him the contract and the information about the human who summoned a devil

"Wait, what about me?" Issei asked

"I think it would be best if you're going to stay here and take a rest, Issei. You have to be energetic the next time Akira trains you." Rias said

"Well, you got a point." Issei said and Akira left the room to find the human he's supposed to find

* * *

(At the Destination)

Akira made his way to the human who summoned a devil's apartment and rang the doorbell

"It's open! Please enter, nyo!" the voice from the inside said

"Nyo? He just said 'Nyo', didn't he?" Akira asked in his thoughts and the door opened. In front of him was a male body builder who is probably a feet taller than him wearing girls clothes

"Welcome, nyo. It's Mil-tan, nyo!" the body builder said introducing himself to Akira

"So did you summon a devil from the Gremory family?" Akira asked

"I did, nyo! I had a request, so I called you, nyo! I want to bind a contract with you, so I can become a magical girl!" Mil-tan said

"Huh?" Akira asked confusedly

"Can you at least give Mil-tan fantasy powers, nyo?" he asked

"I can't do that." Akira said and the body builder cried

"Hey, stop that! You'll distract the entire neighborhood!" Akira said

"But I want to become a magical girl, nyo!" he said

"You know what, forget it." Akira said and flew away and returned to the clubroom

"Wait! What about my fantasy powers?!" Mil-tan shouted but Akira was too far away from him already

* * *

(At the clubroom)

"So how's your first contract?" Rias asked as Akira made his way to the couch and said…

"Pitiful one." he said

"Why? What happened?" Akeno asked

"That client is a weird one so I left him." he said

"So you didn't make a contract?" Rias asked

"Yeah, seems that way." Akira said

"Well, it's only your first so I'll give you another chance. But I hope next time you will be able to bring a contract back here with a signature on it." Rias said

"Yeah sure, whatever." Akira said and took a nap

* * *

(Next few days)

The days have passed quickly. Rias told Asia and Issei that they should have their own familiars so it can help them with their devil duties. While talking about getting familiars, the newest members of the club met the members of the student council. Akira found out that his classmate and student council president, Souna Shitori is a devil as well and her real name is Sona Sitri. He also met a second year student named Genshirou Saji, a pawn from their team who made a rivalry with Issei. The two however share something in common, and that is disliking Akira for being a jerk. After their little introductions, it was now Akira's turn to introduce himself to the student council. Everyone was shocked to find out that he isn't a devil despite being a part of the Occult Research Club. He explained to them how it happened and how Rias desperately needs him to be a member. After that, Rias and Sona had a little argument on which side should get a familiar first. In order to settle it, they had a friendly competition on which, Rias' side won. Then they went to a forest and Asia caught a baby dragon and named him 'Rassei'. Issei on the other hand wasn't able to get one and Akira doesn't want and need one. When their business in the forest is done, they went back to the clubroom and took their bags and went home except from Rias and Akeno

"So Akira just saw us naked for the first time earlier this day. Any reactions?" Akeno asked and Rias just blushed and said…

"Well, I don't see him as the type of guy who is interested in _those_ kind of stuff like Issei." she said

"Yeah, it makes him more attractive than ever." Akeno said

"But even though he's not that type of guy, he seems to know and understand a lot about it. It's like fighting isn't the only thing he's doing in his life." Rias added

"You want to check his transcripts and find out how smart he is?" Akeno asked

"Sure!" she said and the two of them sneaked at the registrar's office and searched for Akira's record from his previous schools

"Whoa! He's a genius!" Akeno said in amazement

"Straight A's? Even I can't get straight A's. How is he able to do it?" Rias asked in amazement as well

"It's either he's really smart or he changed his grades." Akeno said

"It is possible but I think he's really smart." Rias said and then they saw his good moral certificate and were surprised that Kuoh Academy is the 6th school that Akira attended. The others are; East High School, Orange Star High, International British Academy, Sagan High School and the most recently, West City High School

"I guess he's not perfect at all." Akeno said

"Yeah, check this out. It says here that he got kicked out in East High because he laughed at his teacher's mistake and called him stupid and should stop teaching. Orange Star says that he got kicked out because he beat his classmates who think they're tough." Rias said and they read his profile and found out a little more about him

"Do you think Akira will last long in this school?" Akeno asked

"I don't know but I hope he will." Rias said and the two of them left the office and went to their respective homes

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this last part probably sucks but it's really tiring to add their dialogues. Anyway, how was it? You know the drill, post your reactions/comments/questions through PMs or reviews. Have a great day/night!


	9. When Needed The Most

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. I have been out of town this past week that's why I haven't been active recently. Anyway, chapter 9 is right over here. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 9: When Needed the Most

Two weeks have passed since Akira started to work with his devil comrades and for him, nothing has changed except he's already made 5 contracts. But the only reason he made those contracts is because he bullied his clients and forced them to sign the contract even he does not fulfil his clients' conditions. His three clients got terrified and were forced to sign the contract while the other two tried to fight back. Really? Some wannabes just attempted to fight back on a saiyan? Knowing he will win against these losers, he simply just powered up a little that sent them flying away. That act of him is more than enough for them to get on their senses and immediately sign the contract as he wanted them to do.

Other than that, Rias began to sleep at his place particularly together in his bed. She would usually sneak in when Akira is fast asleep and lay down beside him. The first one was an unforgettable experience for the two of them. Akira came home late and was tired so he took a quick shower and went to bed. 30 minutes later, he realized he wasn't alone in his bed and someone was beside him. He grabbed the blanket of the bed and took it off and he saw her, naked. At first, he is against this but as time goes by, he started to accept her to live in his place together with him as long as she will wear clothes every time she's going to sleep. His parents visited him one time without letting Akira know and caught them together in bed. They weren't doing anything wrong though, it's just sleeping. Trunks and Jenny immediately understand that they weren't doing _it_. The two of them immediately like Rias for Akira, especially Jenny. They think she will make Akira a better young man. However, they have yet to know that Rias is a devil and their son is working with the likes of her.

At school, Issei's friends - Matsuda and Motohama - approached him and asked if he could hang out with them in order to be surrounded by girls. Issei was against this for he doesn't like to hang out with a jerk like him. Akira on the other hand, rejected them and claimed that he doesn't want to hang out with desperate perverts like them. Now, Matsuda and Motohama hate Akira as well and vows he will kneel in front of them and will make him feel jealous when they get all the girls they want. Good luck with that, Akira doesn't care how popular with the girls you will be as long as he will be the strongest warrior on planet Earth.

* * *

(Days Later)

"This cannot be!" Matsuda said

"There must be some mistake!" Motohama said

"Why does it have to be him?!" Issei asked in frustration

"What the hell are you three motherfuckers talking about?" Akira asked confusedly and noticed he's wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie

"What the fuck am I wearing?!" he asked himself

"This jerk, Akira is getting MARRIED?!" Matsuda asked

"This must be some government conspiracy!" Motohama said

"Getting married? To whom am I getting married?" Akira asked

"My Akira-chan will be taken away from me!" Jenny said in tears

"He sure is really a grown up now, Jenny." Trunks said

"Akira, I will be the one to train your child and I will make him stronger than you!" Vegeta said

"Akira, now that you're about to start a family of your own, there's no question that you need to replace your dad as President in Capsule Corp." Bulma said

"Congratulations, Akira! This is your big day so enjoy it!" Bulla said

"Seriously, what the hell are you guys talking about?!" Akira asked

"It's no use fidgeting, Akira." Rias said

"R-Rias?!" Akira asked

"Rias-sama! You're so pretty! But why do you have to take Akira-san away from us?" some of their fans asking them

"I'm marrying Rias?" Akira asked himself as their wedding ceremony continues

"You may now kiss the bride." the man in front said and Rias prepared her lips for him to kiss. He was leaning towards her until everything turned black and a voice spoke to him and said…

"I have come back, Akira." the voice said to him

"Who and where the hell are you?" he asked

"Have you forgotten about me? I am your greatest rival." the voice replied

"It's you, I will get my vengeance the next time we fight." Akira claimed

"I'll be waiting, Akira." the voice said and Akira opened his eyes and said…

"Damn, that was one weird dream." he said after he sat up from the bed. He looked at Rias who is sleeping peacefully beside him. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the balcony when she touched his shoulder and asked…

"Is everything alright?" Rias asked

"Yes, go back to sleep." Akira said not looking at her

"You sure?" she asked again

"Yeah." he said and Rias walked towards the bed and went back to sleep. When she's asleep, Akira quickly changed his sleeping clothes to sportswear and flew away

"Guess I just have to be back here before 5:30am. An hour and a half of jogging won't hurt anybody." he said

* * *

(One hour and thirty minutes later)

Akira returned to his unit after his morning exercise. Rias was waiting for him and asked…

"Where have you been?" she asked

"I went jogging around Mount Kumotori." he said

"Well hurry up and take a shower. We're going to be late for school." she said and Akira went to the shower room

* * *

(Later that day in the clubroom)

"That hurts…" Issei said as Asia healed his swollen face

"Are you okay, Issei-san?" Asia asked worriedly

"He got what he deserved." Koneko said nonchalantly

"Good grief. Why must you be that way?" Akeno asked

"Well, my friends drag me into it." Issei said honestly

"Issei-san, if you want to see a naked body so badly then I'll…" Asia said and was about to take her clothes off but Issei stopped her

"No, no, Asia that won't be necessary!" he said and Akira entered the room. He walked straight directly towards Rias' desk and placed the contract in front of her

"I have to do a lot of things this afternoon that's why I did that contract as soon as possible." he said and exited the room

"What was that about?" Issei asked and everyone shrugged off except for Rias

* * *

(Later with Rias and Akeno)

"I don't like your face when it's blushing and uncomfortable." Asia said as the four of them – Asia, Issei, Koneko and Yuuto – leave their club room and went home

"It's not what you think, Asia!" Issei said while Rias is watching the four of them from the window

"But that sure is strange. The surveys Issei-kun left at the summoning points. All of them are quite positive." Akeno said from beind while sitting in a sofa

"Really?" Rias asked

"Yeah, they say things like, 'I had fun.' and 'It was a time spent well with him.' even though he failed to sign a single contract for you." Akeno said

"I suppose he's a failure as a devil, but all of our clients enjoyed themselves." Akeno said

"What about Akira? How are his clients?" Rias asked and Akeno searched the paper reports on Akira's summons

"Oh no." Akeno said

"Why? What is it?" Rias asked

"It might be better if you're the one to read it." Akeno said as she reached the papers to Rias and she began to read it

"He's a bully." Rias said

"Yeah, he's been bullying his clients to get them sign his contracts. But it's a good thing that he did not do anything violent to them except scare them." Akeno added and Rias continued to read the papers

"So what are you planning to do? I'm sure you're not going to let this through." Akeno asked

"Well we got to make it up to his clients or erase their memory of Akira and his doings towards them." Rias said

"What about Akira?" Akeno asked

"I don't know." Rias said

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked again

"I think the reason he bullied his clients is because he's not happy on what he's doing." Rias said

"Not happy, what are you talking about?" Akeno asked

"He wouldn't do those things if he's happy or satisfied with us. The only logical explanation for this is he isn't contented or he's just lazy." Rias explained

"I've seen the look on his face every time he's inside this clubroom. It's like for him, something's missing. He isn't participating in our activities like our dodge ball game against the Student Council. He's doing nothing except sleeping in this couch. It is possible that he's been doing it because he's lazy but he wouldn't be lazy if he isn't contented." Akeno added

"That's right. The only reason he joined our club is because he's desperate. Just like me." Rias said

"Yeah, he joined because he needed a club." Akeno said

"Yes, but remember, I also gave him a freedom to quit anytime he wants. I just hope he doesn't." Rias said

"If he is really unhappy in being here with us, then there's a huge possibility that he will quit." Akeno said

"Yeah, I know. But I really hope he doesn't because I need him. I…" Rias said but was interrupted

"…love him?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded lightly

"What if Akira leaves and there's nothing you can do to stop him, how are you going to deal with it?" Akeno asked

"I don't know. I guess I have to move on but it's going to be very difficult. He's the first man who made me experience this feeling. I can't imagine him gone beside me or near me." Rias said in a sad tone

"Well, if he leaves you, just remember that you still have us your slaves who will never leave you. We will always be at your side to serve and protect you." Akeno said trying to cheer her up and Rias smiled and said…

"Thanks, Akeno. You truly are my best friend!" she said

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Akeno said and left the place as well and Rias stared at the window once again until a white magic circle appeared inside the clubroom and a woman appeared from it. By the looks of it, Rias and this woman seems to know each other

* * *

(With Akira)

"Damn, I'm so tired." Akira said as he lay on his bed and remembered what he dreamed of earlier. He remembered the voice that came out on his dream. Is _he_ a friend or a foe? One thing's for sure, _he is Akira's greatest rival_. He then said to himself…

"_His_ attitude on my dream is very different in real life. But still, I will get my revenge on _him_. I will not let _him _win in our next fight just because _he's_ a nice guy in reality." he claimed until a red magic circle appeared in his room and Rias came out of it

"Rias! What's with the serious face?" Akira asked noticing the serious look on her and Rias climbed at the bed and crawled towards him. When she was near on his face, she said…

"Akira, please make love to me!" Rias said

"Huh?" Akira asked confusedly for he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or she said something different

"Please take my virginity from me as quickly as possible!" she begged

"Why, what's wrong?" Akira asked

"Please, just do it." Rias said as she snapped her fingers and the lights of the room were turned off and she began to take off her clothes leaving only her undergarments

"I know that there's going to be a bit of awkwardness in this. This is your first time too, right?" she asked and Akira cleared his throat and avoided her gaze which is a completely stupid act to do in his part. Rias got a little hurt when she found out the answer on her own. But that didn't stop her and she said…

"Well, since you're already experienced, you can take the lead and I will follow." she said

"Are you sure?" Akira asked

"Yes, I'm 100% sure." Rias said and Akira was about to make a move until a white magic circle appeared in his room. This time, the woman from before appeared and said…

"Your brother, Sirzechs will be disappointed when he sees this awful scene." the woman said

"You have a brother?" Akira asked

"Yes, I have a brother." Rias answered and turned her attention to the woman and said…

"As for you, Grayfia, it is for me to decide to whom shall I marry and give myself to." she said to the woman known as Grayfia

"What is your name, young man?" Grayfia asked him

"Akira Briefs, nice to meet you." Akira said as he extended his arm and Grayfia reached for it and asked…

"Akira Briefs? Are you related to Trunks and Jenny Briefs?" she asked

"Yeah, they're my parents. Do you know them?" Akira asked

"They're both celebrities in their own field. Who doesn't know them?" Grayfia asked him

"I mean do you know each other?" Akira asked again

"No, I just happen to know them because they're both celebrities." Grayfia said

"I see. Anyway, what's your name again?" Akira asked politely as possible

"My name is Grayfia and I serve the Gremory family. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." she said

"So you're a devil as well, am I correct?" he asked

"Yes, and I assume that you are a reincarnated devil as well, right?" Grayfia asked

"You're wrong, Grayfia. Akira here isn't a devil since I'm not capable of turning him into one." Rias explained

"Not capable of reincarnating? What are you talking about?" Grayfia asked

"He's more powerful than you can ever imagine. More powerful than my brother." she said and Grayfia looked at Akira suspiciously and he said…

"It's a long complicated story." he said

"I see. Anyway, we must leave as soon as possible." Grayfia said as she reached Rias' clothes and gave it to her

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. I hope this somehow completed your day." Rias said and gave Akira a kiss on the cheek and left with Grayfia using her magic circle

* * *

(The Next Day)

Akira attended all his classes and to his surprise, Rias was nowhere to be found. He asked Akeno if she knows something or Sona and Tsubaki but none of them were able to give him answers. He even tried at their clubroom but she wasn't in there so he went to his favourite spot in the football field and sat on the bleachers. He couldn't focus on watching the team since he was thinking about the previous night

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked himself when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it and a stranger texted him. He read the message that said…

'Once again, sorry about last night – Rias'

"How did she get my number?" Akira asked himself and replied…

'Where are you?'

He waited for a reply and received one

'Why do you want to know?'

'I want to see you, that is why.'

He replied and was waiting for a response when a magic circle appeared behind him

"Hey." Akira said as he stood from the bleacher

"Sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinking clearly." Rias explained

"So what was last night all about?" he asked

"That was nothing. Forget it ever happened." Rias said

"How could I forget about it? Every man on my position will not be able to forget it." Akira countered

"Look, it's kind of a personal thing." Rias said. She doesn't want Akira to know the reason for two reasons; either he won't care if she told him or he will overreact and make it his problem as well and that, she doesn't want to happen. But she told him anyway

"Yeah, I really have a huge problem." Rias said

"So what is it?" Akira asked

"Last night, after I left your place with Grayfia, I…" Rias said but was interrupted because of a phone call

"Hold on, I got to answer this. It's my dad." Akira said

"Dad?" Akira asked as he answered his phone

"_Hey, Akira. So how are you doing in there after your mom and I left you last week?"_ Trunks asked

"Pretty much the same. Nothing new or exciting." He said

"_Okay, so I called because I want to ask you something."_ Trunks said

"What is it?" Akira asked

"_Would you like to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament this year?" _Trunks asked

"Hell yeah!" Akira answered excitedly and Rias looked at him and was trying to find out what made him thrilled

"_You're in luck because Capsule Corp. will be one of the sponsors of this year's tournament."_ Trunks said

"Nice! But wait, what will be the host city of this year's tournament?" Akira asked

"_It's going to be in the Wembley Stadium in London." _Trunks said

"You mean in the United Kingdom? What about the date of it?" he asked again

"_About two weeks from now but isn't still finalized so it may change." _Trunks said

"That means more time to train." Akira said

"_That's right. I already talked to your mom about it and surprisingly, she allowed you to skip school for a while so you can train for the tournament." _Trunks said

"She really did that? Thanks, dad! Tell mom thanks as well!" Akira said

"_Anything for my only son. Well, I got to go now. I already sent the letter to the principal of your school through e-mail so you just need to go see her and then you're good to go by tonight." _Trunks said

"Okay, I'll go to her now." Akira said

"_One last thing, how do you want to get back here in West City; through plane or you're going to fly here on your own?" _Trunks asked

"Hmm, flying on my own would be nice but I think I'll travel by plane. I need to conserve energy coz I'm going to start training by tonight or probably tomorrow. Plus, I'm trying to do my best to act normal like you." Akira said

"_Good, because I already bought you a plane ticket for you. Your time of departure there in Tokyo is at 7pm so just bring only the stuff important for you and the tournament, got it?" _Trunks asked

"Okay, I'll see you later." Akira said and then hanged up

"What's in UK that made you so excited?" Rias asked

"Ever heard of the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Akira asked

"Yeah, I've heard of it before. But don't tell me, you're going to compete." Rias said

"Actually I am. It's going to be in two weeks and I need to train for it." Akira said. Rias knows where this is going. It's what she fears the most. Nothing's wrong if he's going to leave given that he will return when it's all over. But Rias is facing one of her biggest problems in life and if Akira leaves, this conversation may be their last one. Nobody knows what will Akira's reactions be if ever this is their last one but everyone in the club knows that Rias will suffer a lot

"So I'm assuming you will ask me if you can leave, correct?" Rias asked

"Yes." Akira said. Her fears came to reality. She could simply say no to him and ask him to stay instead but…

"Okay, I'm allowing you to leave." Rias said calmly as possible

"Thanks! It really means a lot…" Akira said but was interrupted

"When will you come back?" she asked

"Well my dad said the tournament will be in two weeks although the date can still change so I'm not really sure." he said

"I understand." Rias said

"Well if that's all, then I need to go to the principal office and leave as soon as possible." Akira said and was beginning to walk away when Rias held his arm and said…

"Before you leave, take this." she said and took out a silver necklace with the Gremory insignia on it and gave it to Akira

"What is this symbol on your necklace?" he asked

"That is the Gremory insignia. My mother gave it to me when I was 13." she said

"And you're just going to give it to me?" he asked

"Yes. Also, can you promise me something?" she asked

"It depends. What is it?" he asked

"I want you to wear that necklace when you are to fight in that tournament." Rias said

"No problem." Akira said and put the necklace in his pocket

"Thanks!" Rias said and gave him a tight hug. Akira didn't return the hug and just said…

"Okay, I'll see you and everyone in two or three weeks." Akira said and left. While he was walking away, a small tear escaped Rias' eye but she wiped it immediately

"Oh and by the way, if I'm to quit the team, I'll tell you myself." Akira added

* * *

(Later that day)

"Hello, everyone!" Issei said as he, Asia and Yuuto entered the clubroom. Inside were Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Grayfia

"Who's the maid?" Issei asked

"My name is Grayfia and I serve the Gremory clan. Please to make your acquaintance." Grayfia said

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Issei Hyoudou and this girl beside me is Asia." Issei said introducing him and Asia to Grayfia

"So you must be the one who is using the Longinus Boosted Gear, right?" Grayfia asked

"Yeah, I am!" Issei said proudly

"So everyone's here." Rias said as she stood from her presidential chair

"Mistress, may I explain to everyone?" Grayfia asked

"Let me. You see…" Rias said but was interrupted when a red magic circle stole the attention of everyone in the room. Then a tall blonde man in his early 20's appeared through that magic circle and said…

"It's been years since I last visited the human world. I missed you, my darling Rias." the tall blonde man said

"Who is this guy?" Issei asked

"This man is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a pure-blooded high class devil and the heir to the Phenex clan." Grayfia explained

"Phenex clan?" Issei asked

"He is also the fiancé of the Gremory clan's heiress." Grayfia added

"The heiress of the Gremory clan? Does that mean…" Issei asked but was interrupted

"Yes, he is Rias' fiancé." Grayfia said

"Fiancé?" Issei asked in disbelief

* * *

(Minutes later)

"Well, Rias' Queen's tea is always excellently brewed." the man known Riser said to Akeno while drinking the cup of tea she prepared for him and while his arms are wrapped around Rias

"The pleasure is all mine." Akeno said with respect

"This rotten dick, he's her fiancé?" Issei asked in anger as he saw Riser petting Rias' hair and legs. She stood up and said…

"Please leave me alone. Riser, how many times do I have to tell you that I have no plans of marrying you?" Rias asked

"But Rias, I doubt your family will be able to cater your selfish ways forever." Riser said

"I do not wish to destroy your family! On the contrary, I welcome them with open arms. But whom I marry is my choice." Rias stated

"Pure-blooded devils drastically decreased in numbers after the last war. That is a problem that affects us all devils. Your father and Sirzechs thought this over thoroughly when they made the decision of our engagement." Riser said

"My father and brother and everyone in my family, they are too panicked. I will not say this again, Riser. I will never marry you." Rias claimed and Riser stood from the couch as well and said…

"Listen Rias, I am the poster-child of the Phenex clan. I cannot allow myself to lose face. Even if it means burning all your slaves to a crisp, I will take you back to hell with me." Riser said in a serious tone

"Please stop this at once. Mistress and Riser, I am here on orders from Sirzechs-sama. I will not let anything happen, for his sake." Grayfia said

"For his prized Queen to say that, you even have me scared with that little speech of yours." Riser said

"My masters foresaw that this would happen. They have instructed me to carry out a certain plan – in a desperate situation." Grayfia said

"Desperate situation? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked

"If the mistress exerted her will strongly enough, I was advised to commence a Rating Game to settle the score once and for all." Grayfia said

"Rating Game? I've heard of that before. That's right! The student council president mentioned that before." Issei recalled

"It's a game similar to chess, where the head devils force their slaves to fight one another." Yuuto explained

"We have been granted certain powers in relation to the chess pieces. That's why it's similar to chess." Akeno added

"I've experienced the game many times. I've won many matches as well. You not only have no experience, but you don't even have all the required pieces for a single game." Riser said

"The only ones qualified to compete in a Rating Game are full devils." Akeno explained to Issei

"Then that means we're at a total disadvantage!" Issei said

"That's not our only disadvantage." Koneko added

"Rias, I'd like to make sure of this just in case. Is this your full team of slaves?" Riser asked

"Actually, one of them isn't here…" Grayfia said but stopped when Rias looked at her and giving her a 'don't-tell' look

"One of them still isn't here? Then where is this slave of yours?" Riser asked

"No, there isn't another one. So what if this is my full team?" Rias asked and Riser laughed and snapped his fingers and a red magic circle appeared in the room once again and fifteen pretty girls arrived by the magic circle

"This is my fifteen. In other words, I have a full set." Riser said

"He's got a complete set of 15 pretty girls? What a dick! On second thought, what a man!" Issei sobbed in jealousy

"Hey Rias, this slave of yours seem to lust after me." Riser said to Rias

"He dreams of being a harem king someday." Rias said

"How gross." one of the fifteen girls said

"Now I see. Yubelluna, come here." Riser called and a purple-haired woman approached him and they began to make out and Riser groped her breasts and said…

"This is something you will never do, low-level devil-boy." he said

"Shut up! How dare you fuck around other girls after being engaged to our president, you oat-sowing asshole?!" Issei shouted

"You cad. How dare you say that in your position?" Riser asked in anger

"Like I give a shit! I don't need a fucking game to settle this bullshit. I'm going to destroy everyone here and now!" Issei said and activated his Sacred Gear and prepared to attack

"Miya." Riser called another of his slaves and a girl with a stick stepped right in front of Issei. She used the stick to strike at his stomach that sent him flying away. Rias ran to him and Issei apologized for his risky move

"So the user of the legendary Boosted Gear is not only stupid but a weakling as well." Riser said

"Very well, let us settle this score with a Rating Game." Rias said. Her slaves were surprised on what she just said

"As you wish, Mistress." Grayfia said

"Riser, I will extinguish you, I swear!" Rias stated

"I look forward to it, my darling Rias. Until we meet again in the Rating Game!" Riser replied and left with his 15 slaves with his magic circle

* * *

(With Akira)

Akira arrived in West City at 8:10pm. He was fetched at the airport by the company's limo and brought him to the place he lived in nearly his entire life. He missed the place so much. As he the door opened, his parents, his aunt and grandparents were waiting from him inside

"Welcome home, Akira-chan." his mom said and hugged him

"It's good to be back here even though it's just going to be for a while." Akira said

"So how's your flight, Akira?" Trunks asked

"I thought it would be better but it's actually boring. But got to be used to it to if I want to start acting normal." he said

"Act normal? What the hell are you talking about? You are a saiyan and you will still need to fight like one!" Vegeta said from the side

"Geez, relax grandpa. Who said I'm going to stop fighting?" Akira asked nervously. Yeah, the only ones who are capable of scaring him are Vegeta, Trunks and Jenny. Bulma and Bulla doesn't scare him but he respects them big time.

"Good, have you been training in there or are you just goofing off?" Vegeta asked

"I've been training but not recently." Akira said

"What?!" Vegeta asked in anger

"But I've been exercising to stay in shape." Akira added

"That's not enough. Get ready soon and we'll begin our training in 10 minutes." Vegeta said

"Vegeta, your grandson just arrived. Why don't you two train tomorrow? You can do it all day if you want." Bulma said

"No, grandma. I already planned that I will train as soon as I arrive here." Akira said

"Actually, it would be better if you will train in full strength, Akira." Bulla said

"You think so, Aunt Bulla?" Akira asked

"Yeah, I agree with her. Why don't we celebrate your arrival here tonight and you can train all you want tomorrow?" Trunks suggested

"Well, I guess resting for a night won't change. Okay, grandpa and I will train tomorrow." Akira said and they began their celebration

* * *

A/N: Okay, so maybe some of you are a little disappointed when the OC missed the opportunity to meet Riser. Don't worry, I got it all under control. I will make their first meeting a memorable one. Also, there are some unanswered questions in this chapter. As of now, I can't give you answers for it but I guarantee you that it will be answered. I don't know when but I'm 110% sure it will be. For now, let's just leave it like that. Good day/night!


	10. Training

A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back! Midterms week is finally over so here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Training

"Come on, Issei. Hurry up!" Rias said calling out on her slave as he walk towards the top of the mountain

"The water is delicious in here." Akeno added as she drank some water from the mountain

"Okay!" Issei replied weakly

"U-Um, should I help him carry the bags?" Asia asked Rias

"It's okay. He has to be able to handle it." Rias said

"I'm going on ahead." Yuuto said as he walked passed Issei who is struggling to carry a bag smaller than his

"Damn you Kiba for showing off how easy you have it!" Issei cursed

"Pardon me." Koneko said as she walked passed Issei while carrying a bag about 7-times bigger than his

"I give up!" Issei said as he fell on his back

* * *

(Flashback)

"_The game will be held in ten days." Grayfia said_

"_Ten days?" Rias asked_

"_Given the differences in experience and resources between Riser and you, I believe this is necessary to level the playing field." Grayfia said_

"_I hate to admit it, but I must agree. I'm going to take you up on your own offer to use the time for training." Rias replied_

* * *

(End of Flashback)

"Issei, I'll use this training camp to make you a lot stronger. Akira, please come back as soon as possible. I need you." Rias thought as she looked on Issei who is still struggling to get on top

* * *

(With Akira and Vegeta)

"Since you haven't trained recently as you said last night, we shall use 10x the Earth's gravity to get you started." Vegeta said as he set up the machine in the gravity chamber

"Come on, grandpa. I think I'm strong enough to handle ten times the Earth's gravity. Why don't we start at probably 100x the gravity of Earth or more?" Akira suggested

"Stop being cocky, Akira. You may be stronger than me when I was in your age but you still have much to learn." Vegeta said

"Trust me, I really am strong enough." Akira said and in a blink of an eye, Vegeta vanished from where he's standing at and Akira then found himself curling down the floor and holding to his gut

"Strong enough? You can't even protect yourself from one of my punches." Vegeta said

"Okay, let's start at 10x the gravity." Akira said as he coughed from Vegeta's gut-punch on him

"Good, we'll start our training with some warm-up exercises and then proceed to conditioning. If we still have time, then we can have a little sparring to see how much you have improved." Vegeta said

"Okay, I'll run around the place for an hour." Akira said and began jogging around the place

* * *

(With Rias and Co.)

"Wow! This place looks lovely!" Asia said as she stared at the huge mansion on top of the mountain

"Let's get inside and start training immediately." Rias said

"Training?! Just as I thought, you're a monster, President!" Issei said

"No, I'm a demon." Rias replied and everyone went to theiàr respective rooms. Issei and Yuuto were roommates since they're both boys anyway. Issei then decided to start a conversation

"Hey Kiba, back when we fought at that church, you said something about hating fallen angels and priests. What did they do to you that made you hate them?" he asked

"Just like how she saved you and Asia, the President also helped us. That's why we have to win this game for her, right?" Yuuto returned the question

"Yeah, of course!" Issei replied

* * *

(With Akira)

"4997… 4998… 4999… 5000! There, five thousand push-ups are done. Five thousand more sit-ups then we can proceed with the conditioning training." Akira said and started to do some sit-ups

"I'm impressed! You really are keeping yourself in shape. But staying in shape doesn't really help you gain fighting experience." Vegeta said

"I know that grandpa. It's just that I have been busy recently that's why I wasn't able to train." Akira explained while doing sit-ups

"That's not a good reason to skip training." Vegeta said

"I know. But I promise I will train hard and… shit!" Akira said and stopped his sit-ups workout for a while

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked

"I lost count on my sit-ups." Akira said

"So what? Then start over again." Vegeta said. Akira was about to protest since he's starting to feel exhaustion but he's trying to shake it off since his grandpa will make him work harder if he show him he's starting to get tired

"Okay, I'll start on one again." Akira said and began the sit-ups

* * *

(With Issei)

"Lesson one." Yuuto said as he and Issei prepare for sword training

"Let's see if I can do this." Issei said and began to attack Yuuto. He was able to block all Issei's attacks and in the end, he is the winner.

* * *

(Inside the mansion)

"Lesson two. Direct your entire body's aura flow to one area to concentrate your magic." Akeno said and Issei and Asia tried to do as Akeno said

"I did it!" Asia said proudly and showed Akeno what she's done

"Oh my, it seems Asia-chan has a talent for magic. Good job!" Akeno praised her

"Well, Asia getting stronger is actually great too." Issei said

* * *

(Outside the mansion)

"Lesson three. Weak." Koneko said as she threw Issei at a tree

"I'm just getting started!" Issei said as he stood up from the ground and ran towards her again but was kicked in the back of the head and locked her legs at his neck. In MMA, they do it for submission purposes

"Aim for the line of symmetry of your opponent's body, and try to deliver a deep, precise blow." Koneko said as she tightened her leg-lock on his neck and he got thrown once again

"Damn it! I don't stand a chance against Kiba or Koneko-chan at all. As for magic, Asia is way better. I suck!" Issei said

"Everyone has their specialties." Koneko said

"Specialties? What do you think is my specialty, Koneko-chan?" he asked

"You're a pervert. Also, you're a hard worker." she said

"I-Is that so? Then, I'm going to try hard, Koneko-chan!" he said and they continued with their training

* * *

(Back inside the mansion)

"Lesson four." Rias said

"This time we're using magic…" Issei said

"… to cook?" Asia continued the question

"Just do what you can. Good luck!" Rias said and left the two of them at the kitchen

"Water, please boil." Asia said and the water in the pot began to boil. Now it was Isse's turn. He picked up an onion and thought of a way on how to shred it using magic

"During Akeno-san's lessons, I could only conjure a mere speck of magic. But just thinking about her breasts makes me so…" Issei thought and the onion shred it's covering magically. He tried it again and picked up a potato this time and thought of Akeno's body once again and the potato peeled magically as well

"Wow, potatoes are easy as well!" Issei said

"This is amazing, Issei-san!" Asia said

"I wasn't just in form earlier. This is my true power." Issei said and picked up another onion

"You're amazing!" Asia said

"I think this happened before." Issei said and thought of Akeno's naked body once again and the onion peeled again

"Oh yeah, it was when my Sacred Gear activated the first time. I see! With this, I might become invincible!" Issei said and peeled all the onions and potatoes in the kitchen

"Issei-san, what should we do about this?" Asia asked about the shredded onions and potatoes

* * *

(With Akira)

"Okay, that's all for this day. We do the same routine tomorrow, got it?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah, I'll remember." Akira said while dealing with the pain in his muscles. He hasn't been the punching bag when he's against someone who is stronger than him for a long time since he left West City and moved to Tokyo. Now that he will stay in his hometown for a few days, he already expected that this is to happen. Anyway, it's also a good thing. By beating his ass up, he may return in Tokyo probably 5 or 10 times stronger than before.

"Well, since you're already in perfect condition, I may take out the conditioning training tomorrow." Vegeta said

"Actually, I don't mind doing some conditioning tomorrow. It's a good way to stay in shape." Akira said

"Fine, whatever." Vegeta said and the doors of the gravity chamber and Bulma entered and said…

"Vegeta, Akira, dinner's ready. But go take a shower first." she said

"Yeah, we will be right there." Vegeta said and the two of them left the gravity room

* * *

(With Rias)

The potatoes and onions were overflowing because of Issei shredding too much so they all ate it for dinner. While eating, Issei looked at Akeno, Koneko and Rias and imagined them in their birthday suits. Koneko noticed this and accosted him

"You're making a lewd face." Koneko said

"No, not at all!" Issei denied

"Issei?" Rias asked

"Yes, President?" Issei asked

"How are you feeling after your first day of training?" Rias asked

"Well, I was the weakest." Issei said sadly

"Yes, without a doubt. But Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear are both valuable resources to us. Our opponents are aware of this too, so make sure you can at least protect yourselves and don't drag the others down." Rias reminded them

"Yes." Issei and Asia replied

"True, I'm the one who got Asia into this. At the very least, I have to be able to protect her." Issei thought

"Okay, since we've finished eating, let's take a bath." Rias said

"A bath?!" Issei asked excitedly

"Oh, Issei, are you planning to peek on us bathing?" Rias asked

"Uh, no! That's not what I mean!" Issei replied tensely

"Oh my, what will Akira do if he finds out you peeked on Rias while bathing?" Akeno asked

"No, really! I'm not planning to do anything!" Issei said

"If you peek, I'll hate you." Koneko said

* * *

(With Akira)

Everyone's having a quiet dinner so Trunks decided to start up a conversation with his son

"So how's your training today, Akira?" Trunks asked

"Good, I haven't trained like this recently." Akira said

"Hmph! That's because you're starting to hang out with girls. With that, you're forgetting that you are a saiyan and fighting is a part of your life." Vegeta said

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Akira, tell me more about this girl your mom talked about last week." Bulma said

"Yeah, what does she look like? Is she pretty like your mom?" Bulla asked

"Believe me, she's more than pretty. She's like a goddess who is even more beautiful than Aphrodite." Jenny said

"Okay Jenny, I think you're a bit overreacting about the Aphrodite thing. No one can be more attractive than you." Trunks said

"Shut up, Trunks. I know you just want to score tonight." Jenny said

"No mom, I think dad's right." Akira said

"How could you say that to your _girlfriend_?" Bulma asked

"Okay let's get something clear, we are not a couple. Heck, we're not even dating. We're just two people who were in the same club together." Akira clarified

"Then how do you explain her sleeping in your bed with you wearing only your boxer shorts and her wearing your favourite football shirt?" Jenny asked

"I don't know, okay. But we are not dating." Akira said

"It's alright, Akira-chan. You don't have to deny everything. I like her anyway." Jenny said

"Yeah, Akira. She can make you a better man." Trunks said

"Come on, dad. Stop teaming up with them in making Rias and me a couple." Akira said

"Rias? What a beautiful name!" Bulla said

"Yeah, that's her name." Akira said

"So if you two are to have a child, make sure I will have the chance to train him and I'll make him stronger than you." Vegeta said

"Not you too, grandpa." Akira said and everyone in the dining table laughed except for Vegeta but he somehow flashed a smirk

* * *

(With Rias)

She just finished taking a bath and went to her room. As she lay down on her queen-sized bed, she reached for her phone and tried to call a special someone. To her dismay, he isn't answering her calls

"Where is he?" Rias asked herself and one of her servants knocked at her door, asking permission to come inside

"Come in!" Rias said and Akeno entered the room

"Hey, Akeno. Something bothering you?" Rias asked

"Nothing really. I just want to ask you something." Akeno said

"What is it?" Rias asked

"Where is he and why isn't he training with us here?" Akeno asked

"Well, that's kind of a tough question to answer." Rias said

"I have all night to listen." Akeno said and Rias sighed and said…

"According to him, he needs to go back to his hometown to train for the World Martial Arts Tournament. So I allowed him to leave." she said

"World Martial Arts Tournament? Where and when will it be held?" Akeno asked

"He said it will take place in London in two or three weeks. That's why he won't be able to participate in the Rating Game." Rias said

"I've heard of that tournament before when I was a kid. They said that it's the tournament where the best fighters in the world clash." Akeno said

"Yeah, and no doubt that Akira is one of the best fighters in this world. If we won this Rating Game, I promise myself I will go to London and support him in all his matches." Rias said

"Didn't he invite you to come with him?" Akeno asked

"Sadly, no." Rias said

"Well that's sad. Anyway, imagine what would be the outcome if Akira is here with us for the Rating Game." Akeno said

"It won't change anything. Akira isn't a devil, remember? So he won't be able to participate even if he's here with us." Rias reminded her

"Yeah, I forgot about that. But if he's here and he's the one to train Issei-kun, he might become stronger than before." Akeno said

"True, but they hate each other. I remember when Akira gave Issei some lessons, it's like Akira is enjoying when Issei is having a hard time in performing Akira's teachings." Rias said

"If we won this game and Akira returns, I hope they will get along and be friends." Akeno said

"Actually, I was trying to call him just now." Rias said

"Then what happened?" Akeno asked

"Unfortunately, he isn't answering my calls. Not even a text reply." Rias said

"Maybe he's just busy with his training or he's already asleep." Akeno said

"Maybe." Rias said and her phone rang. She checked who the caller was and it was the subject of her conversation with Akeno

"_Hello?"_ Akira asked

"Hey, it's me." Rias said

"_I know it's you. Why did you call at this time of night?" _Akira asked

"Nothing really. I just want to know what you are currently doing." Rias said

"_Right now, I'm about to sleep because I'm so tired from training." _Akira said

"So how's your training?" Rias asked

"_It's very tiring." _Akira said

"Why don't you go to sleep now?" Rias asked

"_That's what I was doing then you called." _Akira said

"Oh, sorry about that." Rias said

"_No worries. If that's all then I'll hang up now. I still need to wake up early for tomorrow's training." _Akira said

"Ok, see you soon. Good night." Rias said and Akira hanged up. He didn't even said good night to her

"So how'd it go?" Akeno asked

"It seems that he isn't excited as me to talk to each other. He didn't even say good night to me." Rias said

"Harsh. Well, I think it's best if you should go to sleep now. We also have our own training." Akeno said

"You're right. See you tomorrow. Good night." Rias said

"Good night." Akeno said and left using her magic circle

* * *

(The Next Day)

"We demons, the fallen angels, and God with his heavenly host, waged a huge war a long time ago that seemingly lasted an eternity." Rias narrated

"When all was said and done, no one really won the war. It ended with all sides suffering heavy casualties. To make up for our near eternal lifespan, we demons reproduce very slowly. Therefore, the species itself is at the brink of extinction due to the war.

"After the hostilities, the families of noble and pure-blooded demons, known as the 72 Pillars, mostly died out. My family - the Gremory house, Sona's family – the Sitri house, and Riser's family – the Phenex Clan, are all that remains of the 72 Pillars. This is why we demons use reincarnated humans as our servants. Subsequently, the Rating Game was created.

"It allows our servants to gain real battle experience and gives us masters a chance to demonstrate our abilities. Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and position." Rias explained and drank some water to clear her throat after a long talk

"We should take a break now. I guess all of you are tired." Rias said and Akeno stood from her seat and said…

"I'll go make some tea." she said

"Ah, I'll join you!" Asia said and stood from her seat too

"Asia!" Issei called

"What is it, Issei-san?" Asia asked

"Sorry about last night." Issei said

"Oh, don't worry about it! You were really amazing back th…" Asia said but Issei told her to keep quiet and not tell everyone what happened the previous night and said…

"Let's keep it our secret for now." he said

"Our secret?" Asia asked

"It's still not done and far from usable so I don't want to brag about it just yet." Issei said

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If you want, I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete!" Asia said

"Ultimate move?" Yuuto asked from the side

"It's a secret!" Asia said

"Oh yeah, Asia. Because you were a nun, please tell us what you know." Rias said

"O-Okay." Asia replied

* * *

(With Akira and Vegeta)

"Okay, are you ready?" Vegeta asked

"I was born ready." Akira said with determination

"Good, now jog around the place for an hour while I will do some meditation." Vegeta said

"Got it." Akira replied and began to run around the place. As time pass by, Vegeta sat in the floor of the Gravity Chamber and could not help himself to get focused on his meditation as he feel his grandson's energy

"Good job, Akira. I may not look like impressed on your achievements but I really am I proud of you and your accomplishments not only as a fighter, but as a normal human as well. But do not be contented on what you have already achieved. Keep on doing what you do best and achieve what is yet to accomplish in everything. I want you to become the most powerful, smartest and strongest being in this planet. Who knows? Maybe you are to be the next King after my father of this generation of saiyans. Do your best, Akira." Vegeta thought and said…

"Goddamn it! Run faster! You run like a snail!" he shouted

"R-right!" Akira replied nervously and began to fasten his pace. When Vegeta noticed he ran faster, he flashed a grin and said to himself…

"That's it. Aim to be the greatest, my grandson." he thought

* * *

(With Rias and the others)

"Well, there are two key tools that exorcists possess. First is this holy water. Demons like you should not touch it." Asia explained

"What happens if we touch it?" Issei asked

"Something very bad." Asia said

"Very bad? Being ambiguous only makes it scarier." Issei said

"Asia, you are a demon too." Rias reminded her

"Oh, I forgot about that. I don't know whether it will be useful, but I can show you how it's made." Asia said

"That won't be necessary, Asia. What about the second key tool?" Rias asked

There's also this, the Bible. I've been reading it ever since I was a child. But now, even reading a single line gives me a strong headache! I'm at my wits' end!" Asia explained

"You're a demon, after all." Rias said

"It's expected of a demon." Yuuto said

"A demon." Koneko added

"It damages demons a lot!" Akeno joined

"But, this passage is absolutely enlightening!" Asia said and opened the bible. When she was about to read, she felt the strong headache as she said

"Ah, the pain! Oh Lord, please forgive me for no longer being able to read the Bible!" Asia said and felt the headache once again

"Ah, I can't take it!" Asia said and continuously doing the same thing over and over

"I can't decide whether she's serious or she's trying to be funny. But I'm even less talented than Asia." Issei thought

* * *

(With Akira and Vegeta)

"Alright, I'm done with the warm-up exercises." Akira said

"Are your muscles capable for a sparring training today?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah. Last night, I sneaked out of the window and went to Dende and I asked him to heal me so that I can cope with today's training." Akira said

"Good. Before we begin, you need to know that your training progress today will affect your training tomorrow." Vegeta said

"What are you talking about, grandpa?" Akira asked

"If you will show me that you managed to improve your energy and strength, we will train in 20x the Earth's gravity in tomorrow's session." Vegeta explained

"So if I show you that I have improved in every training session we will have, you will increase the gravity in this room?" Akira asked

"Basically, yes. So if you want to get to 100x the Earth's gravity, prove it to me that you really are deserving to train in x100 the gravity." Vegeta said

"Okay, I understand." Akira said

"Good. Now let us begin this training." Vegeta said and they started the sparring session that will probably last the whole day

* * *

(Later that night with Issei)

Issei went to the kitchen to drink some water. As he left the place, he saw Rias walking downwards the stairs

"Issei?" Rias asked

"Oh, President. What are you doing at this hour?" Issei asked

"Perfect timing. Let's have a talk." Rias said and the two of them walked outside of the mansion

"Is that about your war strategy?" Issei asked

"Yes, but to be honest, playing it by the book is only good as consolation." Rias said

"That can't be true! You're working hard this late at night." Issei said

"But this time, we're up against Phenex. I'm sure you've heard of it. A scared beast is said to be an immortal bird. Although they're demons, his family shares the name with this sacred beast. Additionally, they're a Great Marquis family, considered elite even among the 72 Pillars. He also shares the beast's power, immortality." Rias explained

"Immortality? Is that even possible?" Issei asked

"Well, he's pretty much invincible. Even if you hurt him, he'll regenerate instantly. His game record shows eight wins and two losses. However, those two losses were against an allied family of theirs. He lost on purpose." Rias said and Issei could not believe on what he just heard

"After the Rating Game became prevalent, the Phenex house rose to prominence extremely fast. It's natural, right? Being immortal, he simply can't lose." Rias said

"What about Akira? Where is he anyway?" Issei asked

"To be honest, even though Akira made his demonstrations to us about his powers and strengths, no offense but I still doubt his capabilities against Riser. I never saw him fight or take his opponents seriously so I can't compare and judge the two of them just yet." Rias said

"I see. But even though he's a jerk, I think he can stand a chance." Issei said

"Still, he wouldn't be able to participate in the Rating Game because he isn't a devil like us." Rias reminded

"I'm sorry." Issei said

"What for?" Rias asked

"By speaking up against Riser back then, I forced you into this fight." Issei explained

"Actually, that was helpful. We could cut to the chase afterward. My father had set up this game in advance, knowing I would lose. It was a trap. In chess terms, it's called a swindle." Rias said

"Um, why are you opposed to the engagement?" Issei asked

"I'm the daughter of the Gremory house. I'm never treated as an individual. I'm always Rias Gremory. The name always follows me wherever I go." she explained

"Although I am proud of my family, when it comes to finding a life partner, I want someone who loves me, not as daughter of the Gremory family, but as Rias. These may be conflicting ideals, but I still hold on to this small dream." Rias said

"Well, that's too much dreaming. Time to get back to reality for the mean time. Anyway, let's try to win this battle." she added

"A while back, Kiba told me that people call you the Ruin Princess because you're a genius of that magnitude. Now your first battle is against that guy…" Issei said but was interrupted

"You're wrong. My powers are not a natural boon, but something cultivated by the Gremory house for many generations. They belong to both me and the Gremory household. That's why I won't lose. If I'm fighting, I will win. I must win." Rias stated

"For me and him." she added in her thoughts

"You're amazing, just as I thought. Compared to that jerk Akira, I am completely nothing." Issei said

"Being here made me constantly realize that I'm the most useless. Even if I possess a great Sacred Gear, it's wasted on me. Despite that, I always foolishly rush forward. In the end, I'm always causing you problems. Akira was right, I'm completely useless." he added and Rias hugged him to calm him down and said…

"Forget all the negative things Akira told you. You may be not as good as him in everything but you have something that Akira never has. You care for all of us, your colleagues. No matter what happens, I want you to give all your best in the game, got it?" Rias asked

"I-I'll do my best." Issei said

"Good. You are physically and mentally tired. You need some rest." Rias said and created a magic circle that brought them to Issei's room

"Tomorrow, prove to Akira and Riser why you are the strongest pawn anyone could ever have." Rias said

"I will, President." Issei said

"Good. Now go get some sleep." Rias said and created another magic circle and left his room

* * *

(With Akira and Vegeta)

"I'm impressed with your performance today. Looks like you really proved to me that you are worthy to train under 20x the gravity." Vegeta said

"Well… I told you… I could do it." Akira replied as he tried to catch his breath in every phrase he said

"Tomorrow we start our training at 4 o'clock in the morning. Get some rest and don't sneak out of the house like you did last night." Vegeta said

"Got it." Akira said and the two of them exited the Gravity Chamber

* * *

(The Next Day with Rias and the Others)

"Use your Boosted Gear, Issei!" Rias said

"But I thought you said before that I shouldn't use it during this camp." Issei said

"Without my permission, I meant. Can you be his opponent, Yuuto?" Rias asked

"Yes, President." Yuuto said and turned his attention to Issei

"I won't go easy on you!" he said to Issei

"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted as he activated his Sacred Gear

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"Try again!" Rias said

"Boost!" Issei screamed

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said once again

"Once more!" Rias said

"Boost!" Issei shouted

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"That's not enough." Rias said

"Boost!" Issei shouted even louder than before

[BOOST!] the sacred gear said

"He powered up twelve times." Akeno said

"Stop. Issei, do you see now? You wouldn't have been able to handle so many boosts before this camp. That is the result of your training." Rias said

"I see!" Issei said

"Now, begin." Rias ordered

"Let's go. Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted once more

[EXPLOSION!] the Boosted Gear said and Issei was surrounded by an aura that represents his powers

"What is that?" Asia asked

"It allows Issei to fight with the accumulated power for some time. Yuuto!" Rias said and Yuuto began to approach Issei to attack him. He used his stick to strike him but Issei used his Boosted Gear to protect himself

"Issei, unleash your magic!" Rias ordered and Issei extended his left hand towards Yuuto to attack him

"Damn, I still fail!" Issei said and Yuuto ran towards him

"Shoot!" Rias said and Issei fired the energy that was compiled in his Sacred Gear but Yuuto managed to dodge it before he got hit. Instead, the mountain behind them got hit instead.

"This is my power." Issei thought and collapsed to the ground

"Issei-san!" Asia said and ran towards him to help Issei get up

"I guess he used up all his energy. Yuuto, how was he?" Rias asked

"I was really surprised. That shot he fired was already equivalent to a high-class demon's attack!" Yuuto said

"Issei, you will be a decisive factor in the game. Your attack power will greatly influence the flow of it. Believe in us and more than anything else, in yourself." Rias said

"Believe in everyone… and myself." Issei repeated in his mind

* * *

(With Akira and Vegeta)

"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked

"I'm fired up." Akira said with determination

"Now let us begin!" Vegeta shouted and he and Akira began their sparring under 20x the Earth's gravity. At the beginning, they were evenly matched but being young and having less-experience, Akira became the punching bag once again

"I'm sure you already are aware that if a saiyan experienced a near-death experience, he will always come back even stronger than before, right?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot." Akira said as he coughed some blood

"Even by getting your ass beat up is somehow the same. So expect that your energy will rise as soon as this training is over." Vegeta said

"Yes, grandpa." Akira said

"You can ask your grandmother to check your power level with the scouter she made. There you can see how much you've improved." Vegeta said

"Got it." Akira said and they continued their training. Only to be much lighter than before

* * *

A/N: Okay, so how was it? You guys know the drill. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me. Good day/night!


	11. The Fight

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is it! This is the chapter most of you are waiting for! This chapter features the entire Rating Game. As of now, this is the longest chapter I have ever written with more than 7000 words. Anyway, I hope everyone will like it like I do. So sit back and enjoy, this is chapter 11 of 'Next Generation: The Beginning'. Hope you will all like it!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Fight

"Only an hour left until the game starts." Issei said as he picked up the digital clock in his room. As he kept himself focus, he remembered what Rias told to him and his colleagues

"_It doesn't matter if our opponent is Riser Phenex. We will show everyone just how strong the Gremory clan is. And we'll show them big time." _Issei remembered what Rias told her slaves

"I trained as hard as I could. There's no way I'll let them win." Issei said to himself as he heard a knock in his door

"Issei-san? May I please enter?" Asia requested

"Go ahead." Issei said and Asia entered his room. He noticed that Asia is wearing her nun clothes and asked her about it

"I thought maybe I should come dressed as a nun, but the President said I should come dressed in my favourite clothes." she explained

"I think you really do look best that way, Asia." Issei complimented her

"Um, may I stay near you right now?" she asked

"Yeah, I don't mind." he replied and Asia sat beside him and embraced his arm

"A scary fight is about to begin." Asia said

"Yeah…" he replied

"But if you're with me, I'll be okay. From now on, can I stay with you?" she asked

"Yeah, we'll always be together." he said and the clock in his table alarmed and said…

'It's time! Are you ready?!' the clock said

"Let's go, Asia." Issei said and the two of them went to the clubroom to meet their colleagues

* * *

(At the clubroom)

The room was filled with silence. Yuuto prepared the sword he will use in the big fight. Koneko wore her fighting gloves. Rias and Akeno silently drank their tea

"Everyone sure is really calm." Issei thought and the doors of the room opened and Sona and Tsubaki entered

"Excuse me." Sona said

"Good evening, Sona." Rias said

"Welcome." Akeno added

"The student body president and the VP? What are they doing in here?" Issei asked

"The Rating Game is to be monitored by an outside clan. They are the ones who will be monitoring us." Rias said

"We volunteered for it because it is Rias' first Game." Sona added

"I'll show you a fight that will make you proud to be considered as my rival." Rias said

"I don't see your handsome fighter anywhere. Where is he?" Tsubaki asked

"He's not going to fight with us. He isn't a devil, remember?" Akeno returned the question

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Tsubaki said and a white magic circle appeared inside the room and Grayfia entered the scene

"Rias-sama, are you ready?" Grayfia asked

"Yes, whenever you are." Rias said

"When it's time to start, this magic circle will send you to the Battlefield." Grayfia said

"The Battlefield?" Issei asked

"It's a special dimension created specifically for the Game. It's outside the normal realm so you can be as reckless as you want." Akeno explained

"Reckless, huh." Issei thought

"I am returning to the monitoring room. I pray for your success, Rias." Sona said

"Thank you, but I'd reserve the judging for the second half." Rias said

"Naturally, I just personally don't think that man is a suitable match for you." Sona said as she and Tsubaki exited the room

"Incidentally, His Majesty Lucifer himself will be watching this battle." Grayfia said

"Oh… my brother is going to watch?" Rias asked

"Um, you just said _brother _or did I just mishear?" Issei asked

"Not at all. Satan is Rias' brother." Yuuto said

"Satan?! Your brother is Satan?!" Issei asked in disbelief

"Yes." Rias said

"The Red-Haired Demon. Crimson Satan, A.K.A. Sirzechs Lucifer. That is our president's brother. When Lucifer was killed in the last great war, Sirzechs took over Lucifer-sama's reign." Yuuto explained

"So that's why you are the heiress of the Gremory clan." Asia said and a huge magic circle appeared in the room as well

"It's almost time." Grayfia said

"Let's go." Rias said as she stood from her presidential seat and walked towards the magic circle. The six of them stood above the magic circle and it brought them to the battlefield. Issei opened his eyes and noticed that nothing has changed

"_Welcome, everyone. We welcome the Gremory and Phenex clans. I am servant for the Gremory clan, Grayfia. This Battlefield was built according to Rias' and Riser's advantages. The school in the human world which Rias attends will serve as this Rating Game's battlefield. We have provided a replica of this." _Grayfia said from the sky

"A replica?" Issei asked

"Look outside." Rias said and Issei walked towards the window and saw the sky has a different colour

"Whoa! The sky is different!" Issei said

"It's an alternate dimension." Yuuto said

"I merely replicated the school as is." Akeno added

"Just how much does Akeno-san have anyway?" Issei asked himself

"_Both parties, where you were teleported will be your respective bases. Rias-sama's base is in the old school building that serves as her clubroom. Riser-sama's base will be in the new school building, in the commissioner's office. If a pawn is able to reach the enemy's base, he or she can be instantly promoted." _Grayfia said again

"So that means if I make it into the new school building, I'll get a promotion to Queen in one fell swoop!" Issei said with confidence

"Oh my, that's not an easy task." Akeno said

"Remember that it works the other was as well – if one of their pawns enters this building, she'll be promoted. We need at least one person to stay behind and defend the base." Yuuto said

"I guess you're right. I hate to admit it though." Issei said and Koneko gave him a small transmitter

"What's this for?" he asked

"This is how we'll communicate." Rias said

"_Now, let the games begin!" _Grayfia said

* * *

(With Riser)

"This job is too easy for you. But don't hold back. Destroy them thoroughly. We must bring down that prideful red-haired princess a few notches. Otherwise, there's no meaning in this silly game." Riser said to his slaves

* * *

(With Rias)

"The enemy base is the new school building. Going through the quad is the fastest route." Rias said while planning out everything in their map

"However, it's in clear view of the new school building." Koneko said

"The risk is far too great." Rias said

"Then maybe we should go on the track and field grounds behind the new school building?" Issei suggested

"I think that's what the enemy would expect of us. They've probably stationed many strong Knights and Rooks here at this clubhouse." Rias said

"It is an obvious first move." Akeno said

"President, from the gymnasium, we could get a view of the new school building. Could we try in there first? It's close to our base and at the same time, we could gather more information." Yuuto suggested

"Good idea. However, I think a destructive Rook, rather than a skilled fighting Knight, would be best suited for this." Rias said

"Yes, president." Koneko said

"War sure is difficult." Asia commented

"Well, all we have to do is trust the President and follow her orders." Issei said

"That's true." Asia replied

"First, we need to protect our front line. Yuuto, Koneko, set up some traps" Rias said

"Yes." Yuuto and Koneko said

"Come out, Shiro." Koneko said and her cat familiar came out and climbed on top of her head

"Then we'll be off." Yuuto said and left with Koneko

"Akeno, after the traps are set, cast some spells around the perimeter of the forest and in the sky." Rias said

"Very well." Akeno replied and left the room as well

"Um, President, what about us?" Issei asked

"Asia, who is in charge of healing the wounded, will wait here with me. If she's hurt, no one will be able to heal anyone anymore." Rias said

"Okay." Asia replied

"Issei." Rias called

"Yes, president?" Issei asked

"Come sit here beside me and lie down." Rias said

"Y-You mean you'll let me lie down on your lap?" Issei asked

"Just come over here." Rias said

"U-Understood! My pleasure!" Issei said and walked towards her. He couldn't hide the excitement on his face on what he was about to do. As he rest his head on her lap, he felt relaxed and doesn't want to let go

"What is this feeling? It is soft and relaxing, yet strong." Issei thought

"I know we're in the middle of war, but I think I'm already finished!" Issei cried in joy

"Oh, what are you crying about?" Rias asked

"I'm just so deeply moved that you're letting me use your lap as a pillow! I'm so happy to be alive!" Issei said as Asia watched them from the other side of the sofa, feeling nothing but jealously

"Issei, I will undo some of the restraining magic I placed on you." Rias said and placed her hand on Issei's head. He felt his power deep within his body

"I told you before about how I had to hold you back to aid in your development, right?" Rias asked

"Y-Yes." he replied

"It was because your body was not yet strong enough to withstand your new powers. That is why I divided your powers into many pieces and put a separate seal on each one. I just undid one of the seals." Rias explained

"So this 'power' I'm feeling flowing through my body right now is because of you?" he asked

"It's part of your true power. You needed a stronger body and a better understanding of the Boosted Gear before I could release it back to you. Although, you still have a long way to go." Rias said

"So that's what the harsh training was for." Issei said as he finally understood the difficult training he was given

"To think the President had such noble intentions! Dear God, please forgive me for being jealous!" Asia said and felt the familiar headache she was experiencing because of praying

"Listen Issei, even if you're up against a girl, do not hesitate to defeat her. You can be assured that the other side won't hold back." Rias said

"I get it! I'll win this for you!" he said

"Yes, I have high hopes in you." Rias said

"_President, can you hear me?" _Akeno asked through the transmitter

"Yes, I can." Rias replied

"_Preparations are complete."_ Akeno reported

"Then here are our plans." Rias said and began to tell the plans

* * *

(With Sona and Tsubaki)

"Rias' side has begun to move." Tsubaki said

"Since she has a deficiency in pieces, it's impossible for her subordinates to support her. Which means, her only choice is to go in." Sona said

* * *

(With Rias)

"Understand this, once we're in the gymnasium, we cannot avoid battle. So follow my orders exactly." Rias said

"_Yes." _Issei and Koneko replied

"Yuuto, are you ready?" Rias asked

"_No, problems here." _Yuuto said

"Akeno, take care of the areas you've sealed off." Rias said

"_Yes, President." _Akeno said

"Commence operations! Our enemy is supported by the immortal Phenex clan heir, Riser Phenex. Now, let's give him the fight of his life!" Rias said and her slaves began to move

"Issei-san, everyone, do your best!" Asia said in her thoughts

* * *

(Gymnasium)

"It's completely dark on the inside too." Issei said quietly

"The enemy is already here." Koneko said and the gymnasium lights opened

"We know you're out there, Gremory-slaves." one girl of the opposing team said

"So I guess stealth is out of the equation." Issei said and the two of them revealed showed themselves to the enemy

"We have a Rook and a happy-go-lucky Pawn, eh? Not as strong as Mira though." another girl said

"It's her!" Issei said as she noticed one of the four girls that hit him in the stomach before

"I'm Mira the Pawn." the girl who hit him introduced herself

"I'm Shui the Rook." the Rook girl said too

"I'm Kira the Pawn." another girl said

"I'm also a Pawn and my name is Meru!" another girl said who looks exactly like the Pawn, Kira

"That Rook, her level is definitely high." Koneko said

"High?" Issei asked

"Her fighting abilities might even be at a Queen's level." Koneko said

"Seriously? Well, we knew all along that we were at a disadvantage. We have no choice but to fight. Boost!" Issei said

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"I'll take on the Rook. Issei-senpai, you handle the three Pawns. At the very least, try to give them the run-around." Koneko said

"Don't worry about me. I have a secret weapon. Let's go!" Issei said and they began to attack their enemies

* * *

(With Riser)

"So they did come in at the center after all. What about the other units?" Riser asked

"My Lord, Shuria, Mario, Vilent, the three Pawns, they are en route to infiltrate the enemy base." Yubelluna said

* * *

(At the forest)

"There seems to be an unusual amount of fog here." one girl said and the traps that were set in that area became active and started shooting at them

"A trap? Not that big if a deal, really." another girl said

"Well, this is mere child's play." the first girl said

"I find it amusingly quaint, personally." another girl said as the three of them dodge the traps

* * *

(At the gym)

Koneko and the enemy Rook fought hand-to-hand. They both seem to know how to fight but they are equal in terms of strength. The Rook threw all the kicks she could give until Koneko caught one and gave her a punch of her own

"You're not so ba…" the Rook said but was interrupted when hit her in the stomach and got thrown away

"Who the hell… are you?" the Rook asked struggling

"I am Rias-sama's slave." Koneko replied. Issei on the other side is dealing with three Pawns

"Don't run from us." one Pawn said

"Be a good boy and just let us kill you!" the other Pawn said while chasing Issei with a chainsaw on their hands

"I can't listen to you guys! I mean, no way I am going to die that way!" Issei said while running away from them and was confronted by the Pawn, Mira. She attempted to use her stick once again to hit him but this time, he managed to dodge it by jumping over her. However, he encountered the twin Pawns once again

"Yay, now you're ours." the first twin said and tried to hit him with their chainsaw

"I trained very hard for this day! If I lose, it's rude to the President and to everyone who helped me!" he thought as he landed on the ground

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"Let's go, Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted

[EXPLOSION!] the Sacred Gear said again and Issei's power level rose that caught the twin Pawns off-guard

"First to the left." Issei said and tapped the first twin in her right shoulder

"And the second one." he said and tapped the second twin in her ass. Mira then tried to attack him again. But he caught her stick and broke it and tapped her in her right shoulder as well

"You destroyed my 'kon'? Mira asked as she couldn't believe what he just have done

"Now the playing field is all even." Issei thought

"We lost to him?" the first twin asked

"Now Riser-sama will be very angry with us!" the second twin said and the three Pawns approached him at once to finish him off

"You're going to pay!" Mira said

"We're going to kill you!" the first twin said

"Now's my chance!" he thought and his devil wings appeared in his back and said…

"Take this death attack of mine! Dress Break!" he said as he snapped his finger and small magic circles appeared in the places he touched on the girls and their outfits were destroyed

"No!" the three girls shouted in embarrassment

"HAHAHAHA! Did you see that? In my brain, I imagine girls' clothes being ripped off forever – yes, forever! I used all of my magic powers to make you girls naked forever! This is my secret death move! Dress Break!" Issei explained

* * *

(With Sona and Tsubaki)

"How vile." Tsubaki said as they watched what Issei just did

"Perhaps this magic power naturally imprinted itself into his brain since he's been around girls so much. Though I suppose it's also for his personal desires." Sona said

* * *

(At the gym)

"You suck!" Mira said

"Weirdo!" the first twin said

"Womanizer!" the second twin said. But Issei was not listening to any of them. Simply because he was thinking of his training session with Asia. She's the one who helped him perfect his so-called 'Death Attack'

"I owe my success to you, Asia!" Issei said and noticed Koneko has seen what he did

"I've lost all respect for you." Koneko said

"Koneko-chan!" Issei said as he noticed Koneko has seen what he did

"_Koneko, Issei, how're things on your end?" _Rias asked

"President! Koneko-chan and I are both doing good." Issei reported

"_That will do. Akeno's preparations are complete. Continue with the operations, please." _Rias said and Issei and Koneko left the gymnasium. When they were out of the building, the gym was struck by a lightning bolt. The one responsible for it was…

"Holy shit!" Issei said

"She is Akeno-senpai's demon identity: The priestess of lightning. Her name and powers are both known well by insiders." Koneko explained

"The 'priestess of lightning' eh? Under that kind of punishment, anyone would die." he asked

"_Riser-sama's Rook and three Pawns are no longer active." Grayfia said_

* * *

(With Sona and Tsubaki)

"Eliminating the strong opposition, and then turning your defence into an attack. This was a move so reckless I can't imagine it hasn't been done before. I'm impressed with Rias. But I don't see how Riser-sama would let that slide without a heavy counter-attack." Sona said

"Yes." Tsubaki replied

* * *

(With Rias and Asia)

"The real terror begins now. Our enemy has still barely begun to move. Until Akeno can completely set spells around the area, we must back her up. Akeno's magic is only as good as the protection we give her. And on that note, let's step into the next operation." Rias said to her slaves through the transmitter

* * *

(With Koneko and Issei)

"What's next?" Issei asked

"The track and field grounds with Yuuto-senpai. We destroy all enemies we find there." Koneko said

"But I wonder if Kiba's holding up okay?" he asked

* * *

(At the forest)

The other three Pawns from Riser's side was just removing the traps they found in the forest

"Do they really think that these traps will protect them?" the first Pawn said and the second Pawn found their clubhouse

"So that's their base, eh?" the second Pawn asked and they walked towards it. But it was only a trick

"What's going on?" the first Pawn said and Yuuto came out of the woods and said…

"Sorry about that, ladies. You won't be able to escape. You're trapped inside a barrier our Queen set." he said

"Damn it! We're too complacent!" the first Pawn said

"We needed to compensate for our lack of soldiers." Yuuto explained

"I hate to bring this up, but do you honestly think that you can beat the three of us by just yourself?" the third Pawn asked

"Would you like to find out?" Yuuto returned the question to them

* * *

(With Koneko and Issei)

"Well, knowing him, he's probably doing fine with that pretty face of his. Koneko-chan, let's go." Issei said

"Don't touch me." Koneko said

"Oh, it's okay. I'd never use it on a comrade." he said referring to his new technique 'Dress Break'

"Even so, it's the worst attack ever." she said

"It seems she thoroughly hates me now." he thought

"Um, wait up, Koneko-chan!" he said and followed her. But she was hit by a huge blast

"Koneko-chan!" he shouted and ran towards her

"_Koneko! Koneko, what happened?! Answer at once!"_ Rias said from her transmitter

* * *

(With Riser)

"HAHAHAHA! Rias, don't underestimate me. I am Riser Phenex!" Riser said as he watched how Yubelluna took Koneko out of the picture

* * *

(With Issei and Koneko)

"Shit! Hey you! Are you Riser's Queen?" Issei shouted but Yubelluna gave him an evil smile as a reply

"I'm sorry. I failed… the President." Koneko said weakly

"Everything will be okay! Asia can easily cure you…" Issei said but her body vanished

"_Rias-sama's Rook is no longer active." _Grayfia said from the sky

"Shit! How dare you do that to Koneko-chan?! I'll avenge her! You have to fight me now!" Issei said in anger

"_Stay calm, Issei. Those who are no longer able to fight are transported to a different location. They are kept in there until the end of the Game. Koneko is not dead. So calm yourself." _Rias said through the transmitter

"But still!" Issei said

"Just give it a rest, little boy. Cry all you want, there is no way you will defeat us." Yubelluna said and was about to fire her magic on Issei but Akeno stood in the way

"Issei-kun, leave this to me and hurry ahead. You don't need to worry about me. I will fight with full body and soul to avenge Koneko-chan." Akeno said as calmly as possible

"I understand, Akeno-san!" Issei said and ran away from the them

"I've always to try fighting you, Priestess of Lightning." Yubelluna said

"Oh my, I'm deeply honored." Akeno said

"_Three pawns from Riser-sama's side have retired." _Grayfia said

"Three?!" Issei asked while running from Akeno and Yubelluna but was pulled by Yuuto himself

"Hey." he said

"You're the one who took them out?" Issei asked

"Thanks to Akeno-san's barrier, dealing with them is a piece of cake." Yuuto explained

* * *

(With Sona and Tsubaki)

"This makes the current piece-count: Riser-sama with nine. Rias still has five. She still must not let her guard down." Sona said

(With Issei and Yuuto)

"I feel bad. They took out Koneko-chan." Issei said

"Yes, I've heard. She's not an open book, but I could tell how passionate she felt today. What a waste." Yuuto said and Issei raised his fist in front of him and said…

"Let's win this no matter what!" he said

"Of course." Yuuto said and bumped his fist with Issei's

"_Yuuto, Issei, can you hear me? I am going to work on a surprise attack with Asia back at HQ. You two need to delay the enemy as long as possible." _Rias said

"Surprise attack?" Issei asked

"_We were supposed to launch it after waiting for Akeno to fully heal. But the enemy placed their Queen against ours."_ Rias said

"But President, a King should never leave the HQ. The risk is far too great!" Yuuto said

"_That's what the enemy is thinking. That's our upper hand. Riser Phenex's body may be immortal, but his soul is not. If we can launch an attack so strong that he loses his fighting spirit, we can win. I will personally cut down his soul." _Rias said

"Then it's decided. Let's show them what the male-duo of the Occult Research Club can do." Issei said

"We'll give them a show they'll never forget." Yuuto said and the two of them made their way to the Track and Field grounds

"We know you're out there somewhere! Just come out and face us fair-and-sqaure!" Issei shouted and their enemies began to reveal theirselves

"I am the Knight who serves Riser-sama, Caramine. Since you're advancing from the front, it's rather apparent that you lack sense. However, I _love _simpletons like you!" the Knight known as Caramine said and draw her flame sword

"I am the Knight who serves Rias-sama, Yuuto Kiba. A battle between Knights, I've been longing for this day!" Yuuto said

"Well said, Knight of Rias Gremory!" Caramine said and ran towards him. Both are good in using the sword but only one of them will prevail

"I guess there's nothing for me to do here." Issei said while watching the duel of the two Knights

"I wouldn't count on that." a girl from behind said

"Silly Caramine. Nothing in her head but swords, swords swords! She didn't even care when pieces were sacrificed. Goodness, what a careless girls. Just when I thought I'd find a cute boy. He turned out to be also a sword-freak. Geez, I just have horrible luck, don't I." a blonde girl said from behind as well and a bunch of girls from Riser's side surrounded him

"So all of the remaining pieces are here. Looks like the President's predictions were right." Yuuto thought while Rias and Asia sneaked into the new school building

"Even so, I'm confused about Rias-sama's taste in gentlemen." the blonde girl added while looking at Issei

"She has a cute face, but she's a snide, bitchy character." Issei said to himself referring to the blonde girl

"Boosted Gear!" he shouted

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"Oh, my apologies. I do not fight." the blonde girl said

"Huh?" Issei asked confusedly

"Isabella." the blonde girl called and a masked woman walked towards Issei

"I am Isabella. I am a Rook who serves Riser-sama. Let's rumble, Rias Gremory's Pawn!" the Rook known as Isabella said and constantly attacked Issei

"Hey! What the hell is her deal?! Why doesn't she fight?" Issei asked referring to the blonde girl

"She is technically on our team as a Bishop. But she's just here to cheer on us." Isabella explained while constantly attacking Issei again

"What the hell!" he said

"She is Ravel Phenex." Isabella said

"Phenex?!" Issei asked

"She has been reborn as a Demon, but she is also Riser-sama's true little sister." Isabella said

"Sister?! That perv! He really was as stupid and gross as I thought?!" he asked

"But having a 'little sister' harem would be pretty fucking sweet." he thought but was interrupted when the Rook almost punch him

"You fight with spirit, boy." Isabella said

"Of course I do! I didn't go through all that training and work so hard for Koneko-chan to be treated that way!" Issei replied but he got kicked in the face courtesy of her

"But while I'm saying this, I really need to power-up before…" he was saying but received an uppercut punch from her again

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"An additional power-up, I might not be able to handle the intensity, but it's a Rook I'm up against!" he thought

"Wow, you are completely different from when you stood up to Mira. It seems Rias Gremory has trained you well." Isabella said

"That's right! She has whipped me into shape! I am President Rias' slave! That's why I can't let you beat me! For the sake of our President, I will defeat you!" Issei said

* * *

(With Rias and Asia)

The two of them made their way inside only to be confronted by Riser Phenex himself

"I've been expecting you, my darling Rias." Riser said from the second floor of the building

* * *

(With Yuuto and Issei)

The Knight of the opposing team managed to break Yuuto's sword but he managed to replace his broken sword

"You bastard, you have _two_ Sacred Gears?!" the Knight asked and this time, her sword break against Yuuto's. She pulled out another sword and said…

"That's meaningless! We proud folk of the Phenex Clan entrust our lives to the immortal flame!" she said and destroyed his sword once again and Yuuto replaced it as well

"You bastard! How many Sacred Gears do you have?!" she asked

"I don't _have _them. I make them with my magic sword-builder, Sword Birth. As you can see, I can create swords by will." Yuuto explained and created a bunch of swords from where she's standing

"Could this be…?!" she asked

"He had _that _kind of power?" Issei asked in his thoughts while watching Yuuto's fight against the enemy Knight

"Hey you! Don't avert your eyes during battle!" Isabella said as she punched Issei straight to the face

"Shit! I was thinking it was about time." Issei said in his thoughts

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"There it is!" Issei said

[EXPLOSION!] the Sacred Gear said

"Dragon, come forth! Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted and the Sacred Gear fired a powerful energy beam against the enemy Rook. She dodged it though, but Issei could not believe on what his Sacred Gear just did

"Seriously? I thought I was holding back plenty of power." Issei said after he fired the energy beam

"Th-That lousy Sacred Gear… it is no match for me!" Isabella said and ran towards Issei once again to attack him. However, he touched her in the breasts and she asked…

"You think you have me with that?" she asked

"I do now! Dress Break!" Issei shouted and her outfit got ripped from his magic as well

"What is this?!" the enemy Rook asked

"I have saved your name in my files inside my brain." Issei thought

"It's saved! Now take this!" he said and fired another energy beam. This time, the energy beam took Isabella out of the Game

"Isabella-kun!" Ravel Phenex shouted

"_The last Rook from the side of Riser-sama is no longer active." _Grayfia said

"I beat her!" Issei shouted proudly

"What a hideous trick. No, even I admit it is a terrifying trick to all women." the Knight from the opposing team said as she saw what Issei did to her

"This is the first time I've seen it as well. But I guess I should apologize. I'm so sorry our Pawn is such a pervert." Yuuto said to Caramine and bowed as well

"Hey! Stop apologizing to the enemy, Kiba!" Issei shouted

"Hey, Pawn of Rias Gremory. Do you know what that is up there?" Ravel asked and pointed to the roof of the new school building and he saw…

"President and Asia! It's just too soon to attack directly!" Issei said

"Which means he foresaw what we were going to do." Yuuto added

"Just as I foresaw what he was going to do." Rias said

"A virgin shouldn't try to fool an experienced man, Rias." Riser said

"Rude as ever, I see." Rias replied

"The Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, the Priestess of Lightning, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. All your names sound impressive. But we have the immortal bird Phoenix on our side. As a result, we are immortal as well." Ravel explained to Issei and he got surrounded by another group of girls

"Do you understand it now? Do you realize just how hopeless this makes the fight for your side? These girls are Pawns too like you. But I guarantee you that they're far more skilled than they look." Ravel said and a pair of girls jumped in the air and began to attack him

"Boosted Gear!" he shouted

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear shouted and the girls punches were all landing. Issei could not do anything to protect himself until another girl from the opposing team attacked him with a huge sword. Luckily, he was able to dodge it

"Issei-kun!" Yuuto called and something exploded on the roof of the new school building

"Can't you entertain me a bit longer? I love a good show!" Riser said and Rias fired her magic to him but Riser countered it with his own

"President!" Issei shouted worriedly

"_Don't worry about me. Concentrate on your enemy! I believe in you Issei. Show them the power of Rias Gremory's slave!" _Rias said as she continuously fired energy beams against Riser

"She's right, I am her slave!" Issei said in his thoughts and blocked the sword of the enemy using his Sacred Gear

"He blocked her sword?" Ravel asked

"Bare handed?" the woman whom she attacked said

"There's nothing else worth thinking about. I'll fight only for my President! Even though I don't have a chance in her because of that _asshole_!" Issei said in his thoughts and the sword of her enemy broke

"Hey, if you're listening, answer me! Give me power!" Issei said to his Sacred Gear

[DRAGON BOOSTER!] the Sacred Gear replied

"Give me more! Show them all how strong my resolve is. Boosted Gear!" Issei said

[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND REVELATION!] the Sacred Gear said and Issei's power level rose once again to another level and his Sacred Gear changed appearance as well

* * *

(With Akeno and Yubelluna)

With Akeno's magic, she was able to take down Yubelluna from the sky to ground

"The Priestess of Lightning, you've made it so far. But your magic is running dry." Yubelluna said

"Oh, fear not. All it takes to recharge me is a little time." Akeno said

"You seem confident. Are you sure?" Yubelluna asked and took out a small bottle

"But that's…?" Akeno asked in disbelief

"You fell for it." Yubelluna said

* * *

(With Issei)

"I see. So this is my new power." Issei said and called Yuuto

"Release your Sacred Gear!" Issei said

"Release it?" Yuuto asked

"Just do it!" Issei said

"Sword Birth!" Yuuto said and stabbed the ground with his sword. Issei touched the ground and the Sacred Gear reacted

[TRANSFER!] the Sacred Gear said and thousands of swords grew from the ground and their enemies were stabbed by it and were eliminated from the Game

"_Two Knights, two Pawns and one Bishop from Riser's side are no longer active." _Grayfia said

* * *

(With Sona and Tsubaki)

"He gained the Knight's power with his Boosted Gear?" Tsubaki asked

"The Dragon Stone has granted him a new power." Sona replied

* * *

(With Issei)

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei shouted and heard a loud explosion from somewhere. Looking for the cause of the explosion, he saw Akeno falling from the sky

"_Rias-sama's Queen is no longer active." _Grayfia said

"Akeno-san!" Issei shouted

"Akeno!" Rias said like she saw a ghost

"Looks like you lost your best piece." Riser said

"I still have Yuuto and Issei." Rias said

"I _hope _so." Riser said with an evil smile

"Akeno-san was defeated?" Issei asked and saw Yuuto got eliminated as well

"Kiba!" Issei shouted

"Take." Yubelluna said from the sky

"You again?!" Issei asked in anger

"_Rias-sama's Knight is no longer available for the Game."_ Grayfia said

"Just resign, Rias!" Riser said

"Why should I?!" Rias asked and fired a blast on Riser's face but it healed instantly

"Do you still not understand? Your Bishop and your Pawn will only suffer more." Riser said and his sister got back because of their regenerating abilities

"Took you long enough, Yubelluna." Ravel said

"Their Queen was every bit as powerful as rumoured. It seems I really need to use this to win." Yubelluna said referring to the small bottle she revealed to Akeno

"A win is a win. You truly are the most dependable piece." Ravel said

"What is in that bottle?!" Issei asked

"Tears of the Phoenix. It is a treasure of the Demons that can heal any wound instantaneously." Ravel explained

"How is that possible?!" he asked again

"Oh? But we're allowed to have two treasures in the Game. On your side, you have a Bishop with Twilight Healing. My clan is the only one who can make this potion, so it's very valuable. Tears of Immortality. Since the Rating Game began, the Phenex clan has been at a clear advantage." Ravel explained and Issei ran away to go where Rias is. He made his way inside the new school building and promoted himself as a Queen and ran to the rooftop

"President! Issei Hyoudou is on the scene at last!" Issei shouted

"Issei!" Rias said in joy

"Issei-san!" Asia said as well

"I will take care of the Pawn and the Bishop." Yubelluna said

"No, I will take them on. That will help her resign to her defeat." Riser said

"Don't joke with me! Those words bear no weight until you've actually defeated me!" Rias said and fired another blast on Riser

"Just resign already, Rias. You are already trapped. I already predicted this would happen. It's a checkmate." Riser said

"Be silent, Riser! I'm trapped? You predicted it? Don't you dare decide that for me! As King, I am supreme!" Rias stated

"Not for long. Do it, Yubelluna." Riser said and blasted Issei and Asia. Issei covered for Asia but his back got hurt instead. Rias ran to her slaves to check if they're okay especially on Asia

"She's fine. She's probably just lost consciousness from the impact." Rias said

"My apologies. I never thought the boy would take the impact with his body." Yubelluna said

"Well, never mind about it. We've sealed off their Twilight Healing." Riser said

"You jackass!" Issei shouted in anger

"The Queen's protection. Looks like the promotion saved your life." Riser said

"President, all's fair in war, right?" Issei asked

"Yes." Rias said

"I'm stupid so I don't understand this whole 'trapped' and 'predicted' crap. But there's still plenty of fight left in me! As long as I can clench a fist, I will continue to fight!" Issei said

"Well said, Issei. Let's defeat Riser together!" Rias said

"Yes, President! Boost!" Issei said and began to ran towards Riser

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said

"Now, once more! Boost!" he shouted

[BOOST!] the Sacred Gear said again

"Once more!" he shouted again and slipped when he was near in front of him

* * *

(With Sona and Tsubaki)

"What's happening to him?" Tsubaki asked

"The Boosted Gear – the more it takes on the other Sacred Gears, the greater the potential damage it can do to the body of its host. In fact, it's miraculous he was able to fight this long, with its power boosted so high. The magic has reached impossibly high levels and is poisoning him. His body is beyond its limit now." Sona explained

* * *

(At the school rooftop)

"Issei!" Rias shouted in concern

"It's over then." Riser said

"Silence!" Rias shouted and fired another blast on him. But it didn't have any effect on him

"Rias! As you can see, you have barely any magic left. Just admit your own defeat. Resigning would lift the load off your shoulders." Riser said

"I would never surrender! I will not!" Rias replied

"I'll be fine, President! No matter what happens, I will win." Issei said weakly from the side and coughed blood as well

"I will be your Strongest Pawn. That's what you told me and I'm going to prove it." Issei said and gathered all his remaining energy to stand up

"Just die already!" Riser said and approached Issei and began to punish him continuously

"Issei, step back! Step back!" Rias ordered but Issei ignored her and stood up to Riser bravely even if it cost him his life

"This is irrelevant. You are nothing but low-life devil. No, you're worse than that. You are the lowest mammal I can ever think of. Do you really think you can win against a high-class devil like myself, Riser Phenex?" he asked

"Riser, what are you planning to do? Rias asked as she saw Riser raising his hand

"What else! I'm going to burn this boy to death to the point where no investigations can be carried out. Death is permissible in a Game. After all, if it was an 'accident'!" Riser said and is now ready to burn him but…

"Riser, please stop!" Rias shouted and embraced Riser to cease him from killing Issei. He saw this and could not believe his President really surrendered the fight for a low-class devil like him. But for what reason?

"I lose. I resign." Rias said in tears

"Checkmate." Rises said with pride

"Why?" Issei asked confusedly

"_Rias-sama resigns. Riser Phenex-sama has won this Rating Game." _Grayfia said and Rias could not do anything but to understand that she will never have the chance to see him one last time

"Goodbye, Akira." Rias thought and cried even harder when she thought of him and Akira opened his eyes and said…

"Damn, another crazy dream with her being involved." he said and checked his digital clock in his room that said '1:30AM'. He stood up from his bed and walked out to the kitchen to drink something

"But why say goodbye though? Nah, it was probably nothing so I should head back to sleep. I still have training later at 5am." Akira said and went back to sleep

* * *

A/N: Okay, before you make any conclusions, let's get something clear. First of all, this entire Rating Game is not the OC's dream. It really happened and the OC just happened to have a dream that Rias is saying goodbye to him. Second, I was originally planning for the OC to not make an appearance but it would be really stupid if he isn't going to appear especially he is the main character. Third, you can post your thoughts or questions in the reviews or you can send me a PM. Have a great day/night!


	12. His Decision

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Okay, so this is it! This is the moment all of you have been waiting for! This is the real deal! This is the chapter where… Okay I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, I guarantee you guys that you will like this latest chapter of mine. Also, this is now the longest chapter I've ever written with about 7,500+ words. So sit back and enjoy reading Chapter 12 of 'Next Generation: The Beginning'. Hope you will all like it like I do!

* * *

Chapter 12: His Decision

It took Akira about two training weeks to train using 100x the Earth's gravity. For him, starting at 10x the gravity is really boring and stupid. But as his training with Vegeta goes by, he realized that he's been soft since going to Tokyo. He's not really weak and all but his strength and form wasn't in the standards of his grandfather. That's why he decided to become stronger step-by-step once again and promised himself he will do everything to regain his powerful state once again. He succeeded. After 13 days, he was able to restore the power he lost and even surpassed it. The two of them went to Bulma and asked her to check their power levels using the more advanced scouter she invented

"Okay, let's see your power level Akira." Bulma said and pressed the scouter

"Whoa! You got a power level of 800,000!" she said with delight

"Nice!" Akira shouted with cheerfulness

"What about my power level?" Vegeta asked

"Your power level is… 1.8 billion." Bulma said casually

"That's pretty obvious since you don't do anything but eat, sleep, and train." she added

"At least I'm about to surpass my dad." Akira said

"Well, I've got to admit but you have improved these last few days." Vegeta said

"Thanks, grandpa. It was all because of your training." Akira replied

"You have improved, but so what? Do not be contented on what you currently have." Vegeta said

"I'll try to remember that." Akira said

"Good, that's all for today. Tomorrow is going to be your day-off from training." Vegeta said

"But it's only 2pm. What am I supposed to do for the next day and a half?" Akira asked

"Spend some time with your 'girlfriend' or hang out with your friends. I don't know. That's your problem, not mine." Vegeta replied

"Okay fine, I can probably think of something to do." Akira said and left the Bulma's laboratory and made his way to his room to take a shower. Once he was done, he went to the place that served as his lair for about a decade. It's the place he can stay for an entire day other than the Gravity Chamber and his bedroom without getting bored. He entered his dad's study room and scanned around the place to see if anything changed after he left for Tokyo. He made his way to the couch and took a quick nap before he walked to the bookshelves and pick a book that is good to read at the moment. He found one good book and took it and read it in the couch near the fireplace. While reading, he did not notice that his mom entered the room so she tried to startle him but no violent reactions on his part

"Geez, you're as boring as your father." Jenny said after Akira's unresponsive reaction

"What can I say? I am his son after all." Akira replied

"How come you didn't get any of my traits?" Jenny asked herself

"Not really, our eyes are identical." Akira said

"True, but other than that, we have nothing in common." Jenny said

"Well we both like football." Akira said

"Yeah, that as well." she said

"So what if we don't have anything much in common?" he asked

"Nothing really. I would just be really proud if we have many things in common." she said

"Tsk. Whatever." he said

"Oh I almost forgot why I came here. I just want to ask you something. How are you doing in the last two weeks of your stay in here so far?" she asked

"To be honest, it's really good. I really missed the place. In fact, I missed everything in this mansion." he said

"Well that's good to hear. How about in Tokyo? How's your life in there?" she asked

"You've been asking me that same question as soon as I arrived there on my own." he said

"I know that. I just want to be sure that my Akira-chan is living a comfortable life in there." she said while pinching his cheek

"It's still the same. I've been doing great and everything is fine with Rias helping me clean the place." he said

"You know, I really like that girl." she said

"I'm pretty sure she would love to hear that." he said

"Why?" she asked

"She likes me big time." he said

"Well who doesn't like a smart, handsome guy like you?" she asked

"My male schoolmates. Most of them really hate me for what I have." he said

"Well maybe because you're bragging about what you have." Jenny said

"Why in the world would I brag to everyone what I have accomplished. I won't get anything from it." Akira said

"So why do they hate you?" Jenny asked again

"Because their girlfriends are dumping them because of me. Some of them hate me because I'm too smart." Akira explained

"You're stealing their girlfriends from those boys?!" Jenny asked

"What?! No, of course not! I'm not a jerk who steals others girlfriends!" Akira said protecting his side

"Be sure you're not doing that, alright?" she asked

"Geez, I will never do that in my entire life. I still have my pride to keep." he said

"Anyway, how did you and Rias meet?" Jenny asked

"It's a long story." Akira said

"Don't worry about the time. We got the rest of the afternoon to talk about it." Jenny said and Akira sighed and began with his story

"We were in the same class. After I did my introductions on the first day of school, the class adviser assigned me to a chair behind her. We didn't talk to each other though until lunchtime where she introduced herself to me. She said that since I'm a new student in the school, she's certain that I'm not yet a member of any club. Then I said yes and then she tried to recruit me in her club." he explained

"What exactly is the club she's a member in?" she asked

"Occult Research Club." he said

"Occult huh? Sounds interesting. Did you accept her offer?" she asked

"No, but days later I joined." he said

"I didn't know you like to play hard to get with her." Jenny said

"I am not playing hard to get. She's the only one who has a huge crush on me." Akira explained

"Come on, Akira-chan. You have nothing to be ashamed about. You know you can tell me everything especially with girls." Jenny said playfully to her son

"Look mom, I would be lying if I'm going to say she's not pretty and attractive." Akira said to his mom

"So you do thing she's pretty and attractive ?" Jenny asked

"Yes, I do." Akira said

"Then what's the problem?" Jenny asked

"See the thing is, I only joined her club is because I need something from her." Akira said and Jenny pinched his shoulders really hard. He may be as strong as a rock but a pinch from his mom is one of his kryptonite

"Oww! What was that for?" Akira asked

"That's for just using her feelings for you just so you can get something in return." Jenny said

"So what if I need something from her?" Akira asked again

"You really don't get it do you?" Jenny asked and Akira looked at her confusedly

"You should never play with a girl's feelings." she said

"Who said anything about playing with her feelings?" he asked

"You're not playing with her? Okay, if you get what you want from her, what are you going to do after that?" she asked

"Hmm, well I'm going to leave the club." he answered honestly

"See, you're exactly playing with her feelings." she said

"Okay, fine. So what if I'm playing with her?" he asked again

"You know for a smart guy, you are really dumb when it comes to human feelings." Jenny said

"Because you can't use it in real life." Akira replied and Jenny just sighed and said…

"Okay, if you don't like her, just tell it to her immediately in the nicest way as possible." Jenny said

"Okay, fine. I'll call her right away." Akira said and took out his phone and tried to call her but she's not answering. Soon, Jenny left the study room and Akira gave it another shot but still no answer. He did the same thing over and over but she isn't answering his calls. He got tired of waiting and walked out of the study room.

"Damn it! Why in the world is she not answering MY calls? She can't ignore me! She's not allowed to ignore MY calls! Only I am the one who is allowed to ignore calls!" he shouted in his thoughts while walking to his room. As he entered the room, he walked straight to his closet and changed his household garments to a plain black sleeveless shirt and black jeans

"I'll go to Tokyo and find out what the hell is going on!" he thought as he put his black leather boots

"This Capsule Corp jacket of dad sure is nice." he said as he looked at himself in the mirror wearing Trunks' blue Capsule Corp jacket. After that, he made his way out of the house as quiet as possible so he won't get noticed by any family member and ask him where he is going. Once he was out, he flew at top speed back to Tokyo

* * *

(With Issei)

He saw nothing but the darkness. But the darkness vanished when a sudden flame appeared. Issei heard a familiar voice and he asked the one who spoke

"Who are you?" he asked

[The power that flows to you now is not real.] the voice said

"That voice… it sounds familiar." he replied

[At that rate, you will never become strong.] the voice said

"I see, you are… I dreamed about you before…" Issei said

[You are one who can control the dragons. You'd better not let anyone find out. A white guy might laugh at you.] the voice said

"Who's the 'white guy'?" Issei asked

[He will appear before you in time. That's right. This is because you are destined to fight against him. For the sake of that day, become stronger. I will always give you more strength. The more you sacrifice to me, the more power I will give you. Just show them all the existence of dragons.] the voice explained

"Dragons? Who are you?!" Issei asked and the voice revealed himself

[It is I, the red-eyed Ddraig.] the voice now known as Ddraig said

"Ddraig?" Issei asked

[I am your left hand.] Ddraig said and Issei woke up from his sleep. He tried to recall what happened previously and remembered that Rias saved his life by resigning the Rating Game. Suddenly, a white magic circle appeared in his room and Grayfia arrived and said…

"It appears you've awakened." she said

"Grayfia-san! What happened to the fight and to the President?" he asked

"The game ended with Riser-sama's victory." Grayfia said

"So we lost…" Issei said in a sad tone

"Rias-sama resigned." Grayfia said

"She resigned?" Issei asked

"Yes, she did." Grayfia replied

"You're lying. She would never lose voluntarily. That's not like her!" Issei said

"Riser-sama was going to kill you." Grayfia explained

"What happened back then? I don't really remember." Issei said

"You stood up countless times to face Riser." Grayfia said

"_Issei…You did well. That's enough. You served me well. Now have a rest, Issei." _Rias said in tears as Issei now completely remembers everything that happened to the Rating Game

"So that's what happened. It's all my fault! After all that training and right before her eyes, I collapsed like a dog." Issei said with tears coming out from his eyes

"Wait, what about the others?" Issei suddenly remembered about the others

"Asia-san alone was permitted by Rias-sama to oversee your healing. All of the others have accompanied Rias-sama to the underworld." Grayfia said

"Accompanied?" he asked

"It is for the engagement party tonight, between Riser-sama and Rias-sama." Grayfia said

"I'm sorry President! I couldn't become strong. I'm weak… why am I so weak?" Issei asked in tears

"It appears you do not understand. Lady Rias did what was most strategic. Her loss was something she wished for." Grayfia said

"I understand. I do. But even so, I can't accept what's happening to her… I can't sit back while she goes along with something she hates that her parents are making her do. I don't want to see her like that! Not with that asshole!" Issei said

"You really are an amusing fellow. I have seen many demons come and go, but none let their vulnerable emotions show on their faces like you. Sirzechs-sama also said you were amusing." Grayfia said and took a piece of paper with a magic circle on it

"A magic circle…" he said

"You can use it to attend tonight's engagement party." she said

"You want me to accompany her?!" he asked

"Sirzechs-sama told me, 'If you want to bring your little sister home, beat some sense into her'." she said and Issei took the paper with the magic circle

"Think about whether or not you want to go through with this." she said and left his room using her magic circle

"I don't need to think about it." he said and the doors of his room opened and Asia entered

"Issei-san." Asia said and dropped the basin she was holding and ran towards Issei and gave him a tight hug

"Asia! What was that for?" Issei asked

"I'm so relieved! I'm truly relieved! You were out for two days straight! I thought you'd never open your eyes again!" Asia said while crying and Issei returned the hug and said…

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you again, Asia." he said

"No, as long as you're feeling better, I don't mind." she replied

"Listen, Asia." he said

"Yes?" she asked

"I'm going to see the President." he said

"Not to… congratulate her, I suppose." she said

"No. I'm going to bring her back." he said with determination

"I'll come with you!" she said

"No. You need to stay here." he said

"I won't! I want to fight with you! I know how to use magic too! I don't want to stay behind and be protected!" she said trying to persuade him

"I'll be fine. I'll just beat up Riser and…" he said but she interrupted him

"You won't be fine! You'll be bloody and beaten and torn to pieces! Do you want to go through that again?! I don't want to see you in that condition again." she said and Issei placed his hand on her shoulders and said…

"I won't die, I promise. You know, even when I saved you, I survived." he said

"Then promise me." she said

"Promise?" he asked

"That you'll come back with the President." she said

"Of course I will! And I want your help with something. You're the only one I can ask." he said

"I understand. If that's what you wish." she replied

"Thanks." he replied and Asia left his room

"Hey, you can hear me right? I have to talk to you. Come out, Sacred Ddraig!" he said to his left hand and it began to glow and spoke to him

[What is it? What do you need to speak to me about?] Ddraig asked

"I want to make a bargain with you." Issei said

* * *

(With Rias)

"An engagement party? But this dress I'm wearing is for the actual wedding." Rias said as she stared at herself in the mirror

"Exactly." Riser said as he entered the room where Rias and six other maids are

"Riser-sama, you mustn't enter. This area is prohibited." one of the maids said

"Don't be so stiff. I'm the star of today's show. Oh wait, the star is the _bride. _Pardon me." Riser said as he walked towards her

"I'm not your bride _yet._ Why am I even wearing this dress?" Rias asked

"It's for the best. This way we can appeal to the underworld what a great bond the Phenex and the Gremory clans would make. And even for you – wearing that will make you give in sooner. Have a good rest. The true ceremony will have a more proper dress. It would be a fiery, winged dress befitting of the Phenex clan and hotter than any other dress in Hell!" Riser said and left the room with his magic circle

"The more he talks, the grosser his fetishes sound. He really does soil his family's already bad name." Rias said and reminisced about how she surrendered the Rating Game for Issei

"I already lost Akira. I won't let anyone take any of my slaves away from me." Rias thought and one of the maids called her attention

"Rias-sama, it is time." she said

* * *

(With Akira)

As soon as he arrived in Tokyo, the first place he went to search for her is his condo. He landed on the balcony of his unit but noticed that the glass door was locked from the inside. So he jumped from the balcony 100 floors to the ground and hoped that no one saw what he did and made his way through the front entrance where he was greeted by every worker of that building. He stepped in the elevator and made his way to the penthouse and opened his front door and went in. To his surprise, the place was filled with dust it can be described as a haunted house from the horror movies. He walked to his bedroom and scanned the place

"Where the hell is she?" he asked himself and noticed that there's a note on a paper on his bed. He already deduced that it was Rias herself who wrote the letter because of the hand-writing.

* * *

(The note)

_To my dearest Akira,_

_ I never thought it will have to be like this but I got no other choice. By the time you are reading this, it only means that I am about to get married or I already have been married to a man who I never love. Yes, this is the problem I've been dealing with ever since before you left Tokyo to train for the World Martial Arts Tournament. I've always wanted to tell you about it but I was afraid that you might get distracted if I ever told you my personal problems. That's why I decided to not tell you and keep it to myself. But you don't have to worry about it. After the marriage, you are no longer a member of the club. You also don't have to worry about the club participation. I already signed the form that will serve as a proof that you have been a part of the Occult Research Club. Akeno will give it to you as soon as you got back from the tournament. I want to thank you for all the services you have done for the team. Thank you as well for accepting me to stay in your place. But most of all, I want to thank you for being a huge part of my life. I have learned many things from you whether important or mischief. Also, you are the first guy who treated me like a normal girl even though my own people and our schoolmates treats me the way I am supposed to be treated. The two of us are the same but in two different worlds. I am a princess of my kind and as you told me, you are a prince of your kind. But still, we would make a __perfect match__. There, I have finally said it. I finally had the courage to tell you that I love you. I always have, always will. You may not return my feelings for you but I don't care. No matter what happens, you will always have a special place in my heart and I will always remember you as 'The One'. Goodbye, Akira. I will never forget you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rias Gremory_

(End of note)

* * *

Akira sat on his bed with the paper on his hand. He doesn't know how to react on this

"At least she finally said that I don't need to serve her. But on top of that, I have always known her feelings towards me. But why do I feel strange when she actually wrote it?" he asked himself in his thoughts

Akira is now once again a free-man. He can do whatever he wants. No more contract signing with humans after classes. When Akeno returns, she will give him the form that states he participated in a club. He can now go on a good college that he promised his mom he will do. But the other side of his brain is trying to tell him something. He isn't sure what exactly it is trying to say to him though. But he is certain that what his brain is somehow related to the note that Rias wrote for him.

"What is this strange feeling that is bothering my mind?" he asked once again to himself. He decided to think what he should do. He thought of it over and over to make sure what he is going to do. Minutes later, he finally came to a decision but he took out his vibrating phone from his pocket

"Hello?" he asked the caller

"_Where are you? I've been searching the entire house." Jenny said_

"I'm currently in Tokyo." Akira said

"_What?! How in the world did you get there?" Jenny asked_

"Uh, I flew." he said

"_Okay, makes sense. But what are you doing in there?" she asked_

"You said I need to tell her my feelings right? That's why I came here to tell her in person." he explained

"_Yeah I said that but you should've at least let me know that you're going in there." she said_

"Look, what's done is done. Right now, I can't find her and I don't know where she is." he said

"_So what are you planning to do?" _she asked

"I've thought of it just now and I am very sure on what I am going to do." he said

"_So what is it?" _she asked

"I won't participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament anymore. Heck, I won't come home until I found her." he said through the phone

"_What?!" _Jenny asked unexpectedly

"It's a really tough decision for me on my side but I need to tell her something important." he said

"_Okay, I understand. But are you sure that you're no longer going to participate in the tournament?" she asked_

"Yes mom, it's my decision. I will find her instead and that, I will promise." Akira said

"_Well if that's what you want, I will support you Akira-chan." _Jenny said

"Thanks, mom." Akira said and Jenny hanged-up the call. He then flew away from the balcony and went on to the places where she most likely been through. He first searched the Clubhouse where he found no one. Next, he searched the houses of the other members who might give him some answers. He found their addresses on the paper that is written on Rias' desk on the clubroom. He checked the places of Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko before he checked on Issei's house

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Issei's father opened the door and asked…

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yes, does this man live here?" Akira asked and showed him a picture of Issei that he took on Rias' desk

"Yes, that's my son Issei. Do you need something from him?" he asked

"Yes. I need him to answer a few questions of mine." Akira explained

"Did my son do anything stupid? Are you the police?" he asked

"No. I'm a student at Kuoh Academy and the two of us are members of the same club. I just need him to answer my questions." Akira said

"I see. Please come in." he said and Akira entered the house and Issei's father led him to the living room and told him to wait as he called his son on his room. He waited for two minutes and Issei's father came back but not with Issei, but with Asia

"Akira-san, what brings you here?" Asia asked

"I'm here because I need to ask your perverted boyfriend something." he said

"Issei-san isn't here. He just left a while ago." she replied

"Left? Where did he go?" he asked

"He's going to prevent President Rias' wedding." she said

"So you know something about it?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"What do you know about Rias' wedding?" Akira asked

"Well, it all started in the Rating Game." Asia said

"Rating Game?" he asked

"It's like a fighting tournament where the Occult Research Club fought a different demon clan." she explained

"I see. Go on with your story." he said

"Our club lost because President Rias surrendered the Game to save Issei-san's life. No one really knows what her reason why she gave up though. But the condition says that if President Rias lost the fight, she will have to marry the heir of the opposing clan." she said and Akira just nodded silently and asked…

"So if your perverted weakling boyfriend just left a while ago to save her, then I'm assuming that the wedding is still to happen right?" he asked

"Issei-san said that tonight is just the engagement party and the actual wedding will be held by next week." Asia said

"Then that means I still have a chance to take her back. But I got to do it fast otherwise, I might be too late." Akira thought and stood up from the sofa he is sitting in and said…

"That's all I need to know. Thanks for the information." he said

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going to bring her back." Akira said

"I see. But I must warn you, President Rias' fiancé is really strong. He beat up Issei-san really hard that's why the President was forced to give up that fight." Asia explained

"Really strong huh, that's just what I need. Now where did he say the party was going to be held?" Akira asked

"Well if I remember correctly, Issei-san said it was going to be held in the underworld or Hell." Asia said

"Okay, I got to go now. Otherwise I will be too late and going back here on Tokyo will be a real waste of time." Akira said and left the house and flew away

"Now how do I get to hell? I don't have magic with me to teleport myself to hell. Also, I don't want to die just yet just to go to hell. What the fuck should I do?" he asked himself and thought of every possible way to get to the underworld

"That's it! I got it!" he said and flew at top speed and went to the place he thought that could help him go to his destination

* * *

(Somewhere around the Underworld)

The place is filled with high-class devils. Everyone was waiting for Riser Phenex and the most beautiful devil in the underworld, Rias Gremory. While waiting, everyone kept themselves busy by drinking some drinks offered by the waiters and chatting to each other about how Riser Phenex dominated the Rating Game

"Onii-sama won a _bride _in the Rating Game. We already knew that's how it would end, but we wanted to put on a good show!" Ravel said to her devil friends proudly while Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto just watched her

"There she goes, shooting off her mouth." Yuuto said and Sona came to them along with Tsubaki and said…

"She has conveniently forgotten that it was filmed." she said

"President Sona?" Yuuto asked

"The result was that they won, but the battle was unfair. No, that was clear to anyone who saw." Sona said

"Thank you. But you needn't play for our favor." Akeno said

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked

"I don't think the battle is really over yet. That's what we believe." Yuuto said

"It isn't over yet." Koneko said and a magic circle appeared on the stage that caught the attention of every devil in attendance. Riser appeared through the magic circle and said…

"Nobles assembled in the glorious underworld! May I please have your attention? I would like to make a grand announcement in the name of the Phenex clan. Today I invited you all here because I, Riser Phenex, and the heir of the Gremory clan, Rias Gremory are to be married. I wanted you to share this historic moment with me. Now I will introduce her, my future bride, Rias Gremory!" he said and Rias appeared with the use of a magic circle. Suddenly, the doors of the place opened and Issei arrived on the scene. He caught the attention of nearly everyone especially his club mates.

"Issei!" Rias called

"President!" Issei returned the call

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" Riser said in anger

"I am a freshman of the Occult Research Club, Issei Hyoudou! My President, Rias Gremory-sama, she belongs with us!" Issei shouted that caught Rias off-guard and made her blush

"You bastard!" Riser said in anger

"What is that man thinking?!" Ravel asked in terror

"Seize him!" Riser ordered and Issei was surrounded by his devil bodyguards

"Let us join in then." Akeno said and the three of them cleared the way for Issei

"Issei-kun, leave this to us." Yuuto said

"Hurry." Koneko said

"Oh my, you're here at last." Akeno said

"Kiba, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san! Thanks for the help!" Issei said and ran towards where Rias and Riser are

"What's happening?" one devil asked

"Rias-dono, what is this? another devil asked and a young man who has the same hair color as Rias appeared and said…

"This is something I prepared." the crimson-haired man said

"Who's that?" Issei asked while running towards Rias

"Onii-sama?" Rias said as well

"Onii-sama? Then that means he is the President's brother!" Issei thought

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!" most of the demons said

"This man is a demon lord?!" Issei thought once again

"Sirzechs-sama, you needn't concern yourself with…" Riser said but was interrupted by the crimson-haired man known as Sirzechs

"Riser-kun, I watched the Rating Game out of curiosity. Probably because you were up against my little sister, who not only had no past experience, but whose army was less than half the size and aptitude of yours." Sirzechs explained

"Were you unsatisfied with the Game?" Riser asked

"No, not at all. If I gave my word, I could make the very institution of the Rating Game disappear. But there are special circumstances this time. I would like to make a formal interruption. I hate to see my sister's engagement party by such theatrics. You, boy over there." Sirzechs called over Issei

"Me?" Issei asked

"I would like to see you use your dragon blood with my own eyes. How do you feel about that?" Sirzechs asked. Issei was about to answer when a familiar voice was heard saying…

"That would be so much exciting." the man said. Everyone looked at the one who said it and Rias was among those who looked. She couldn't believe her eyes. Is it for real? Or is it just deceiving her? No, it's really him. The man who she truly loved finally has returned. But for what purpose?

"Is this part of your show?" Riser asked Sirzechs

"No. I don't even know who he is." Sirzechs replied

"I know who he is. He is the guy Rias-sama is socializing with in the human world." Grayfia said and Sirzechs and Riser were surprised on what she said. The two demons looked at Akira suspiciously especially Sirzechs

"Who is this guy? And more importantly, what did my sister saw in him that made her like him?" Sirzechs asked in his thoughts while Akira on the other hand silently made his way to Rias. He walked passed through everyone on his sides. With his saiyan-hearing abilities, he heard the devils gossiping about who is he, what is his relationship with Rias, and how did he get in the underworld. Good question. How did he manage to go to the underworld?

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Now how do I get to hell? I don't have magic with me to teleport myself to hell. Also, I don't want to die just yet just to go to hell. What the fuck should I do?" he asked himself and thought of every possible way to get to the underworld_

"_That's it! I got it!" he said and flew at top speed and went to the place he thought that could help him go to his destination_

"_Akira! Welcome back! I haven't seen you for a while." Mr. Popo said as Akira's foot touched the floor of the lookout_

"_Hey Mr. Popo, I'm sorry I haven't been able to pay a visit recently. That's because I was…" Akira was about to explain when Dende came and interrupted him_

"…_busy. You've been training for the World Martial Arts Tournament these last two weeks. Yes, we know. We've been watching you train with Vegeta. Hello, Akira. What brings you here?" Dende asked_

"_Hey Dende. As you can see, I need some urgent help." Akira said_

"_I see. So what is the problem?" he asked_

"_You're going to have a hard time to believe in this but I need to go to hell as soon as possible." Akira said_

"_What?!" Dende and Mr. Popo asked together confusedly_

"_I said I need to go to hell." Akira repeated what he said_

"_But why?" Dende asked_

"_You see, I've been associating with devils recently. I know what you're going to say but believe me, they're harmless. Well, on a saiyan's level they're harmless but they're not evil as you think they are." Akira explained_

"_Okay, if that's what you say then I believe you. But what's the reason you wanted to go to hell immediately?" Dende asked_

"_You see, there's this devil girl who started to hang out with me. You can say that we're friends." Akira said_

"_Then what about it?" Dende asked_

"_She left me a letter on my condo while I was on training with my grandpa. It is written in the letter that she's about to get married to a man she doesn't like and tonight is the engagement party. On top of that, she confessed her feelings for me on the said letter." Akira said_

"_So you are planning to save her, am I correct?" Mr. Popo asked_

"_Basically, yes." Akira replied_

"_I see. Mr. Popo, do you know how can we help our good friend here?" Dende asked Mr. Popo_

"_Well, we can use the teleportation room to bring him to hell. But I need the coordinates so I can send him to the right place." Mr. Popo said_

"_I don't really know where the party will be held. But anywhere will be okay for as long as it's hell. I will search the entire place until I find her even if it will be the last thing I'll ever do." Akira said_

"_I guess that will do. I'll be back when the teleportation device is ready." Mr. Popo said and left the two of them and Dende flashed a smile_

"_Why? Is there something wrong on what I said?" Akira asked_

"_It's just that you are willing to do anything for this girl." Dende said_

"_What about it?" Akira asked_

"_If my guess is correct, she is the first girl that is not related to you that you took serious, right?" Dende asked_

"_No, I've dated a lot of girls before. On top of that, I slept with those girls I slept with." Akira said_

"_But you haven't felt that feeling you have for the devil girl on those girls you dated before, right?" Dende asked again_

"_Okay fine, maybe I have a little." Akira admitted_

"_I knew it." Dende said and Mr. Popo returned and said…_

"_The machine is ready, let's go." he said and led Akira and Dende to the teleportation room_

"_With this device, it will bring you to hell in the speed of light." Mr. Popo explained_

"_Thank you, Dende and Mr. Popo." Akira said_

"_You're always welcome, Akira." Dende replied and Mr. Popo activated the machine and the device brought Akira to the underworld_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

As Akira stood in front of Rias, she wasted no time and hugged him tightly. This act of hers made Riser furious even more

"Hey you, who the hell you do you think you are?!" Riser asked in anger. Akira calmly faced Riser and said…

"My name is Akira Briefs. I am another member of the Occult Research Club. Except that I am not a reincarnated devil." he said that earned him gasps everywhere

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Sirzechs asked

"I already asked the two of them about it but they said it's a long complicated story." Grayfia said from the side

"Because it's true. It's really complicated." Rias said and Akira told her to let him speak

"Why do you think she didn't reincarnate me as a devil?" Akira asked

"Stop playing mind games with us, you jackass!" Riser said

"Calm your tits down, you ugly prick!" Akira replied and the demons around them gasped even more

"What?! How dare you say that to me?!" Riser said and was about to punch him when Rias blocked the way and Riser stopped from what he was about to do and Rias said…

"You've already hurt my slaves. But I will not let you hurt the man I love." she said and once again, they earned another set of gasps from the crowd

"What?" Riser asked in disbelief

"Onii-sama, please stop this!" Rias begged her brother

"First tell us why he isn't a devil." Sirzechs said and Akira interrupted and said…

"The answer is very basic, she doesn't have the powers to reincarnate because I am too powerful to become a devil. There, happy now?" Akira asked

"Is what he said true?" Sirzechs asked

"Yes, he isn't lying." Rias said

"Lies! If you really are powerful, then prove it to me!" Riser shouted in anger

"Oh I am willing to do so." Akira said and stood up in front of him like he's really serious on beating Riser's ass

"You may be taller than me but you don't scare me at all." Riser said to Akira face-to-face. However, Akira is trying to keep his cool but Riser is really pissing him off

"How about I give you an example of what I'm capable of." Akira said and Sirzechs had enough

"Enough of this! Young man, what is your purpose in bothering my sister's engagement party?" he asked

"What else? I'm going to take her back to the human world with me." Akira said

"Over my dead body!" Riser said

"Then I'll kill you right now if that's what you want!" Akira replied and the two of them was about to clash but Rias and Sirzechs stopped Akira and Riser respectively

"I said enough! Young man, if you want to take my little sister back in the human world, I'll have you a deal." Sirzechs said

"What is it?" Akira asked

"If you really are too powerful to become a devil, would you show us your full-strength?" Sirzechs requested

"Akira, don't do it!" Rias said

"I would like to see your full-strength as well before you fizzle out." Riser said

"Fizzle out? Who said anything about…" Akira was about to ask when he realized what Riser is trying to tell him. He looked at Issei first before looked back at Riser and said…

"Do you honestly think that I am as weak as this pathetic loser?!" Akira asked in anger

"Hey, shut up you asshole! My powers have improved since our last encounter!" Issei said

"Well since you aren't a demon, I suppose you are probably weaker than him." Riser replied and Akira began to clench his fist. His power level is now starting to rise but no one seems to notice

"So will you show everyone in this room your true powers?" Sirzechs asked once again

"What happens if I do?" Akira asked

"If your powers are really high, then I will allow you to fight Riser. If you win, I will give you whatever you want." Sirzechs said

"I will really win. As for the prize, I want Rias to come back to the human world with me." Akira said that gave Rias a deep blush on her cheeks

"Ria-tan, is it okay for you to be the prize of this young man?" Sirzechs asked

"Yes onii-sama, it's more than okay for me." Rias said

"Well then young man, show us your full-power and I will decide if you can fight Riser or not." Sirzechs said

"Should I trust him? He's her brother but I just met him. I guess I'm just going to have to fool them." Akira thought and began to power-up and suddenly, the ground began to shake vigorously. His training has paid-off. He wasn't even shouting and the ground is shaking like there's no tomorrow

"Stop!" Sirzechs ordered and Akira then lowered his power level. After rising up his power, the demons noticed that the floor and the walls are slightly damaged

"Is that your full-power already?" Sirzechs asked

"I was just beginning. I wasn't even half of my powers then." Akira said and Sirzechs fell into a deep thinking. Akeno came to Rias and said…

"Akira sure has improved." she said

"I know. But he said he still has more to offer. I wonder how powerful he is if he's in full-strength." Rias said

"So what's it going to be?" Akira asked

"Get ready because you two will fight in a few moments." Sirzechs said and went on a peaceful place for a while and Grayfia followed him

"Wait, what about me?!" Issei asked

"You had your chance and you blew it." Akira said and walked towards a place where he can safely leave his things while he fights Riser. Rias approached him and said…

"You don't need to do this." she said

"Who said I was doing it for you?" Akira asked and Rias somehow got offended a little

"Look, what's done is done. Just watch carefully because it's time to reveal how powerful we saiyans really are." Akira said

"If that's what you want then I'll support you." Rias said

"Good, now hold my things for a moment so I can move freely on the fight." Akira said as he reached his phone, wallet, wrist watch to Rias

"What about your jacket?" Rias asked

"I'll remove it in time before the fight. It would be really inappropriate if I remove it now." Akira said

* * *

A/N: Okay so what do you guys think? To be honest, I really wanted Akira and Riser to clash immediately right away in this chapter but I have to stay still and keep calm so that I can make this story even better. By the way, this chapter is the second to the last. If you're going to ask why it's because I have to keep myself focused on school so that I won't fail my subjects this semester and repeat it again next term. To my loyal readers, don't feel bad about it. Who knows? Maybe I am planning a sequel after this. Only time will tell though. Anyway, you can always post your thoughts through reviews or PMs. Have a great day/night!


End file.
